Wounds Heal, Scars Remain
by trs0010
Summary: Cassidy Williams is the cousin of billionaire Bruce Wayne. After abandoning a past in California she can never forget, she hopes for a fresh start in Gotham; but when she catches the eye of Gotham's newest villain, starting over might not be so easy.
1. Homecoming

**PLEASE READ THIS A/N! It has good news! :)**

**Hey guys! Completely apologize AGAIN for the long period of time with no updates. College is INSANE, along with the numerous organizations that I am involved with, but I have great news! I have written the entire story! It is finally complete and sitting in a Word Document on my Mac! YAY! I have revised all previous chapters, as well! I hope to have cut out tons of grammatical and spelling errors to make it easier and more pleasing to read. Some chapters will have more revision than others, some will have barely noticeable revisions. Starting tonight, I will be posting a revised (or new) chapter every Thursday until the entire story is complete and uploaded for your reading pleasure! I want to thank everyone that has been reading this spur of creativity from the very beginning, and has stuck with it even during my periods of absences. For those who have just stumbled across this story, I hope you do enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love any and all feedback, hearing from y'all is a joy! You can tell me it sucks. You can tell me you love! You can tell me your cat's name is Lola! Getting feedback is how I improve as a writer. I just want to please my audience! Again thank y'all for patiently waiting! You will have updates on a weekly basis from now own, until the story is complete! Love y'all! - Taylor**

* * *

Cassidy Williams briskly maneuvered down the congested Gotham sidewalk in an attempt to reach her destination before nightfall. Gotham's streets might be protected by the Cape Crusader, but the chances of running into some unsavory characters after dark were still likely. Cassidy hadn't stepped foot in Gotham in seven years, and she had heard stories of Batman cleaning up the crime rate in the city. She still wasn't taking her chances; she knew exactly how dangerous this city could be. Cassidy always took pride in holding her own, which has been known to send trouble her way. She could still feel the inklings of vulnerability creeping in her system, especially without her police issued Glock 9MM tucked in the back of her jeans.

Her suede boots clicked with each step while her vivid green eyes scanned her surroundings, her mind never resting for too long on one subject. Her eyes were always watching. Her ears were always opened. She studied every person that passed her way, noting their appearance, mannerism, subtle gestures, and every single move to find motive, a sometimes-frustrating habit that came from years on the job. She observed an over-weight man, sporting athletic gear drench in sweat, devouring a hot dog, his after workout meal. She watched an elderly couple strolling hand in hand as if they were the only two on the street. She watches as two young boys fought over a toy truck while their mother desperately failed to separate the two. A small smirk crawl on Cassidy face as she profiled each stranger she came across.

A gentle breeze drifted its way into the city. Cassidy instinctively straighten her auburn hair over the left side of her face, making sure her long bangs covered that side. She scanned the people around her, looking for any signs of revulsion, fear, or pity on their face. She gave out a small sigh of relief when none caught her eye. It was a rare occasion that she had gotten away without being stared at like an animal on display at the zoo. She again subconsciously checked her hair. It was a new habit she develop, and one she would continue fort he remainder of her life. She was aware that the rest of her life would be spent trying to forget that night that haunts her every day. The night she was constantly reminded of when she looked at her reflection. She should be thankful for walking away that night with her life, but the nightmares that plagues her sleep every night sometimes made her wish her life was taken that night.

Once Cassidy was satisfied that her face was hidden behind her hair, she continued her trek through the mass of people, whispering a soft apology towards the people she bumped into along the way. Today marked Cassie's first day as a citizen of Gotham, a big move from her former home in Los Angeles. Her first day in Gotham had not gone as she planned at all. When she arrived at her apartment complex earlier that afternoon, she got the great news from her landlord that the pipes in her apartment had busted. Now Cassidy's entire apartment and her things still neatly packed in boxes were standing in four inches of water. Mr. Richey, the landlord, had offered another empty apartment that she could stay in while the repairs were being made. Cassidy graciously denied the offer. Instead, she decided to make good on a promise that was made several years ago. She was traveling to the place where she spent eighteen summers of her life, Wayne Manor. Her eccentric, billionaire cousin once promised her that she could always call Wayne Manor home. She was banking the he would keep that promise.

"You better Bruce," she whispered to the wind. "You better."


	2. The Door is Always Open

**Here's the weekly update to Wounds Heal, Scars Remain: revised version of Chapter Two. Thanks for being patience and amazing! Also thanks for the feedback! Keeping reviewing, putting the story on alerts, and placing the story on your favorites! Means the world to me! If you have any questions or concerns, you can put them in a review or send me a PM and I'll try to answer them as quickly as my schedule allows!**

**Happy Reading and Until Next Week - TRS**

* * *

After a forty-five minute walk, Cassidy reached her destination. She had been staring at the heavy wooden doors of Wayne Manor for five minutes, working up the nerve to ring the doorbell. It had been seven years since she had walk through this doorway. She didn't know what would be waiting for her on the other side. She didn't know if she would be greeted with open arms or turned away like a complete stranger. After gathering her courage and calming her nerve, she pressed the doorbell and heard the loud chimes ring throughout the manor. As she waited for an answer, she surveyed her former summer retreat. Everything looked unchanged, exactly how it look in her memory and pictures. She smiled as the memories play in her mind of all the trouble she would get into during her stays with the Wayne's.

Cassidy's nostalgia moment was interrupted when an older gentleman opened the heavy oak door. His had had turned white with age, and wrinkles and wisdom graced his face.

"May I help you, Miss?" he asked in his British accent.

Cassidy giggled and the smile that was on her face grew even wider that the grin would rival the Cheshire cat, himself.

"Oh, Alfie!" she squealed, using the nickname she bestowed on him as a child. "I know it has been years, but it will break my heart if you forgotten about little ol' me."

If it was physically possible, Cassidy's smile grew even wider once recognition crept into the eyes of Alfred Pennyworth.

"Miss Williams. It has been entirely too long, my dear."

"For the millionth time Alfred, it's Cassie or at the very least, Cassidy! Miss Williams makes me feel much older than I am!" Cassidy replied while hugging Alfred.

"Alfred, who is it?" came a call from the adjacent room, while Alfred ushered Cassidy into the manor. The smile that was plastered on Cassidy face remained shining. She could pick out that voice anywhere.

"It seems Master Wayne that we have a visitor."

Bruce Wayne, still dressed in his sharp suit he had worn to his meeting at Wayne Enterprises, entered the foyer to see Alfred standing next to a petite woman. He leaned against the stairwell studying the mystery guest. He vaguely recognized her, but her name escaped him. The woman wore a pair of skinny jeans that were tucked into her boots. Her black turtleneck sweater clung to her body, revealing what one could imagine a very athletic shape underneath. She was attractive, that much was true. Her auburn hair cascaded over her shoulders in waves. The way her hair was cut and styled covered the majority of the left side of her face with long sweeping bangs. As Bruce continued his survey, her reached her eyes. That was where the connection between name and face was made. Those green eyes that can pierce into your could and read you like a book could only belong to one person.

"Cassidy?" He asked almost disbelieving.

He just couldn't grasp that this beautiful, mature woman standing before him was the same dorky teenaged cousin that became one of his closest friends as a child.

"Well hello there, Brucey!" she giggled, while jumping into his awaiting opened arms.

This was the first time that the two cousins had seen each other since Joe Chill's trial. After the trial, Bruce disappeared without a trace. Cassidy was devastated when news that Bruce was pronounced dead after years without any contact with anyone in Gotham. She reached the other extreme in the spectrum when she received the news that Bruce returned to Gotham. Cassidy and Bruce had always been close as children, so close in fact that Cassidy always considered Bruce more like a brother than her actual biological brother.

"Crazy Train, we've got some catching up to do, don't we?"

Cassidy smirked at the usage of the nickname Bruce gave her during her teen years. Everyone always thought Cassidy lived her life a little too wild and reckless than what was healthy, especially during her teenaged years. She grew out of that, for the most part at least.

"I believe we do, dir. How about we mosey on into the kitchen, and Alfred can whip us up some of his famous tea that I have missed desperately. Then we can catch up. Seven years is a lot to talk about!"

"Sounds like a plan, Miss Cassidy," Alfred called, already making his way towards the kitchen.

"Let's not keep him waiting, shall we?" Bruce asked, offering his arm towards his cousin.

"We shall," Cassie giggled, playing along by linking her arm with Bruce's.

She hadn't been this giddy, happy, and carefree in months. It felt like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders to be at the one place that always felt like home.

While making their way towards the kitchen, Cassidy looked up and smiled at her cousin. She could only imagined what happened in those seven years he was missing. Those seven years where most people assumed he was dead. Cassidy remembered those years, to think of a world without Bruce was miserable. She was eagerly anticipating the news of what was going on during his time away.

Knowing Bruce, she thought, it is bound to be interesting.


	3. Fourscore and Seven Years Ago

**Hello my wonderful readers! I have decided to change up my policy. Instead of posting a new chapter every Thursday, I will be posting a new chapter every few days. The story will be posted much more quickly now. You should be getting three-four chapters a week instead of just the one. With that being said, here is the revised version of chapter three! I hope you all enjoy! Thank y'all for being so amazing! Keep sending in reviews! I love hearing you're thoughts! **

**Happy Reading and Until Next Time - TRS**

* * *

Cassidy and Bruce entered the kitchen, while Alfred began brewing the tea.

"So, Mister Wayne, you first! I've been dying to know what you've been up too. I mean you disappeared without telling a soul. Everyone assumes you're dead. Then out of the blue, you waltz back into Gotham like nothing happen. C'mon Bruce, what happened out there?"

Cassidy eyed her cousin as he began his tale.

"I had to take some time for myself. I had been so caught up with living up to my father's company and then the trial. Everything was falling apart around me and nothing I could do could fix things to how they were. I was dead inside Cass. I decided to take a break from reality. I traveled the globe. Went to places you've never even heard of. I had to find myself."

I'm not entirely lying, Bruce thought. He stretched the truth a bit. He loved his cousin, but some things needed to be kept secret. Some things he wasn't ready for her to know.

"I finally decided it was time to get back. I made my triumphant return to Gotham," he continued with his signature smirk. "I'm restoring Wayne Enterprises back to its former glory. Breaking all the ladies' hearts, you know my usual work."

"That's it?" Cassidy replied skeptically.

"Of course, Cass. That's it. Would I lie to you?"

"Bruce. No one heard from you in seven years, and you are sitting here telling me you just went on an extended vacation. You honestly expect me to believe that? I call bullshit, my friend!" Cassidy replied, humor lacing her words.

"Believe whatever you want, Cass. I might have picked up a couple new…hobbies since you last seen me," Bruce said while stealing a glance at Alfred, who had a knowing smile on his features. "But other than that, absolutely nothing happened."

"Mmhmm. I'll find you sooner or later what you've got up your sleeve, Bruce. You know I will."

"I aware, but I'm banking on the later part."

Bruce smirked at his highly disappointed cousin while Alfred served the couple their tea. He silently left the room, giving the duo some privacy. Bruce knew that Cassidy would have eaten up every single detail of what happen during his leave of absence. She would have hung on his every word as he told her the stories about his training with the League of Shadows. She would have gone into shock, or more accurately laughed in disbelief, if he had revealed he was the Cape Crusader himself. Bruce felt it was best to leave those minor details out. He trusted Cassidy with his life, and he would trust her with his secret. He didn't want to put Cassidy in that position. He had already endangered so many with the knowledge that he was Batman. He would protect Cassidy for as long as he could. He knew she would weasel it out of him, but until then he would leave her in the dark.

"The last time I saw you, you had just graduated from your private school. I promise you more had happened in you life than in mine."

"Fine, change the subject. I'm not satisfied with vague answers. I will find out Bruce!"

Bruce just put on another smirk, happy that he had irked her. Growing up, the two always try to one up the other. Some things never change.

"Whelp, I graduated from UCLA with a double major in Criminology and Psychology."

"Congrats, kiddo. Promise me you won't go Sigmund Freud on me. I do not want you running around asking about my feelings twenty-four/seven. I'm not a puzzle you can figure out"

"Never! But Bruce, how does that make you feel?" Cassidy asked in complete seriousness before busting out in laughter at her pathetic attempt at a joke

"Keep your day job kid," Bruce replied while smiling and shaking his had at Cassidy. She was still that dorky gal he grew up with.

"Back to me. After graduation I landed a job as a detective for the LA Police Department. I worked four years now. I mainly help with interrogations and profiling. I had a knack for getting inside the mind of a criminal, with a little help with the psychology degree. The past year and half though, I was working an undercover job. I was ordered to work my way into one of the biggest crime circles in California, gain their trust, and then we bring them down from the inside."

"So it is safe to assume that you are pretty good with the undercover business," Bruce commented while looking at his younger cousin with amazement.

In his wildest dreams, he would have never pictured Cassidy in law enforcement. She spent most of her teenage years testing the law; the idea that she was in charge of enforcing it was too farfetched.

"Chief always said that I made a better criminal than a cop sometimes. He'd joke that he was glad I was on his side, or otherwise he'd have one hell of a time trying to stop me!"

The duo laughed, both knowing that Cassidy had a mean streak in her when provoked.

"So, Officer Williams, what exactly are you doing in Gotham? Not that I'm not excited to see you."

"For starters," Cassidy began, "I'm engaged ton one of Gotham PD's finest." Cassidy stated this in as overly cheesy a voice she could muster, while holding up her hand revealing the small diamond engagement ring on her finger.

"Does lover boy have a name?" Bruce inquired.

"Tristan Rivers," came her mumbled reply.

"Wasn't he the guy that saved all those people held hostage at some department store a few months ago?"

"He also got little Cindy Lou's cat down from a tree, helped old Mrs. Jenkins cross the street, and rescued Timmy from that damn well so Lassie can give it a rest. He's the poster boy for Gotham PD. Believe me, I do NOT need to be reminded," Cassidy spat while toying the ring on her finger.

Bruce couldn't help but noticed the hurt, anger, and betrayal that crossed her eyes as she spoke about her fiancée. He never saw that much pain cross his cousin's eyes. He was concerned to say the least.

"Do you love him?" he finally asked after an awkward moment of silence.

"What are you? My father?" came Cassidy's deadpan response.

"Cass. Don't change the subject and just answer me. I'm just looking out for you. You know that. Do you love him?"

"Not anymore," she answered in a barely audible whisper.

"Then why are you still engaged to him, Cassie?" Bruce questioned with concern and care for his cousin evident in his words.

"Because," Cassidy began as a lone tear escaped her eyes, "he still tells me that he loves me."

Bruce gazed at his cousin and his heart broke for her. Her life, the same as his, had been filled with some kind of tragedy. Judging by the hurt look on her face, Cassidy had stumbled into another one with Tristan Rivers. He knew that there was much more going on than Cassidy was revealing. He wasn't going to press an obviously sensitive subject. They both had secrets, and when the time came they would reveal them.

"What's the other reason for being in Gotham?"

Relief washed over Cassidy with the subject of her impending marriage was dropped, but the relief was short leave as another touchy subject was on the table.

"You are looking at Gotham's newest citizen. In the coming weeks, I will start my job as the rookie on the force with the Gotham Police Department. My cover was blown. I had to leave LA immediately before something worse could happen.

"Worse?" Bruce questioned, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Cassidy slowly lifted her hand to the left side of her face. She took a deep breath as she gently touched her hair. She cautiously pushed her hair behind her ear, revealing the one thing she tried to hide from the world.

Bruce looked in horror at his cousin's face. He understood why she kept one side of her face covered as much as possible. The right side of her face was beautiful, almost flawless. It was the polar opposite of the left side of her face, which was disfigured with multiple, deep scars. One scar ran from the corner of Cassidy's mouth to her left ear. She had a second scar that ran from her mouth to her lower jaw. A scar ran above he left eye, barely missing the organ. She slowly pulled he turtleneck down to reveal a deep scar on her neck as well.

Bruce's blood began to boil. All he saw was read. He wanted revenge. He wanted to know who did this to his cousin and where he could find them. He wanted to guarantee that they would never get the chance to hurt Cassidy or anyone else for that matter again. He gave his cousin another look. He always tried to protect her. He failed. He promised himself then and there that while he was alive no on would ever hurt her.

Once Cassidy felt he had enough time to digest the sight of her marred skin, she replaced her hair to its previous style. She did not dare to look at Bruce. She didn't want to see the same horrible look on his face that she got for everyone else that caught a glimpse. Bruce saw the tears threatening to fall from her green eyes again. He reached his hand across the table and squeezed hers. No words needed to be said all the love and care he had for his cousin was none through that simple action.

"Well Bruce, I better get going," Cassidy said once she regained her composure. "If not, all the good hotels will be booked!"

"You just said you were moving here. Why do you need a hotel room?"

"As of right now, my apartment is an indoor swimming pool. There is no way in hell that I am staying with Tristan. A hotel is my only option."

"Stay here."

"Bruce, I don't want to cause you any trouble."

Cassidy knew he would insist that she stay no matter how much she protested, and that was exactly what she wanted. Even if getting a place to stay we her intention for coming, Cassidy wouldn't just come out and ask. She always felt like a charity case. She didn't need to add to that feeling.

"Cass, have you seen this place? There is plenty of room for you and twenty of your closest friends. The place has been missing a woman's touch, and you are the closest thing to a woman we've got. And Cassie, you would be trouble no matter where you stay," Bruce joked.

Cassidy gave Bruce a smirk and a playful elbow to his side.

"Thank you, Bruce. I owe you one," she sad while giving the man another tight hug.

"I think you officially owe me 23, but who's counting?"

Cassie gave Bruce a shove as the cousins left the kitchen and headed towards Cassidy's temporary quarters. She was so happy to be home.


	4. More Than a Memory

**Hello Readers! I present the revised version of Chapter Four! I hope you all enjoy! I should have the revised versions of Chapter Five and Six later this week, so be on the look out! Also, I've been developing a Titanic fan-fiction. I won't be posting it until I have finished updating this fiction. I was just curious if anyone would be interested in this story, so I can make a decision on whether to begin serious writing or not! Thanks again for being so amazing! Keep reviewing and such! Really means a lot to me! :)**

**Happy Reading and Till Next Time - TRS :)**

* * *

Bruce led Cassidy down the vast hallways of Wayne Manor, rolling his eyes the entire way at his cousin's overdramatic complaints about jetlag. She was currently on a rant about how she would most likely die of sleep deprivation if she did no reach a mattress in the next five minutes. Bruce was tempted to stall their walk to Cassidy's room to see id she would make good on that claim.

At least it would be quite again, he jokingly thought.

"And here we are," Bruce shouted over Cassidy's complaints.

The duo had stopped in the front of a dark oak door. Ever the gentleman, Bruce opened the door and stepped aside to allow Cassidy to enter first.

She stood in the middle of a room that her entire apartment could have easily fit inside. The room was painted a shade of light purple. A large area rug with a lime green design covered the hard wood floor. The sleigh bed, with it's royal purple comforter and pillows, gave Cassidy a feeling that once she curled up under the sheets she would never crawl out. The bed was position next a bay window that had a picturesque view of the gardens. The room was furnished with a vanity, chest of drawers, bookshelf, lounge chair, and a nightstand. All of which was the same dark oak as the floor. Cassidy spied a large door, which she only imaged could lead to a walk-in closest. She always did have a shopping addiction.

After watching Cassidy gawk at the room for five minutes, Bruce cleared his throat.

"I hope you like it. I decided that you deserved your own room if you ever decided to visit, so we fixed you a little something. If you don't approve, I'll have Alfred…"

"A little something, huh?" Cassie interrupted her cousin. "Bruce, it is perfect. What would I ever do without you?"

"Crash and burn," he replied, giving his cousin a side hug. "I'll let you get that rest before you did from what was it? Sleep deprivation? If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

He kissed the top of her head, ruffled her hair, and left Cassidy alone in her new living quarters.

Cassidy walked towards the vanity and sat on the bench. She reached into her messenger bad and pulled out three picture frames. The photos were the only items that were not floating in her apartment. She sat the photos on the vanity and the memories flooded her again as she gazed at the frames.

The first frame contained a black and white photo of a blissfully in love couple on their wedding day. The dark hair woman bore a striking resemblance to Cassidy. The woman was stunning in her wedding gown. With one glance at the photo, a complete stranger could tell that the woman had never been happier. The man in the photograph was neatly dress in his Marine uniform. His dark hair slicked back and his piercing eyes gazed lovingly at his newly wed wife. The couple was Sonya and Harold Williams, Cassidy's parents.

They had passed away in an automobile accident when Cassidy was twelve. An intoxicated driver was speeding dangerously on the wrong side of the road. His headlights were turned off, and there was nothing Harold could do to avoid it. Cassidy and her older brother were in the backseat of the car. Both siblings escaped the wreck unscathed, but the same could not be said about their parents. Cassidy madder her career decisions in honor of her parents. Her mother was a highly respected psychology professor at UCLA. Her father, after his military service was over, had a successful career as the Commissioner for the Los Angeles Police Department. Cassidy always hoped her parents would have been proud of her.

Cassidy then turned her gaze to the next picture. It was of her older brother, Richard, and herself at Rich's graduation. Cassidy and Richard were like night and day. The two butted heads on a daily basis. Rich always blames Cassidy for her parent's death. He never passed up a chance to remind Cassidy that she just had to see that movie that night. The accident caused a riff in the sibling's relationship. They never were the same again.

Richard moves to Florida after his college years and became a high-power defense attorney. He, along with his wife and daughter, lived a lavish lifestyle out on the Keys. Cassidy had not seen her brother since the day that picture was taken. She had not spoken to her brother since the birth of her niece, she was three now.

The years following her parents' death and the deteriorating relationship with her brother were a trying time for the young Cassidy. Fortunately for Cassie, she had a savior from that misery. Ever since Richard was born, the Williams would spend the summer at Wayne Manor. Martha Wayne was the younger sister to Harold. The two loved showing off their children. Bruce and Richard were the same age, and the two became bitter rivals. Both boys fought over the attention of one Rachel Dawes, whose mother worked for the Wayne's.

Martha and Thomas Wayne faced an untimely death a year before the Williams. Alfred felt that young Master Wayne needed a family presence. Each summer he would invite the Williams siblings to stay in Gotham. Eventually, Richard stopped making the summer vacation, but Cassidy never missed a single one for eighteen years. The entire time she stayed at the Manor, Cassidy would follow Bruce like a shadow. Even though Bruce was her senior, he liked having Cassidy around. Yes, she could be complete annoying, but she became the little sister he never had. He became very protective over her. Through the years this relationship became stronger and closer, and Cassidy wouldn't know what to do if Bruce wasn't in her life.

Cassidy thoughts drifted away from the bittersweet memories of her family, and she turned her gazed to the last picture. All the happiness was drained from her eye and hurt replaced it. The photo was of Tristan and herself just moments after he had proposed. The couple could have rival the wedding picture for who was more in love.

Cassidy and Tristan met four years ago at a conference in Chicago. The two literally ran into each other, and then fate tool over. Cassidy fell hard, but how could she not? His sandy blond hair, baby blue eyes, and perfect smile cold melt the heart of any woman. He gave Brad Pitt a run for his money. It shattered Cassidy to look at that photo. They were so much in love in that moment, and now that relationship did not even remotely resemble that.

Cassidy removed the ponytail holder that she always wore off her wrist and pulled her auburn hair into a bun. She finally let the tears she was fighting so hard to keep in to fall. Cassidy stared at her reflection. Her once flawless face was no marred with countless scars. She silently traced her finger over the longest one, remembering each cut, each tear of her skin. She remembered the copper tasted of blood as it pooled into her mouth. She remembered the searing pain that shot through her entire body. She remembered the tears that stung her eyes. She remembered her screams and pleads that pierced that silent night. She remember her hear crumbling into a million pieces as he just sat there and did nothing.

Cassidy gazed at her reflection for what felt like hours. She stared at that reflection that haunted her, mocked her, and plagued her dreams. It was the reflection that reminded Cassidy of her biggest failure. Exhaustion from her flight and from crying had set in. Cassidy stumbled toward her bed and curled up into a ball. She let the tears continue to fall as she cradled herself into another night of restless sleep.


	5. Tonight's the Night

**Hello my lovely readers! Thought I would present y'all with the revised version of Chapter Five! (For those who are new to the story, the Joker makes his first appearance in Chapter Six ...so get excited!) Again thank y'all for being super patient and awesome with reviews! I will hopefully have Chapter Six posted sometime tomorrow! Also again as a reminder, I am in the works of starting a Titanic fan fiction, just wanted to know some feedback as to if anyone would be interested in reading! Please keep sending in reviews, favorites, and everything else! Means a lot to me**

**Happy Reading and Until Next Time - TRS**

* * *

Time flies in Gotham City, and they say that New York is the city that doesn't sleep. Cassidy discovered that once her first week in Gotham passed in a blink of an eye. Cassidy spent that week re-familiarizing with the city. She spent countless hours a day roaming the city, learning its back ways, allies, and streets. She visited Gotham Police Department to introduce herself to her new boss, Lieutenant James Gordon. He supplied her with hundreds of police reports and files on Gotham's most notorious criminals. Cassidy wanted to be fully prepared before she started her work with the force.

Her apartment was still undergoing renovations from the busted pipes, so Cassidy continued to call Wayne Manor home. On this particular afternoon, Cassidy was sprawled on her bedroom floor with papers scattered everywhere. Cassidy was beginning to go stir crazy. It had been six months since she had been on the job. Shuffling through these reports were killing her. She was dying to get back into routine. She had been staying up until the late hours at night, cramming her mind with every detail. She needed to be back on duty. She had to wait for her therapist to give Gordon the okay. Cassidy had been through a lot of trauma on her last outing. Gordon wanted to make sure she was mentally ready to be back out there.

Cassidy had been staring intensely at the same rap sheet for close to an hour now. He hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and dark circles were forming under her eyes. He concentration was broken, however; when Bruce enter her sanctuary carrying a mug of fresh brewed coffee in one hand and a large white box in the other.

"How's that work coming, officer?" Bruce teasingly asked his younger cousin.

"Go to hell," she muttered back irritably while taking the coffee off his hands.

Once Cassidy downed the mug of coffee, she finally noticed the box Bruce was carrying.

"What with the box?" she asked while pointing at the item in question.

"Cass, you may not have noticed, but you have been cooped up in this room for three days straight. It's time for a break."

"Continue," Cassidy said, still eyeing her cousin suspiciously.

"I'm throwing a fundraiser for an acquaintance of mine."

"Who?"

"Harvey Dent. He is Gotham's new District Attorney. Thought I would lend him a hand, and I expect you to be there."

"I'm assuming that the box has something to do with all of this."

"Glad you could figure that one out, Sherlock. Gotham PD might can actually use you," Bruce joked. "Back to the box, I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to convince you to go, but I thought that I could bribe you to go."

Bruce opened the box revealing a gorgeous dress. It resembled a dress that only actresses would wear while attending the Academy Awards. The floor length, backless gown was a dark shade of purple. The front showed just enough skin for Cassidy to feel comfortable.

"Purple is still you favorite color, right?"

Cassidy could only nod, still in awe of the gown. Bruce knew that she was sold. He laid the dress carefully on her bed.

"I'll see you at six. Don't be late!" he warned as he waltz out of her room.

The closing door woke Cassidy from her trance. She gazed at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

_**4:30**_

"An hour and a half? I can work with that."

Cassidy skirted her way to the bathroom and jumped into the shower. She began to scrub her hair vigorously with shampoo. She had been so focused on her work that hygiene fell to the wayside. Once satisfied that her hair was clean, Cassidy began to apply peach body scrub on her body. After thirty minutes of washing girt and dirt away, Cassidy exited the shower feeling rejuvenated. She didn't realize how much she needed one. Once dried, she dressed in the cotton robe hanging off the bathroom door. She rushed to her vanity. She only had an hour before the fundraiser began, and it was going to take a large portion of that time to blow dry and tame her thick hair. She blow dried and straight ironed her hair endlessly. Once satisfied, Cassidy pulled her hair up into a messy yet classy up do, making sure that the left side of her face was covered by her sweeping bangs. She used enough hair spray to cause global warming all by herself, but she was determined that he was not going to move and inch tonight. She did not want to deal with the stares and questions.

Cassidy then set to work on her makeup. She applied a light amount of foundation and blush; too much would make her scars stand out more than they already do. Purple eye shadow and a dramatic layer of eyeliner finished her look. Cassidy stared at her reflection. She couldn't believe that she was looking at herself. She hadn't been this dolled up since the night she received her scars. After that night, she didn't believe she could ever feel pretty again. Looking at herself now, she felt beautiful for the first time in six months.

She walked toward her bed and lightly ran her fingers over the gown. She gingerly put it on as if one false move would tear the fabric. Cassidy giggled as she though of the last time she worse such an extravagant dress. It was her Senior Prom, and the night ended with Cassidy catching her boyfriend making out with the Prom Queen. Cassidy left that night single and with a week's worth of detention for pouring the entire punch bowl over said Prom Queen. Not to mention, Cassidy may or may not have stolen her tiara.

"At least I can't get detention at this shindig, though Bruce might decide to ground me," she giggled to herself.

_**5:56**_

"Let's get this boring thing over with."

Little did Cassidy know that this party was going to be anything but boring.


	6. Jokers are Wild

**Hello my lovely readers! Sorry that this update is coming so late! I work for a College Baseball team, so I was busy with the game and then midterm studying all night! Better late than never though! Thank y'all for being super amazing and patient with this story! It has been a long process of editing and revising, but hopefully it will all be worth it in the end. Again those that are just stumble upon the story, I hope that you are enjoying it so far. Thank you all for your reviews! I love hearing from you guys so please keep sending them in! I love to hear what you like or don't like about the story!**

**Thanks Again! Happy Reading and Until Next Time - TRS**

* * *

Cassidy reluctantly dragged her feet toward the ballroom space of the manor. Once at the entrance, she paused trying to calm her newly developed nerves. Cassidy never felt comfortable with large crowds, especially when those large crowds consisted mainly of snooty upper class members of society.

"You can't put off the inevitable," she whispered, preparing herself for the world of wealth and politics that were waiting beyond the threshold.

Cassidy checked her hair once last time before entering the sea of people in the ballroom. Cassidy scanned the crowd of wealthy patrons, all here on Bruce's invite, for a familiar face. She tiptoed around cliques of people looking for Bruce, Alfred, or anyone for that matter, but to no avail.

"Leave it to Bruce to show up later for his own party," she muttered.

Cassidy deemed that her search party for her cousin was a failure, but her mission to reach the buffer type table filled with finger food would be much more successful. As she made a v-line towards the table, Cassidy accidently bumped into one of the guest.

"I am so sorry," came the apologetic reply.

"No prob…" Cassidy began, until realization struck her. "Rachel? Rachel Dawes?"

"Cassidy Williams, is that you?"

Cassidy smiled while the two women briefly embraced. During her summer stays at Wayne Manor, Cassidy and Rachel became good friends. In fact after Bruce's disappearance, Rachel was the only gal pal that Cassidy had.

"What do I owe this surprise?" Rachel questioned.

"I call Gotham home now," Cassidy replied. "The two of us need a lunch date ASAP!"

"I'll hold you to that one Cassie. Now, if you'd follow me, I want to introduce you to someone."

Cassidy trailed Rachel as the two zigzagged through the crowd until they stood in front of a blond haired man.

"Cassie, I would like you to meet Gotham's District Attorney, Harvey Dent. Harvey, this is Cassidy Williams. She is Bruce's cousin/"

Cassidy shook hands with the man with a smile.

_Well, he is easy on the eyes, _she thought.

"This _little _shindig is for you?" Cassidy said stressing the word "little."

"You'll have to thank Bruce for that one."

"He has a knack for doing thing…. over the top." "District Attorney, huh?" Cassidy continued. "Guess you are the big guy on campus."

"You can say that. If you don't mind me asking, what is it that you do?" Dent asked.

"She's a detective, Harvey. I'm assuming that she's transferring to Gotham PD." Rachel supplied the answer, while Cassidy shook her head in the affirmative.

"Are you the 'good cop' or the 'bad cop'?" Harvey joked.

"Depends on who you ask." Cassidy replied with a smirk on her lips.

"I'll be right back, Harvey" Rachel stated suddenly leaving Cassidy alone with the D.A. before he could protest. He tried calling after her once, but his cry fell on deaf ears. He clearly did not want to be left alone in this crowd.

"You come face to face with some of Gotham's most dangerous criminals on a daily basis, and you are nervous over this fundraiser?" Cassidy teased.

"Maybe."

"So you and Rachel? You two are together, I'm assuming."

"Yes we are."

Cassidy slowly digested the latest piece of information. She was well aware that Bruce's heart always belonged to Miss Dawes. She was a bit surprised that he didn't mention Rachel and Dent's relationship earlier.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Dent, but if you excuse me, there is a glass of champagne with my name on it."

Cassidy departed from the man of the hour and made her way towards a server. She had barely taking a slip of her sparklingly champagne, when a helicopter landed on the balcony. Bruce exited the chopper with not, not two but three women on his arm.

"Show off," Cassidy deadpanned while Bruce apologized for his late appearance.

Bruce began giving a speech about Harvey, but Cassidy did not hear a word of it for a hand on her lower back disrupted her concentration. She quickly spun on her heels to slap the owner of the hand, when she saw ice blue eyes staring at her.

"Tristan, what are you doing here?" Cassidy hissed, backing away from her fiancée.

"Is that the way you greet your future husband? And if you must know, your cousin invited me?"

_Note to self, "thank" Bruce for inviting pretty boy._

"Missed me, beautiful?" Tristan asked returning his hand to Cassidy's exposed back; his had greedily touching her skin. "I know I sure have missed you."

He looked at Cassidy, his blue eyes drunken with lust.

"Sure," came her unenthused reply.

Tristan smile falter and his eyes sobered with anger. That was not the answer he wanted.

"Are you positive that is how you want to answer me?" he threateningly asked, while roughly grabbing her wrist.

Cassidy winced in pain. She knew there would be a bruise tomorrow she would have to conceal. It wasn't the first one, and it wouldn't be the last

"Yes. I've missed you too, darling," she breathed out through the pain.

Satisfied, Tristan released her. Cassidy began to rub her injury wrist, while putting gas much distance between them as the crowded room allowed. Clapping erupted around them as Bruce concluded his speech. Everyone scattered back to his or her original positions, leaving Cassidy alone with Tristan.

"I'm highly upset that you have made zero effort to see me since the move."

Cassidy's skin crawled at the sound of his voice. Even in a room full of people, she felt alone and vulnerable.

"I've…I've been busy."

"You have?" he challenged, while stalking closer.

"Gordon, he uh gave me tons of reports to review."

"Sounds like him."

Cassidy let out the breath she was holding. He bought her answer. True, Gordon did giver her numerous folders of police records to review, but she made extra effort to avoid Tristan as much as possible.

"Why are you staying with Bruce anyway? You know you are more than welcome to stay with me. I still don't see why you need you own apartment in the first place. We are getting married, we will be living together."

The malice in his voice struck fear within Cassidy, but she was spared coming up with a lie on the spot when a gunshot went off and eerie silence filled the room.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We are tonight's entertainment!"

Cassidy began pushing her way toward the front of the crowd with Tristan hot on her heels. Curiosity had gotten the best of her, and Cassidy needed to know what was going on. Her police instincts had kicked in.

"I only have one question. Where is Harvey Dent?"

Cassidy had finally made her way to the front and laid her eyes on the intruder. His face was painted with white makeup, and his eyes were heavily lined in black. His hair was dyed to reflect a green tint, and his lips were painted ruby red. What struck Cassidy the most were his scars. The scars gave the man an appearance of a permanent smile. His name was the Joker, and he was the newest villain to terrorize Gotham. Bruce had given Cassidy the briefing on the Joker's activity over the past weeks. Now with the man only feet away from her, Cassidy was frozen not only with intimidation but also awe of being in the presence of Gotham's most dangerous man.

Cassidy scanned the crowed over looking for Harvey Dent, the object for the Joker's visit. Dent was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Bruce for that matter.

_Of course, Bruce is missing at a time like this, _she thought.

She glanced to her side and saw her fiancée was there. As much as she now hated the man, she was relieved that she wasn't alone in this situation.

The Joker began walking through the crowd, asking patrons about Harvey's whereabouts. Despite herself, Cassidy couldn't help but find his antics a bit comical. She even went as far as to giggle when the villain grab a glass of wine, completely spilling it in the process, and the continued to drink the now empty glass. Cassidy quickly slapped her hand over her mouth. She did not just giggled out loud at a time like this. She looked around praying that the sound went unheard, but she had no such luck. Her laughter reached the ears of the Joker himself, and he quickly strode over to the source.

"Are uh are you laughing?" he asked while he eyed the petite woman in front of him.

Cassidy felt a chill go run down her spine from the combination of his voice and intense stare.

_He's just like every other criminal you've dealt with Cass. Get a hold of yourself, _she thought. _Just play his game._

She lowered her hand from her mouth, revealing a smirk underneath.

"And what if I am? Minus the fact that you are threatening our lives, you're quite the charmer."

The Joker smiled a wicked grin at her words. He took his gloved hand and placed it under Cassidy's chin, forcing her green eyes to stare into his dark orbs. He began to assess the woman. She was very attractive, if you were into that thing. Striking terror into the hearts of Gotham's citizen was how the Joker got off. She struck a chord with him, and he didn't like that. As he was eyeing Cassidy, he noticed something, a scar. He took his other hand and pulled Cassidy's bangs behind her ear. His eyes had a new gleam to them, something Cassidy couldn't place. Those eyes ran over her face, studying each scar. He was extremely curious as to how the beauty got them. All the while during the Joker's examination, Cassidy was freaking out on the inside. Her heart was racing, her breathing quickening. She knew being this close to the Joker was a recipe for disaster. She did not like the look in his eyes as he studied her mangled face. She was extremely anger that her fiancée stood quietly by her side, doing nothing to stop it.

The Joker slyly pulled the switchblade out of his jacket. He began to lightly trace each scar on Cassidy's face.

"Tristan," She whispered, pleading for the man to do something. He turned away, acting like he did not hear.

The Joker let out a maniacal laugh at the exchange.

"Looks like un lover boy did not sign up for uh the hero part," she said while looking at the woman.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Cassidy muttered.

"You, I like," the Joker finally announced, letting go of Cassidy's face. "You'll have to excuse me doll face, but I've got people to threaten and district attorneys to locate."

The Joker continued his questioning, leaving Cassidy in a state of confusion.

"What the hell was that about?" Tristan whispered.

Cassidy just shook her head. She could not explain the exchanged that just took place. She could not describe the fear, and dare she say, excitement that ran through her veins as the Joker studied her. Cassidy broke away from thoughts and noticed the change in her surroundings. The Joke now had Rachel Dawes dandling outside an open window with Batman standing a few feet away.

_When did he get here? No more drifting off when super villains are in the room. I miss too much! _She thought as she watched the scene play out.

"Let her go," Batman shouted.

"Poor choice of words," came the Joker's reply.

In a blink of an eye, Rachel was falling to her death with Batman not far behind, in an attempt to save her. Despite the fact that her friend could be plummeting to her death, Cassidy found herself laughing at the Joker's antics for the second time tonight.

"What is wrong with me," she scolded.

"This is where we bid adieu," the Joker announced to the crowed while making a sweeping bow. He made his way towards the exit with his lackey following close behind. Before he waltzed out into the night, Cassidy caught his attention once more.

"See you uh around doll face. I guaranteed that."

He sent a wink her way, licked his lips, and disappeared into the Gotham night.

With the threat of immediate danger gone, Tristan decided to make his presence felt again. He roughly grabbed his fiancée's arm and pulled her outside. Once the couple was in the back lawn of the Manor, Tristan began to let Cassidy know exactly how he felt about tonight's events.

"What the fuck was you doing in there? You are aware that he is a criminal, not a fucking party clown. You've could have gotten killed, but oh I forgot. You always liked getting that cheap thrill from the bad boys. Don't you damn well forget you are mine! If you pull a fucking stunt like that again, you will pay for it dearly."

"What the hell was I suppose to do Tristan? You clearly weren't growing a pair and riding in on your noble steed to save me. The last time someone held a knife to my face, you sat and watched. Tonight was not any different!"

Tristan had heard enough. He reared his hand back and slapped her as hard as he could. Cassidy whimpered and she felt blood pull in her mouth.

"Do not ever speak to me like that again, bitch! You are MY fiancée! You are going to learn to appreciate your position. You'll learn to listen," he whispered with a deadly tone.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Cassidy muttered.

Tristan heard and gave Cassidy another shot to silence her.

"Got to hell," she fired back, after wiping the blood from her face.

"I'll save you a spot right next to me. Let's go. You are going home with me. Once the night is over, you'll learn you're place."

Tristan grabbed her by the arm once more and escorted Cassidy to his police cruiser. Once there, he shoved her in the back like a prisoner. He got into the driver side and sped toward his apartment. Little did the couple know that another pair of eyes, eyes that were heavily lined in black, witnessed the exchange.


	7. The Morning After

**Hello my lovely readers! Sorry for the inactivity over the weekend. I made the trip home last weekend and was spending time with the fam, but I'm back with the revised version of Chapter 7! Be on the look out for Chapter 8 either Wednesday or Thursday! Please keep sending in your reviews, I LOVE hearing from y'all! Y'all are absoluetly amazing!**

**Thanks! Happy Reading and until next time - TRS**

* * *

Cassidy awoke with a startle. She shot up quickly in bed and took in her surroundings. For a split second, she was unaware of her whereabouts. The then the events of last night flooded her memory. She remembered the taste of her own blood, the verbal insults and threats slurred at her, the pain behind each shot. After an hour of verbal and physical abuse, Cassidy blacked out. Now looking at her naked form under the sheet, it was hard to assess what happened. Cassidy cautiously looked to her side, expecting to see Tristan passed out in bed next to her. Only a pillow met her gaze. Cassidy let out a sigh of relief. She couldn't handle a replay of last night. She guessed that he had headed off to the station.

Cassidy ran her hand through her tangled auburn tresses and massaged her temples. Her whole body was aching. It felt like she had been hit repeatedly with a sledgehammer. She surveyed her ivory skin and saw multiple bruises already forming. She drew the sheet around her and began to shuffle through the dresser. She found some of her clothing that had collected at his apartment through the years. She slowly stumbled towards the shower and turned the water up as high as it would g. She gingerly entered the steaming water, letting it soothe her aching muscles. Tears began to mix with the water. Overcome with emotion and shame that she had let this relationship get this bad. Cassidy slid to the floor of the shower and began to uncontrollable sob. She cried. She screamed. She cursed his name. She did anything she could think of to numb the pain.

She exited the shower, pulling her hair into a ponytail not worrying about drying. She quickly got dressed in jeans and one of Tristan's dress shirts to cover her bruises. Tristan had not discarded Cassidy's belongings, so her makeup was still in her drawer in his bathroom. She hurriedly covered her face with foundation, making sure that her bruises were hidden.

Cassidy then proceeded to escape her prison. She was afraid that at any moment Tristan would reappear and she would be trapped forever. She rushed down three flights of stairs and let out a joyful sigh once she was on the streets. Cassidy hailed a cab and had the driver make to her sanctuary at full speed. She wanted the safety that Wayne Manor's walls provided.

Fifteen minutes later, Cassidy was face to face with the familiar oak doors. She burst through them, relief spreading through her.

"Ah, Miss Cassidy, welcome back," Alfred greeted her from the stairwell. "Master Bruce is enjoying breakfast in the kitchen."

Cassidy nodded and smile at the older man and headed towards the kitchen. Bruce was hidden behind the morning paper with a cup of coffee in his hand. He was unaware of Cassidy's presence. Cassidy almost wanted to cry again at the sight of him. Everything would be all right now. Bruce was here, her "big brother." Bruce wouldn't let Tristan lay a finger on her. She was going to be okay.

"You sure know how to throw a party," Cassidy said announcing her presence.

Bruce sat his paper down and all of built up worry was released. After the Joker fiasco, Cassidy was nowhere to be found. Bruce searched the entire manor, but he couldn't find his cousin. He was tempted to let Batman search Gotham for her, but Alfred told him to wait till morning. He had never been happier to see Cassidy.

"Funny Cass," Bruce finally retorted to his cousin's comment.

"How's Rachel?" Cassidy asked while joining Bruce at the table.

"A little shaken up, but she is fine."

Cassidy looked down at the article that Bruce had been reading intensely moments ago. It was an article reporting on the Joker's antics from last night and a brief description of a video the madman had sent to the news stations this morning.

"So Miss Detective, what is your professional opinion on this guy?" Bruce asked as Cassidy finished reading the article.

"First off, he's one intimidating person. One of the most I have ever came across. He is heartless and sadistic sociopath. He reeks of evil, and at the same time quite charming, funny, and a bit likeable in a creepy way. Not to mention, he's clever. What I would give to have an hour with that guy? I'd like to know what makes him tick. I haven't met anyone quite like him."

"Cassidy, you scare me sometimes," Bruce teased, yet there was some truth to that.

He could not believe that she just described the most dangerous man Gotham has seen. Cassidy just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. She was just to strange opinions over her fascination with criminals. Her dissertation was an in-depth analysis on serial killers. Cassidy found criminals interesting, which made her great at her job of stopping them.

"You know whom else I'd like to have an hour with?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I could only imagine."

"Batman. The guy runs around the city in a tight leather suit fighting crime and striking fear into the hearts of Gotham's evildoers. Clearly the man has issues! He has way too much time on his had, he needs a hobby!"

Bruce just laughed along and shook his head at his cousin. He couldn't wait to see the look on Cassidy's face the day she found out his secret. It would be priceless.

"What if I was Batman?" Bruce asked, testing the water.

Cassidy almost fell out of her seat from her laughter.

"You, Batman? That is too rich, Bruce!" She managed to squeak out through her giggles. "If you're Batman dear, then I am Wonder Woman!"

"Yea, yea, yea laugh it up. Just killing my ego," Bruce replied.

He just rolled his eyes at his cousin's antics with a knowing smirk on his face. Yup, he couldn't wait to see the shocked look on her face when "Wonder Woman" found out.

Once she calmed sown from her fit of tears, Cassidy posed a serious question.

"Do you think he'll turn himself over? Will Batman give in to the Joker's demands?"

Bruce didn't know the answer yet. How much longer could he hold out? Each day someone lost his or her life because he continued to hide. How long could he hold out before the guilt became too much to bear? Then there was Cassidy, Rachel, Alfred, and others to think about. If he revealed himself as Batman, how much more danger would he put them in?

"I honestly don't know, Cass."

"I pray he doesn't. Everyone needs hope, a hero to cling too. Batman is all that Gotham has. Without him, the Joker wins. He's the only true hope that we have to stop him. Gotham may not know it, but they need Batman. This city needs to realize that before they try something drastic. They may hate him for holding out, for not turning himself over. I won't. It's a tough decision, but one that only a true hero can make. Only the weak give in to threats. Gotham needs a guardian that can turn his back on the popular decision and make the right one. I believe that Batman is that hero."

Bruce's confidence rose as he listened to his cousin's words. One person still believed in Batman, and that one person was enough to keep fighting. He looks over at Cassidy while she gazed out the window. He hair was pulled back revealing the scars that were normally kept hidden.

"You could have that fixed," he said, motioning to her face. "I'd pay whatever price it took. I'd find you the best doctor the world could offer."

Cassidy gave her cousin a sincere smile. He always did whatever he could for her, and she never felt that she could ever thank him enough for what he has done over the years. She would be lost without him.

"It's not possible, though I greatly appreciate the gesture," she whispered. "I've already thought of that option. I got several opinions and all were roughly the same. They felt the too much damage had been done to the dermis layer of my skin. It would be too tricky and operation, and more damage could be possible. There were too many risks involved, there was a high chance that permanent damage to my nerves could be done. For the past seven months I have had as much skin grafts and operation that the doctors felt were safe. This is the best that any doctor could do."

Bruce nodded, feeling guilty for even bringing the subject up. He understood how sensitive the subject of her scars was; yet he had to offer. He wished he had been there, no he wished Batman had been there. He could have saved her. He could have protected her. The scared face was a reminder that he couldn't help the one person that matter the most to him.

A rare awkward silence had fallen upon the cousins as the two retreated to their private thoughts. The silence was broken by Rod Stewart's "Do Ya Think I'm Sexy" blasting from Cassidy's hip pocket. Bruce let out a loud chuckle.

"You think that's funny? You should have been there when I forgot to turn my phone on silent at the funeral home last year, " she retorted while reaching for her phone.

"Only you Cass."

"Williams" Cassidy answered after fumbling to open her phone. "Gordon, what do I owe the pleasure?"

Bruce's interest picked up once Gordon was established as the caller. There might have been another Joker incident.

"Williams, there's been a…situation. You need to get down to the station immediately," Gordon answered solemnly.

"What's going on? You sound like somebody…died," Cassidy's last word came out in a whisper. The wheels had begun to turn in her head.

Bruce watched as Cassidy listened to Gordon. It was easy to detect that the news wasn't good. He wanted her to reply, so he could get a gist of the situation, just in case Batman need to suit up. Bruce didn't get that reply. Cassidy ended the call without another word. He walked to his cousin and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Cassie, what's wrong?"

Cassidy pulled herself from her zoned out state with the sound of her name being spoken. She jumped into action. She raced out the kitchen and out the front doors of the Manor without answering Bruce. Her mind repeatedly replayed the sentence that Gordon had spoken to her. It was too unbelievable. It was outrageous to think. He, of all people, couldn't be dead. He was too strong. He was too smart. He was too careful. There must have been a mistake. This was too crazy to be true. Cassidy had sprinted into the outskirts of the city and waved down her second cab of the day.

"Gotham PD. Step on it!" she ordered, while jumping in the backset.

"He's alive," she whispered. "It's just a cruel joke. He's alive."


	8. Now Let the Madness Begin

**Hey dolls! Before I have to head of to work a baseball game and spend the night studying my life away, I wanted to present you with the revised version of Chapter 8! Again just want to take the time to thank my readers. For those who have been here since day one, thank you for being so patience with this story. I know it has been a long process! For those who have just stumbled upon it, I am soooo excited that you've discovered my story and hop you have been enjoying it thus far! I will try to have Chapter 9 updated for y'all on Thursday or Friday! So be on the look out! Thanks again for all the favorites and all the reviews! Y'all are wonderful and keep me motivated to continue! Please keep them up, love hearing form y'all!**

**Thanks Again! Happy Reading and Till Next Time - TRS**

* * *

Cassidy was panicking. On the outside, she was as calm and poised as ever, but it was a whole different story on the inside. Nerves and anxiety was trying to bubble to the surface. Her fingernails were reduced to nubs from excessive biting. She was shouting orders to the cab driver, trying to urge the vehicle faster and point out short cuts. She had to see it with her own two eyes. She had to have proof without a doubt before she would believe it. She had spent the past months wishing for this. She wasn't going to let her hopes grow only to see them get demolished over a mistake.

Just when she thought her patience couldn't hold on any longer, the cab pulled in front of Gotham City Police Department. Cassidy scrambled out of the cab, throwing cash at the driver. She jogged up the stairs; a foreboding feeling crept through her veins. Cassidy knew what was waiting on the other side of those doors. He would be waiting. His lifeless form would be waiting in a body bag for Cassidy to claim. Those ice blue eyes that had struck love and fear into her hear would be forever closed. Cassidy didn't know what her reaction would be, or what it should be.

She inhaled a deep breath to clear her mind and entered the station. As she stood in the middle of the station, Cassidy quickly scanned her surroundings. All of her future fellow officers wore faces fill with grief, shock, or sorrow. A few had silent tears falling. This was the confirmation Cassidy needed. He was dead.

"Williams," Gordon's voice called.

Cassidy turned to see her boss on the far side of the room. He motioned her over. She took the cur and strode over to his side. The sound of her name being called caused every office in the room to stare at her, looks of sympathy on their faces. Cassidy began to feel uncomfortable. Everyone expected her to break down. They expected her to sob, sink to her knees, and beg for this to be false. They were all waiting for it. They were waiting in vain. Cassidy wasn't here to play the part of the devastated fiancée. She played that part roughly seven months ago. She wasn't making an encore performance.

"What happened?" she whispered, afraid to break the eerie silence that had filled the room.

Cassidy followed Gordon while he spoke.

"We found him here this morning. There was a body bag on the front steps with a card addressed to you. When we brought it in, he was inside."

Gordon stopped. They had reaches, what Cassidy assumed, was an examination room for unlucky victims. She eyed a table in the middle of the room, a large body bag placed on it. With slow shaky steps, Cassidy walk toward the table. She peered inside and saw the unthinkable. Inside the bag was Tristan. His face was painted to look like the Joker's. The left side of Tristan's face was mangled and carved with knife wounds. Each wound matched Cassidy's scars perfectly, except one. Tristan's throat was spilt open, the cause of death. Cassidy's emotionless eyes just stared at the corpse. She was waiting for him to wake up, to move, something. Nothing would happen, there was no life left in that body.

"You said there was a card addressed to me?" she asked, her eyes still not leaving the body.

Gordon handed Cassidy an unopened envelope. Cassidy carefully opened it and silently read the scratchy handwriting.

_Dearest Cassidy,_

_You told him to go to hell._

_I took the liberty to point him in the uh "right direction."_

_Love,_

_Joe Kerr_

"Joe Kerr," she whispered, handing the note to Gordon for him to examine.

It didn't take someone with a genius IQ to discover who the murderer was. Cassidy was stun. Questions began to flood her head. How did he know her name? How did he know about the argument? When did he take Tristan? Had he been in the apartment that night? Why didn't he take her as well? How long had he been watching? Was he still watching? The hair on the back of Cassidy's neck stood on end. Could he really still be watching her now?

Cassidy felt sick. She always dreamt of the day she would escape Tristan. She always thought she would be overjoyed, elated, and relieved. She did not feel any of those things. All that consumed her was guilt. She brought this on Tristan. She hated the man, but she never wished death on him.

"Williams, are you okay?"

Cassidy was unaware that her body had been convulsing while her mind was running.

"I just. I just need to go home," she spoke.

"I'll have one of my men drive you."

Cassidy sat in the passenger seat of the patrol car. The trip was silent, neither her nor the officer spoke. Cassidy gazed out the window, but nothing registered. She was wrapped in her own head and the massive guilt that was overwhelming her. Then there was the severity of the situation. He was watching her. He could still be watching her. It was an unsettling thought.

Once the car arrived at Wayne Manor, Cassidy exited in a daze. She did not remember opening the door. She did not remember being enveloped in Bruce's arms. She did not remember any of the comforting words he was sending her way.

"I need to lay down," she mumbled.

He nodded and released her from his embrace. Cassidy, still in her zombie state, stumbled to her bedroom. Once inside the privacy of those walls, she broke. She collapsed on the bed and clung to her pillow for dear life. She had killed Tristan. This was her fault. Her heart broke for the loss. The past months, Tristan had been vile, cruel, and vicious. Cassidy was relived that this man was gone from her life. Somewhere in the deep recesses of his soul, the Tristan she fell in love with was still underneath the monster he became. That Tristan died right along with the other. She cried over that part of dying. She cried because she felt sick for feeling glimmers of happiness over the death of the other. She no longer had to live in constant fear. He could never hurt her again.

There was another reason to cry though, a new reason to cry. A derange sociopath had developed an infatuation with her. He had watched her. He had killed for her. It sent a numbing chill through her body. Cassidy had a new reason to stay awake at night. She never knew if heavy lined eyes were watching her, waiting to make their move.


	9. I am the Batman?

**Hello guys and gals! I proudly present the revised version of Chapter 9! The revised version of Chapter 10 should be out sometime this weekend, so be on the look out! Just want to thank y'all for being the best audience ever! Thanks again for being so patience whether you been there since the beginning or just stumbled upon the story recently. Please keep sending in reviews, I LOVE hearing from y'all!**

**Thanks again! Happy Reading and Until Next Time! - TRS**

* * *

Tristan's funeral was two days later. Cassidy attended the funeral with Bruce by her side. She even was asked to deliver a eulogy. She wrote a heartbreaking one about the man they were here to pay their last respects to. Little did anyone in attendance know that the man that Cassidy was speaking so much heart felt words about was not the man being buried on this rainy morning. No, that man died six months ago. The man that was in the elaborate casket was a cold, cruel, heartless shell.

The days following the funeral, Cassidy consumed her time with studying the bulk of Gotham's criminal past. She was making headway through the mountains of paperwork that Gordon supplied. She was close to being medically cleared to work again as well. After the recent events, she needed to be back to work badly.

What time Cassidy did not devote to studying paper work, Cassidy had a new subject of interest. Cassidy was intrigues and petrified about the Clown Prince of Crime, especially after his involvement with the death of her fiancée, and Cassidy devoured any information she could get on the Joker. Cassidy had several unanswered questions about Tristan's death. Tracking down the Joker was a way to preoccupy her running mind.

The Joker had been relatively quite after the incident at the Commissioner's funeral. Cassidy did not attend since she did not know the man, but she watched the live broadcast. She gazed in horror as Jim Gordon sacrifice his life to protect the mayor. Gordon had become a good friend and mentor in the short time Cassidy knew him. Cassidy was upset, but she knew Gordon would not want time wasted on mourning his loss. No, Jim Gordon would want that time to be harnessed on capturing the Joker before he could strike again.

Today was that day. Harvey Dent had issued a press conference for this afternoon, during which Batman was going to turn himself over to custody, sparing the city from any more wrath of the Joker. Lying in bed, Cassidy was glued to her laptop screen watching the streaming coverage. She had a foreboding feeling about all of this. She knew that once Batman gave up, that Gotham was only going to get worse. It was their funeral. The citizens of Gotham gave up. They were ready to throw Batman to the dogs. Batman was whatever Gotham needed him to be. He was going to be their human sacrifice now. Cassidy was sickened by the thought. They shouldn't be given into to terrorist's demands. This wasn't going to cure the situation. With Batman out of the picture, the Joker would only become stronger.

Cassidy watched as Harvey Dent pleaded with Gotham's citizens, making the same case as the one Cassidy had in her head. Those pleas fell on deaf ears. Gotham's citizens wanted instant gratification, and the only way they felt to achieve that was for Batman to reveal his identity.

"So be it," came Dent's reply. "Take the Batman into custody. I am the Batman."

If Cassidy had been drinking something at that moment, she would have spewed the liquid all over her laptop.

"No fucking way!" she shouted at the computer screen, as an office handcuffed and escorted Dent out of the building. "Of all the people, I never would have guessed Dent."

Once the conference had concluded, Cassidy replayed it again and again in her mind. Something didn't add up. The more she thought about it, the less she believed that Dent was Batman.

_He's not badass enough_, he mind argues with itself.

_When you think about it, where was Harvey when the Joker crashed the fundraiser? He was MIA, yet Batman appeared on cue. Batman seemed pretty concerned with Rachel's life. All signed that point to Dent as Batman. _

_Bruce was missing too? Gives him just as much case as Harvey. Harvey doesn't seem like a badass, and Batman is definitely a badass!_

Cassidy internal argument was interrupted when her stomach growled, announcing it was time to eat. Her stomach wins any argument. She scurried her way toward the kitchen to find some grub only to find Alfred already preparing one of her favorites, grilled cheese.

"How'd you know?" she asked the older man.

"It's like clockwork every day, Miss Cassidy," he replied with a smile, placing the sandwich in front of her.

"That's why you are my favorite!" she laughed, taking a large bite.

Alfred smiled at Cassidy. He had known her for twenty-seven years now, and she still hasn't change.

"Alfred, I need your help," Cassidy declared between bites. "I've been having a serious argument with myself. I need outside input. Do you really think Dent is Batman?" she asked with a giggle at how serious she was taking this whole thing.

"What have you concluded so far Miss Cassidy?"

"I want to believe that he is, but my gut id telling me that he is not. I think that there is more going on than what is on the surface."

"I would say that that is a very solid observation," Alfred replied, a knowing look on his face.

Cassidy was a very intelligent girl, always had been. He knew that Bruce was eventually going to reveal his secret to his cousin, but Alfred knew that Cassidy would more than likely stumble upon it herself beforehand.

Cassidy finished her meal and gave the butler a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for the grub Al," she shouted, while sprinting her way back towards her room.

Cassidy jumped in the shower, and now with her stomach satisfied, she resumed her argument.

_He is mysterious enough to be Batman. He barely talked when we met at the fundraiser. _

_He doesn't have the build to me the Dark Knight. Dent looks like he would get his teeth kicked down his throat by every crook in Gotham._

_He has the intelligence to be Batman, though. With being the District Attorney, he has the access to all sorts of information that is off limits to civilians._

_I'm still going back to brawn. Dent fails in that department._

After going back and forth for twenty minutes, Cassidy gave up. She exited the shower and slipped into some pajamas.

"I guess I will never know," she yawned as she crawled under the sheets. "I still don't think he is badass enough."

Cassidy awoke with a jump, almost falling out of bed in the process. Her phone was blaring Rod Stewart.

"Damn it! Who is calling at two in the bloody damn morning?"

She groped in the dark until she grasped her phone on the nightstand.

"Williams," she grumpily answered.

"Good to hear form you too," came the reply.

"Gordon? Either I am going insane or I'm dreaming," Cassidy joke, while sitting up in bed. With her boss making a late night call, she knew something was up. She turned the lamp on the nightstand on and began to wake herself up.

"It is a long story that I'm sure you'll here later, but we've got a bigger issue on hand."

"I'm listening," Cassidy replied.

"I need you at the station immediately. We've got the Joker. He is being transported to the station now. I want you to be there when we book him. I want your expert analysis on hand," Gordon explained.

"I'm on my way."

Cassidy hung up her phone and ran her fingers through her hair. She threw on the first articles of clothes she stumbled upon, put on her leather jacket, and rushed out the door.

"This should be…interesting," she said to herself, as she waited for her ride to Gotham PD.


	10. Not Every Story has a Happy Ending

**Hello lovlies! Proudly present the revised version of Chapter 10! Chapter 11 should be out around Monday! Thank all my old and new readers for being simply perfect! Love your reviews, always makes me smile when I read them! :) So please keep sending in your opinions, love to hear each and everyone! **

**Thanks! Happy Reading and Until Next Time - TRS**

* * *

After a brief ride, Gotham City Police Department came into view. Cassidy paid her fare and scurried out of vehicle. Cassidy gazed up at the ominous building, knowing the evil waiting inside. Nerves and anxiety began developing. She didn't know what to expect once she entered the station. She didn't know what Gordon wanted her here in the first place either. The brief phone conversation did not go into details, and Cassidy technically hadn't begun her job as one of Gotham's finest.

As if on cue, Gordon exited the station and spotted the young woman looking up at the building. Cassidy spied him from the corner of her eye and made up her mind that she couldn't stare at the building forever. She jogged up the stairs and shook hands with her once presumed deceased boss.

"Leaving so soon, Jim? Can't imagine why you would want to skip out on the party," she greeted with a cheeky grin.

"I've got a family at home who still think I'm six feet under. Joker can hold over till morning. Family is more important."

"Understandable, but before you run off, I've got one question that's been running through my mine since your lovely little wake up call. Why me? Of all your capable officers, why call me? I'm not officially a member on the force yet."

"I needed someone who I could trust to watch my 'capable officers'."

"So, I'm the baby-sitter," Cassidy sarcastically replied. "The clown is in a secure cell surrounded by countless armed officers, and you wake me up from my beauty sleep to for this!"

"He's killed six of my men, Williams. Cops in there would love to get their hands on him. You're the rookie. You had no ties to those fallen officers. You're the clean slate. I called you to babysit your co-workers, not the Joker."

"Not trying to bust your bubble, but you do remember that Tristan was my fiancée."

"From what I gather, his absence was welcomed."

Cassidy remained silent and looked down at her feet. She was slightly embarrassed that her boss called her on that.

"Guess I can't argue with the boss," Cassidy finally piped up.

"Nope because you will never win Williams."

Gordon made his way down the stairs and waved down a cad. He turned back around and shouted after his new officer.

"Go easy on them, Williams. Their nerves are rattled enough as it is. Let's not add to that, shall we?"

"I'll try my best, but I'm not making any promises, sir."

Gordon just shook his had at the woman with a smirk on his lips.

"Welcome to the force, Williams. The first sign of trouble, call me."

Cassidy nodded and continued towards the building. After a five-minute search, she stumbled upon the room she was looking for, the holding cells. Cassidy slipped into the room unnoticed, except by the ever-watchful eyes of a certain clown. Cassidy surveyed the room, noticing the effect that the Joker's presence had on the officers. Some were scared stiff, leaving a wide space between themselves and his cell. Some were tense and jumping at each noise. A few of the more cocky officers were pacing back and forth near the cells, jeering at its inhabitants.

Cassidy stealthy walked toward the holding cell. She stopped a few feet short by a table containing a vast arsenal of weapons. She delicately picked up the largest knife and examined it. She lifted her gaze from the knife and drifted it towards the Joker. Cassidy was well ware that his dark eyes had not left her since she entered the room.

"I believe it is safe to assume that these are yours," she stated.

The response she got was a flick of his tongue over his bottom lip.

"Not bad, but…" A gun being placed against her head interrupted Cassidy. Apparently her fellow officers finally noticed her presences and they weren't happy with her proximity to the cells.

"I'm going to ask you to drop the knife. You are tampering with evidence. I have the right to arrest you on the spot," the officer who had Cassidy at gunpoint boldly ordered.

A grin spread across Cassidy features. She gave a wink toward the villain, which sparked a glimmer of curiosity in his eyes. This is the first time Cassidy had a gun pointed at her head. It came with the territory of being an undercover cop. She was used to working the dirty side of things, and sometimes her undercover persona would come out. This was one of those times.

"Sorry officer," Cassidy replied, setting the knife carefully back in its original spot. "Had I know there was going to be a gun fight, I would have brought my own."

"You are fully aware that you are inches away from Gotham's most dangerous man."

Cassidy rolled her eyes. How dumb did they take her for?

"Are you serious? I thought it was someone's birthday, and he was here to make balloon animals."

Her statement earned a low chuckled from the scarred man. Cassidy shifted her weight as the officer cocked his gun. Cassidy's grin grew even wider. She ignored the fact that her life could have been taken at any second. She had face death before. She knew what to expect when interacting with a killer. She could tell that this officer was all talk and no guts. He wouldn't pull the trigger.

"Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," she continued, giving the Joker her attention again. "Not a bad collection, but I prefer my own."

With the swiftness of a cat, Cassidy sprung into action. She produced a knife out of her back jean pocket, and in the blink of an eye, she was now behind the officer that had heckled her with a knife pressed firmly against his jugular. No, she wasn't going to kill him, only evoke a little intimidation and respect into him and all who were witnessing.

"I'm not sure who y'all run things here in Gotham, she deadly whisper, just loud enough for the room to hear, "but back in LA, friendly fire is not acceptable. Next time sugar, how about we point the weapons at the criminals and not the officers."

As quickly as she had produce the knife, she returned it back to its hiding place. Cassidy perched herself on top of a neighboring desk. The cop she just held at knifepoint was rubbing his neck, thankful there wasn't any blood.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Cassidy Williams," she announced to her audience. "I'm your newest fellow officer."

Cassidy scanned the faces of each cop in the room. Her smile grew wider at the shock faces. She was proud of her performance. Rick Jones, the officer that she had threatened with the knife, finally broke the silence.

"Are you insane?" he spat venomously, still holding his neck. "You need to be locked up like the freak."

"Should I take that as an insult or a compliment?"

"What!" Jones asked incredulously.

"You compared my "insanity" to that of the man deemed the most psychotic criminal to grace Gotham. That would be placing me right with the best."

"Are you complementing the freak now?"

"I've spent my entire career working undercover with the slime that is the Los Angeles crime scene. He is one of the best I've seen. One human being has brought an entire city to its knees. I give credit where credit is due."

"You are insane," Jones spat again. "What did Rivers ever see in you?"

Cassidy smiled faltered with the mention of that name. She knew once her name registered that Tristan was going to come up eventually. The officers at Gotham still pictured Tristan as their hero, but Cassidy had a little secret.

"Oh dear Tristan, everyone's favorite hero! The knight in shining armor that had come to rid Gotham of its filth," Cassidy mockingly replied.

Her smile had turned into a scowl. Her eyes turned dark, and it was clear to everyone it the room that her demeanor had taken a turn for the worse. Cassidy jumped from her seat and began pacing the space in front of the holding cell, like a leopard locked in a cage. The Joker's eyes never missed a single move she made.

"How could I forget that he is still the golden boy that could do no wrong? Guess I was the only one that got to see the other side. The real hero in this room is him," Cassidy said, her gaze lingering on the Joker's. "Your 'freak' here turned out to be my savior. Thank you, by the way."

Cassidy meant every work too, and by the twisted smile on the Joker's face, he knew that as well. His dark gaze bore into hers, and Cassidy was having trouble looking away. In that dark, intense gaze, Cassidy felt like every secret she had was out in the open, like he had just unlocked everything she was trying to keep hidden.

Oddly, the Joker had a similar feeling. Listening to her praise of sorts and the way her green eyes looked at him, he was mesmerized. She looked at him as if he was sane, as if he was human. She looked at him with the greenest eyes that could stare into the depths of one's soul and even while looking at the darkest parts; she could still see some goodness. This was a new feeling for the Joker, and he despised it.

The moment between the two was broken be the raving of Jones.

"You are sick! How could you thank the man that killed your fiancée?" he demanded.

"Would you like to hear a lovely tale about you home boy?" Cassidy asked, turning her attention back towards the officers.

"I met Tristan at a convention roughly five years ago. It was one of those "love at first sight" moments. I knew then and there that I was sold and that he was it. We started dating and everything was picture perfect," Cassidy began with a broken smile on her face as spoke of the happy time of their relationships.

"We got engaged about a year ago, and that was when it all went straight to hell."

Cassidy resumed her pacing, while divulging her tale. The Joker listened adamantly to each word that left her lips. His hands gripped the edge of the bench he was sitting on. He wanted to know how she got them. He needed to know.

"I was an undercover cop for the LAPD. My career had been focused on gaining access into the inner circle of Blain Lamont, Los Angeles's biggest crime and drug lord. Lamont is seemingly untouchable. He is a state senator with a pristine public image. He had friends in very high places and money to throw around to boot. At the slightest sign of trouble, he could dish out a few thousands dollars and the situation would disappear. My boss had been trying to bring him down for fifteen years. Then I came into the picture."

"A month or so after the engagement, I had finally caught Lamont's eye," Cassidy continued. "Word had reached his ear about my criminal expertise. He was eager to get me into his exclusive crew. I was an asset. He was planning one of the biggest heists that California had ever seen, and we had to play it perfectly to catch him in the middle of it. I had to cut off all ties to my real life. I had to go as far as becoming Lamont's fiancée to gain his full trust. Let's just say Tristan did not like these moves. He was always the jealous type. Tristan wanted me out and stupidly did the only thing he could think of to accomplish that. He sent Lamont a manila envelope that contained files, paperwork, photographs, and more that incriminated me as an officer. With a blink of an eye, my cover that I spent years developing was destroyed."

Her audience held their breath over the suspense Cassidy was building. She did not know what possessed her to reveal the events that happened that night. She had not told anyone this story, not even Bruce. Here she was telling complete strangers.

"I had to leave LA and fast. Lamont had eyes and ears all over the city. If you double-crossed him, you didn't live to tell the tale. He had ways of finding me, no matter how much protection the force provided. Tristan had flown out to LA to help me back up my things and escape to Gotham with him. Tristan clearly never heard the stories about Lamont's revenge escapades. You stab Lamont's back he slaughters yours. There is always a price to be paid. The night before our departure, Lamont paid us a little visit. He beat be around like a piñata till he was bored, and then he took my own knife," Cassidy pulled out that knife to add to the dramatics of the story, "and he carves my face like a turkey on Thanksgiving."

Cassidy pulled her hair back and revealed the left side of her face. She heard some gasps; a few people turned away, and ever more stared at her grotesquely. Cassidy wasn't surprised. She didn't expect a war reception.

"Tristan just sat there and watched the entire thing. Turns out when there's a chance for his life to be endangered, he loses the hero quality real quick. He even went to the kitchen and got beers for himself and Lamont. He had all the power in the world to stop him, arrest him, or just do something, anything. He just sat there in silence and watched. He listened to me call out his name for help, pleading for him to save me. He just sat there. Here's the kicker, after Lamont left, Tristan waited ten painstaking minutes before calling 911."

Cassidy had return to her perch on the desk. She wiped away a lone tear that had managed to escape.

"I spent four month recovering in the hospital, suffering so much pain and numerous surgeries to repair the damage. The first thing he said to me after I was discharged was 'You deserved every bit of it, bitch.' He may not have pulled the trigger, but he damn well supplied the gun. Excuse me for not having any sympathy over his death, because he couldn't do the same for me."

The holding cell filled with complete silence. Cassidy stared at the woodwork on the desk, consumed with her own thoughts. Hew fellow officers were in a state of complete shock. They didn't know what to make of her story. The Tristan they knew and loved would never do that. They were afraid to move or speak, for they weren't sure what Cassidy might do next. She had already given them a roller coaster ride so far. After a brief period of time, everyone decided it was safe to disperse. Everyone steered cleared of not only the Joker but also Cassidy.

The Joker continued to stare at the shattered woman perched on the desk. She was beautiful. There was no denying that. To his personal taste, the scars that graced her face added to that tragic beauty. She displayed the ability to stoke fear into the hearts of every officer in the room, yet she on the inside she was broken into a million shards. He was entranced by this enigma of a woman. He wanted to solve her. His every traced every scar on her delicate face. Yes, this girl was a puzzle and how he wanted to solve her. She had been plaguing his mind as of late. He needed to figure out why and dispose of her like the rest.

After the eternity of silence, the ringing of a telephone sounded. After a brief conversation a female officer spoke.

"That was Gordon. He is on his way down here. Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes never made it home."

Every eye in the room turned to face the clown, who had broken into a fit of maniacal laughter.


	11. I Didn't Know You Care

**Hello dolls! Here is the revised version on Chapter 11! Chapter 12 should be out Wednesday or Thursday! Just want to thank y'all for all your reviews! Please keep sending them in, always makes my day to hear from y'all! **

**Thanks again! Happy Reading and Until Next Time - TRS**

* * *

Cassidy shook herself from her daze and sprung into action. Her instincts were taking over.

"Take him to the interrogation room, NOW!" she ordered to a neighboring officer, while motioning to the clown.

She began shouting off other orders to officers. She was determined that the five-second trip down the hall would run as smooth as silk. Gordon had placed her in charge; nothing was going to malfunction under her watch. Even though she had only officially been on the force foe barely an hour, everyone responded to Cassidy's orders as if she had been in charge for decades, her natural leadership qualities shining through.

"You two!" she bellowed at two beefy officers. She assessed that they were the biggest and strongest men on hand. "You get the honors of escorting our new friend."

Cassidy held her breath as she watched the two men enter the cell, their guns aimed at the Joker's forehead the entire time. A pair of handcuffs was slapped tightly around the Joker's wrists. The two officers roughly pulled the clown to his feet and drug him out of the cell. They began to lead him towards the interrogation room. Cassidy followed closely behind, a loaded gun placed firmly against the Joker's back.

"I usually wait till the uh third date before I whip out my weapon," the clown cackled at Cassidy.

He turned his head slightly, so that he could see the petite woman behind him.

"At the rate you're heading, we might not even get to the first date," she deadpanned right back.

This elicited another round of laughter from his scared lips, as he face forward.

"She's a catch, isn't she boys?" he asked his escorts through his laughter. "She'll be the death of some lucky bastard. Oh wait, she already was."

The Joker was met with silence, which only caused him to cackle more. Cassidy poked her gun further against his back. She assumed that he was thoroughly searched and weapons removed. She doubted he could not do much damage with no weapons and a pair of cuffs restraining him. He was smart and dangerous, and she wasn't taking any chances.

The short trip down the hallway felt like an eternity, but the odd group reach their destination without incident. The gentlemen officers lead the clown to his seat and handcuffed him securely to the metal table. The men promptly scurried out of the room like schoolgirls and locked the door safely behind them.

"Now what?" Cassidy's new friend Officer Jones asked/

"We wait for Gordon."

Ten minutes had past, and still no sign of Gordon. Cassidy was beyond anxious. She paces back and forth, shooting glances at the clock behind her and the purple-clad man on the other side of the one-way glass. She was unnerved at how at ease he looked. It gave Cassidy an uneasy feeling. Something was up. She knew whatever happened or was going to happen to Harvey and Rachel was not going to be pretty, especially with the Joker involved. Sitting here and doing nothing was only making the situation worse. Time was not on their side.

She watches as he looked at the mirror and sent a sickening smiled in her general direction. It was almost as if he could see through the glass and knew exactly where she was. Like he knew she was watching him like a hawk, looking for any sign, any clue that could give them an advantage.

Finally the door flew opened, and Gordon busted in. Cassidy froze in mid-pace.

"Has he said anything yet?" Gordon asked.

Officer Ramirez slowly shook her head no in reply. Gordon left and entered the interrogation room with the Joker. Cassidy pressed herself against the glass, studying every move and analyzing every work the Joker made. If he let a clue slip about the missing couple's whereabouts, Cassidy would catch it. She didn't feel that they would be that lucky. He was too smart for that.

Every muscle in Cassidy's body tensed. Gordon had released the Joker from his restraints, a risky move. The Joker was unpredictable. Giving him any kind of freedom was dangerous.

"If we're going to play games, I'm going to need a cup of coffee."

Cassidy watched as Gordon made his way toward the door.

"Ah, the good cop/bad cop routine," the Joker commented.

"Not exactly."

"What does that mean?" Cassidy whispered to the others present in the room.

She got her answer. The interrogation room was filled with blindly light. She gasped as she saw a figure standing behind the Joker.

Batman

Cassidy cringed when Gotham's resident vigilante slammed the face of the Joker into the metal table.

"Well guess he's the bad cop," she remarked, watching the scene.

Cassidy was on edge listening to the conversation between the bat and the clown. She was raking her brain, trying to think of any possible location of the missing district attorney. Cassidy let out a small yelp when she was pulled out of her thoughts by a loud thud. Batman had the Joker pinned against the glass.

Cassidy knew that Batman would do anything to get the information he needed, but Cassidy wondered if murder was included in the almost everything part as she watched the masked man repeatedly beat the villain.

Gordon had run out the room, and Cassidy following hot on his trails. Gordon tried to pry open the door separating them from the battling men.

"Gordon, we've got to get in there! He's going to kill him. He won't be any good to us dead," Cassidy stated, while helping Gordon with the door.

"He's not going to kill him," he replied in a very unconvincing voice.

Batman suddenly burst through the door. He looked over at Gordon and then at Cassidy. Cassidy couldn't help but notice an almost shocked looked he gave her. The look was fleeting though as the Caped Crusader returned to action, announcing that he was going after Rachel, leaving Gordon and his men to rescue Dent.

Gordon was running through the station, yelling out orders to the surrounding officers.

"He chief! What do you need me to do?" Cassidy asker her boss, ready to help out in any way.

"Check on the clown and go home. You've done more than enough, kid."

"I haven't done shit, Gordon. You are going to need all the help you can get."

"I've got it covered. Go home, Williams. That's an order."

Cassidy sighed and returned to the interrogation room as she was ordered. Detective Stephens was assigned the task of guarding the prisoner until Gordon returned.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Just checking to see if he's breathing," she answered while entering the room.

She cautiously made her way towards Gotham's most generous citizen. Her breathing and plus sped up with each step she crept closer. Once she determined she was at relatively safe distance, she knelt down in front of the man, who was lying haphazardly against the wall.

"You okay?" she quietly asked.

The only response she got was his dark eyes meeting hers.

"Are you okay?" she asked again. "I was beginning to think Bats mistook you for a piñata. You took some hard shots. If you need some medical attention, I can arrange that."

"I, uh, I didn't know you cared, doll face," he spoke while his face formed a twisted smile.

A chill rushed down Cassidy's spine.

"I don't. You are just no good to me dead," she spoke, her words coming out barely above a whisper.

He sat up straight, bringing himself closer than Cassidy liked. She held her breath as she watched his hand pull back her hair.

"Don't hind them," he simply said. His finger lightly traced the scar that went from Cassidy's lip to her cheekbone.

Cassidy clumsily stood up and backed out of the room. She could her his laughter chasing her retreating form. Cassidy sprinted out of the station and hailed a cab, urging the driver to get her home as quickly as humanly possible.

This was different than her pervious encounter with the Joker at Bruce's party. She was fine with his close proximity then. She was in a room filled with hundreds of people. Her fiancée was at her side. She had a sense of security, a sense of courage. The thought that the Joker could hurt her didn't cross her mind, but something change.

Detective Stephens was barely paying attention to the exchange. The Joker could have easily hurt her. He could have used her to escape. He could have done anything, but what scared Cassidy was that he didn't. Cassidy saw sincerity, maybe even compassion, in his eyes when he looked upon her mangled face. He wasn't supposed to feel or care, and the fact that he showed that side to her scared her more than any threatening could do.

She replayed the brief conversation, if you could even call it that, in her head again and again. She hated the chills that traveled through her body when his dark eyes bore into hers. She hated the way his voice made her stomach churn with uneasiness. She hated how his laugh echoed through her head. What she hated most was the way her heart lurched when his fingers delicately traced her scar.


	12. I Need a Hero

**Hey guys and gals! Here's the revised version of Chapter 12! My Spring Break starts tomorrow, so not sure when the next update will be. I will be sure to update at least of couple times over Break! Love y'all guys! You are amazing! Please keep sending in the reviews and support! **

**Thanks again! Happy Reading and Until Next Time - TRS  
**

* * *

Cassidy groggily awoke early that morning, much too early considering her late night trip to the station a few hours ago. What little she had managed to sleep was not pleasant. Her dreams were plagued with the image of one infamous clown. A nausea feeling developed in the pit of her stomach as the realization hit her that they were in fact dreams and not nightmares. The Jokers was the personification of evil, so it would be safe to assume that if he entered you subconscious during sleep it was bound to be haunting. This wasn't the case for Cassidy. Her dream was pleasant, too pleasant. It was the type of dream a high school girl would have about the captain of the football team. A dream depicting a fantasy of a perfect life the two would have. The fantasy perfect relationship and the Joker were two images that should never mix in any shape or form, yet Cassidy could not shake those mental pictures her warped mind had created, images of the Joker protecting her, caring for her. Cassidy felt like vomiting, hoping that the images would exit her body along with the contents of her stomach.

Cassidy thoughts about the Joker were pushed aside as her mind became clearer. There was something more important: Rachel and Harvey. She had gone home last night without knowing if Batman or Gordon had been successful in their rescue missions. Her good friend could have died last night for all Cassidy knew, and she had fluffy dreams about the man who cause it.

"Get a hold of yourself, girl!" she scolded herself when the guilt and reality of the situation reared its ugly head.

If anyone would know what happened last night, it would be Bruce. Cassidy rolled out of bed still in the clothes she wore at the station and began searching for her cousin. As she walked down the hallway that leads from her room, a foreboding feeling grew. Something had happened last night. She could feel the effects of it lying heavy in the air.

Cassidy search was momentarily posted when the smell of coffee drifted its way to her nose. With her limited sleep, she knew that she would need caffeine and large quantities of it to survive what was guaranteed to be a long day. She follows the smell into the kitchen. Alfred, who was returning from the living area, greeted her.

"You look like you need a cup this morning," he replied, noticing the dark circles around Cassidy's eyes and the wrinkled state that her clothes were in.

"More than anything," she answered.

Alfred poured her a mug of the black liquid and handed it to Cassidy. She couldn't help but to notice the sad look that graced his features. This only added to Cassidy's fear that the worse had happened.

"Where's Bruce?"

Alfred hesitated. He knew the Master Wayne was sitting in the living area still dress in his vigilante attire. He knew that Bruce was heartbroken over the tragedy that happened earlier this morning. Bruce needed comforting, a type of comforting that Alfred just couldn't supply. He glanced over at the woman, her eyes filled with concern. He knew how close the cousins' relationship was. He knew that Bruce trusted Cassidy with his life. He could trust her with this secret too. She would have discovered on her own eventually. Cassidy could handle this situation better than anyone. Bruce needed her right now.

"He is in the living area, love," he said with a slight smile.

Cassidy nodded and headed toward Bruce's location. If Alfred's emotion were any indicator, Bruce was going to be in worse shape. Cassidy was putting the pieces together. She had a feeling that only one person was saved last night. That person wasn't named Rachel Dawes.

Cassidy reached the door that allowed access to the living space. She took a deep breath and put on a brave face. She knew Bruce would need support, a rock. She was going to be strong for him. Cassidy may have lost a friend last night, but Bruce lost something much more. She silently pushed the door open, as to not disturb her cousin. As she scanned the vast room, she saw him. He was sitting in a lone chair that faced a wall of windows that revealed a breathtaking view of the city. Bruce had not realized Cassidy had entered the room. His gaze was still focused on the city. Her cousin, the cousin she played tag with as a child, the cousin she always imitated, the cousin she had been bumming off of the past weeks, the cousin she lover more than her own brother, that cousin was wearing the Bat Suit.

Cassidy's mind began to race. Bruce was Batman. Her Bruce was the one that stood up for Gotham, when it didn't have the courage to do so. Bruce was the one that fought off dangerous criminals day in and day out. Bruce was the one that put his life at risk every day to protect Gotham.

Cassidy didn't notice that her hands were shaking from shock, and the silence of the rum was disturbed when the coffee mug slipped from her hand. The mug crashed loudly against the marble floor, shards of the mug and hot coffee covered the floor. The sound of shattering glass caught Bruce's attention, and his gazed toward the noise. That was when he saw her. Her eyes round with shock and worry. Her mouth was opening and closing, not being able to form coherent words. It was if she was looking at him for the very first time. He look back at the skyline, a little embarrassed that his cousin had caught him in his suit.

"Bruce?" Cassidy finally squeaked.

"Hey Cass," he replied with a smile that never reached his chocolate eyes.

"Y-you are…you are," she tried to finish the sentence, but the word just wouldn't leave her lips.

Bruce just nodded his head in the affirmative, not taking his eyes off the city.

"That was you last night at the station? That was you at the party?" she whispered.

Again he nodded.

Cassidy stood frozen for a moment, letting it all sink in. Her cousin spent every night gallivanting around Gotham, saving it from itself. A part of her always knew, but she would never take that part seriously. This was her Bruce she was talking about here. This was the guy that took her to a boy band concert back in the day. He couldn't be the same guy that kicked ass every night! Half of her was worried. She would now spend every night worrying about Bruce, wondering what danger he was facing that night and wondering if he made it home in one piece. Half of her was proud. She gazed at the back of Bruce's head with a smile on her lips. He was Batman. At that moment, she had never felt more pride to call him her family.

Once the initial shock was over, Cassidy knew that Bruce needed her. Batman had saved life after life, but now he needed a little saving. That was where Cassidy stepped in.

She walked toward Bruce's chair and stood behind it. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, even though she wasn't sure if he could feel it through the suit, and matched his gaze of the city.

"What happened, Bruce?" she asked.

He took a couple of breaths, gaining his composure, and relayed the short version.

"He switched the addresses. I should have known. He gave the information way too easily. The address that I assumed was Rachel's was actually Harvey's. The chair he was tied to was knocked over. He was lying in a pool of gasoline. I untied him and raced out the building. We got out seconds before the explosion, but the blast ignited the gasoline that he was soaked in. He's lying in Gotham General's Burn Unit with one side of his body burnt severely."

"And...Rachel?" Cassidy asked, knowing the answer.

"Gordon couldn't get to her in time. I dedicated my life to protecting this city, Cassidy. When it mattered the most, I couldn't save the most important person. She was going to leave him, Cassidy. She was going to be with me. I failed her."

Cassidy looked down at her broken cousin. The tears he was fighting were starting to fall. Cassidy's heart shattered in as many pieces as that coffee mug. He was the strongest man she knew, the revelation of his secret only added to that. It killed her seeing him like this.

Cassidy walked to stand in front of Bruce; small tears were forming in her eyes.

"Even superheroes need to cry sometimes, Bruce. Even the strongest need a moment of weakness," she whispered, opening her arms inviting him in for a hug.

Bruce didn't hesitate. He broke down in Cassidy's arms. She rubbed his back and whispered comforting words as he let his anger, pain, and heartbreak out. If any criminal in Gotham could see the Dark Knight crying into the arms of his little cousin, they would probably lose their fear. Cassidy only saw a man, showing how strong he really was. He could allow himself to have this moment, and he would only come back stronger.

Once he gained his composure, he broke the hug and turned away from Cassidy. Bruce was embarrassed that Cassidy saw him like that. He was vulnerable and broken, two things the Caped Crusader should never be. He had let his guard down for Cassidy.

"Batman maybe invincible Bruce, but you aren't. You are only human. You can't save everybody, no matter how hard you try. I know that. Gotham knows that. More importantly, she knew that. She cared about you Bruce. Never forget that. You didn't fail. You didn't let her down. You'll let her down by dwelling on this and not doing your job. Every hero has dark moments, Bruce. It takes a true hero to rise above the darkness and still fight for the good."

Cassidy began to leave the room, knowing that Bruce needed his time and space.

A simple whisper of "Thanks Cass" made her pause before she left the room. She turned to look back at her cousin

"Anytime Bruce. I'm always here if Batman needs a shoulder to lean on, because we all need somebody to lean on. I'm here for you, both sides of you. Always. Don't you EVER forget that!"

Before she exited the room, a conversation the duo had over breakfast one morning crossed her mind.

"Guess this means I'm Wonder Woman," Cassidy joked, exiting the room.

Bruce turned and faced the door his cousin just exited through with a genuine smile on his face. He was about to face some of the most difficult times not only as Bruce Wayne but also as Batman. He was terribly glad he has Cassidy to help him through it all. She was Wonder Woman to him. Bruce might be Gotham's hero, but Cassidy Williams would always be his hero.


	13. Breaking News

**Hey guys and gals! Coming to you live from Spring Break 2012! Hope y'all enjoy the revised edition of Chapter 13 ...Chapter 14 hopefully will be out before the weekend! Thanks again for y'all amazing reviews, favorites, alerts, and whatever else y'all do! Makes me smile every time! Keep 'em coming! Love y'all!**

**Thanks Again! Happy Reading, and Until Next Time - TRS  
**

* * *

Gotham was in state of panic. After his escape act, the Clown Prince of Crime struck again. The Joker threatened to blow up a hospital unless someone killed Coleman Reese in the next hour. Coleman was an unlucky soul, who had claimed to know the identity of Batman on Gotham News. Cassidy had just arrived at the news station where Reese was located. An angry mob ready for blood had formed a perimeter around the building.

"You ready, kid?"

Cassidy gave a small jump from the sound of a voice behind her. She turned to see Gordon. She gave him a nod in reply and followed him inside the building. A petrified Reese was waiting for them on the second floor. Gordon gave brief instructions on how his removal was going to run and exited the room. Cassidy led the way with her gun ready to fire if need be. Next was Gordon, who had a strong grip on Reese's shoulder. Two more armed officers brought up the rear. Once on the ground floor, an anchorman from the station caught up the convoy.

"Commissioner, do you actually think an ordinary citizen would try to kill this man?" the reporter asked, nothing getting in the way of his story.

To answer the question, a single shot fired from the crowd. Cassidy ducked her head and aimed her gun at the door.

"Gordon, we've got to get him out of here now!" she shouted.

The group hustled from the door and took the back exit. Cassidy brought up the rear this time, ever aware of impending danger. She rolled her eyes at the report that was still trailing them. He was oblivious to how dangerous the situation could become, and he was still shouting orders to the cameraman to keep filming. Gordon led them through the exit. Police vehicles were waiting form them.

"They're trying to kill me," Cassidy overheard Reese.

"Well maybe Batman can save you," Gordon replied, slight humor detected in his words.

Cassidy let a small smile grace her lips. It was still a foreign and strange thought to think of Bruce as Batman. She entered the car after Gordon and slammed the door. The driver began to make the journey to safety. The vehicle seemed to be moving in slow motion. Cassidy was on edge. She kept glancing out every window, looking for anything or anyone remotely suspicious. She wasn't going to relax until she knew that they were in the clear.

Cassidy almost fired her gun when Gordon's phone rand. She watched nervously as he read the text. She was already expecting bad news. Once Gordon read the message, he addressed the officer next to Cassidy.

"You okay, son?"

Cassidy really noticed the man for the first time. He was a younger officer. Berg was his name, or at least that was what Gordon called him. He was sweating profusely and was nervously fiddling with his gun. Cassidy had a sinking feeling in her stomach watching him. Something was going on and it wasn't reassuring.

"I'm going to need your weapon," Gordon ordered.

Cassidy tensed. She didn't know what was going on. Berg seemed to get more nervous by the second. He slowly moved the gun. It was now slightly pointed at Reese. Cassidy eyed Gordon, wanting some sign of what to do. She wasn't sure if she should reach for the gun or wait. She didn't want to cause more chaos than there already was. She just sat and waited.

"Why? Because my wife's in the hospital?" Berg asked.

"Yea, that'd be why." Gordon answered.

Cassidy's stomach dropped. She was sitting in a car with a man whose wife could die in an explosion, and the man whose death can prevent that was mere feet away. The situation couldn't be any worse. She made sure not to make any sudden movements. She didn't want to set Berg off. All Cassidy could do was pray that Berg would come to his senses and hand the weapon over, and if not, wait for the opportune moment to stanch if from him.

The vehicle made a sickening slow stop at a red light. The tension continued to mount inside the SUV. Now the vehicle was a sitting target for those outside as well. Cassidy continually flicked her gaze from inside the car to outside the window. She didn't know what to expect from either element. She didn't know which one was the bigger risk. The car began to slowly move again, and Berg decided to move his weapon. Both Cassidy and Gordon jumped at the movement, causing a wrestling match between the three to ensue for control of the weapon.

Busy with the struggle for the gun inside the SUV, no one noticed the pickup truck that had ran the light and was heading straight for the their vehicle. Nor did anyone notice the shiny, grey Lamborghini that had sped beside the police convoy as if to block it from the pickup. Everyone did notice the force of the Lamborghini as it was slammed into the SUV by a direct hit from the speeding truck.

Cassidy waited inside the SUV with Reese while Gordon and Berg surveyed the damage. Berg motion that it was all clear, and Cassidy escorted Reese out of the vehicle. She glanced over at the mangle remains of the Lamborghini, and a small but worried smile broke on her face when she recognized the driver. She should have known that Bruce wouldn't be far away. Cassidy passed Reese over to another officer and made her way over to her cousin.

"Where'd you lean how to drive?" she joke.

Bruce just shook his head with a smirk on his lips.

"You're okay, right?"

"Yes ma'm."

"Thanks Bruce for the help. We were going to be sitting ducks for that pickup," Cassidy continued while offering a hand to help pull Bruce up.

"I couldn't let my favorite cousin get injured, now could I?" he said while taking her hand.

"Exac…"

Cassidy never finished her sentence. A large explosion silenced everything. Cassidy knew that Gotham General, the largest hospital in the city, was now rubble. She gave a brief look at Bruce and then jumped into the nearest cruiser. Once she arrived at the source of the explosion, massive piles of debris greeted her. The fire department was beginning work of putting out flames.

"Williams, find out where the buses are and if everyone got out," Gordon ordered.

Cassidy broke out her cell and called Michaels, the officer who was in charge of the evacuations.

"Michaels, this is Williams. I'm at what used to be Gotham General with Gordon. For the love of God, please tell me everyone was out of there."

"We got the building evacuated before the explosion, but we've got a situation Williams."

"What?" Cassidy asked with dread. What else could possibly go wrong?

"There's a bus missing, along with about fifty people that was inside of it."

"Are you kidding me? How in the hell can you lose a bus?"

"And Williams, we can't find Dent."

Cassidy hung up the phone. Harvey Dent was missing. Cassidy's thought instantly went to the Joker. She assumed that the Joker had taken him, so that he could finish the job. She scurried in and out of officers, reporters, and firefighters to find Gordon.

"Everyone got out," Cassidy reported once she found the commissioner. "We've got a problem though. One bus is missing. It never made it. Roughly fifty people were on it, and they are all missing as well. Dent was one of them."

Gordon rushed off with Ramirez not far behind, questioning the officers that assisted with the evacuation on the missing bus. Cassidy remain where she was, trying to clam herself from the craziness of the day. Unfortunately she knew that this was only the beginning. Cassidy walked towards a headquarters of sorts that was set up at near the rubble. A television showing Gotham City News caught Cassidy's attention. The report was giving details of the explosions when it cut to a video that GCN had just received. Cassidy's eyes widen once it began to play.

"Gordon!" she shouted. "You might want to see this."

It was the head anchor of Gotham City News. He had a smile painted on his face in red makeup. He was reading a prepared speech written by the demonic clown.

"You failed to kill the lawyer. I've got to get you off the bench and into the game. So, here it is…come nightfall, this city is mine, and anyone left here plays by my rules. If you don't want to be in the game, get out now, but the bridge and runnel crowds are in for a surprise."

The Joker briefly graced the camera, and then everything faded to static. For a moment everyone stared at the screen in disbelief, trying to let this new evil to sink in.

"What do we do?" Ramirez finally asked.

"We get ready to play the game," Cassidy answered.


	14. Time to Play the Game

**Hey guys and gals! Sorry for the lapse in updates! Spring Break and then studying for two killer exams I have this week is eating away at my time! But ...I do have the revised version of Chapter 14 for you! Chapter 15 should be out by Friday! Also, I am starting the brainstorming process for my next venture, and I would love your help! I should have a poll on my profile that list the possible topics of my next story. The range from Titanic to X-Men, so if you'd take the five or so seconds to cast your poll on which one you are more interested in reading about! I will keep the poll open through the remainder of Wounds Heal, Scars Remain, and the top two vote getters will be used in the final decision on which one I will write next! If the poll somehow isn't on my profile, someone please let me know and I will try to fix that! Thanks again for all your reviews, favorites, etc! They mean so much to me! Thanks for being patience during my break!**

**Thanks Again! Don't forget to cast your vote! Happy Reading and Until Next Time! - TRS**

* * *

Night had befallen the city of Gotham. With the setting of the sun, fear gripped the hearts of Gotham's citizens. Tonight was promised to be the Joker's big show, and nobody could even begin to guess what he had in store for Gotham. The citizens' faith in the Caped Crusader was waning. He hadn't been able to stop the Joker yet. Gotham wasn't sure if he could stop him now. The Joker seemed too powerful now.

After her literal run-in with Bruce, Cassidy spent the rest of her afternoon at Wayne Manor, preparing herself for tonight. She attempted to get a little rest, knowing that whatever the Joker had in store it would be anything but peaceful. The face of the clown plaguing her dreams constantly interrupted her attempts at sleep, as if to taunt her. Cassidy had to get her mind straight. Whatever sick obsession she had developed for the clown had to be pushed aside for the sake of her sanity and the sake of Gotham. She had sworn to protect Gotham's citizens at whatever cost. Tonight was when that promise would come into full effect. She wasn't entirely sure what dangers she would face tonight, but she knew quite well that her life was at stake.

Now that darkness had flooded the city, the feeling for fear and anxiety ran rancid throughout the streets. Cassidy was called to assist in the transport of citizens and prisoners into ferries that would carry them safely from Gotham. The Joker made good on his threats. Any chance of using the bridges and subways to leave the city would result in certain death.

Cassidy was currently attempting to hold back a crowd of Gotham citizens, who were desperately seeking voyage out of Gotham. Mothers were begging for their children to be allowed on board. Husbands trying to clam hysterical wives. None wanted to be left in Gotham for the Joker's amusement. The crowd was anything but pleased to discovered that one of the two ferries was designated for the removal of prisoners, making Cassidy's' job of crowd control much tougher. It was hard to tell people no, to turn them away. Her mind drifted for a second, she could only image how much worse it could be. She could barely stand turning people away now; she could imagine if the situation was different say that of the Titanic. Only allowing so many people on lifeboats, knowing the rest was sure to die. Thankfully, this wasn't a life or death situation yet.

Once the ferries pushed off shore into the harbor, Cassidy's stress levels only managed to increase. The crowd had clamed and dispersed for now. Cassidy and her fellow officers waited for further instruction from Gordon. Cassidy did not like the waiting game. Every second that ticked off the clock felt like an hour. She was on edge for something to happen, anything. It was all going too smoothly so far. She was desperate to know what they were up against. She learned quickly to be careful what you wish for.

"They're not moving. Why are they not moving?" the officer next to Cassidy asked.

Cassidy gazed at the harbor and saw with horror that both ferries had stalled several yards from the shore. The ferries weren't supposed to stop for any reason. It was a one-way ticket out of Gotham. The passenger-loaded ferries floating idly in the water only amount to other thing, one person to be more exact, the Joker.

"Somebody get Gordon on the phone," Cassidy ordered, her eyes never leaving the harbor.

Before anyone could dial the number, Cassidy's phone rang. She fumbled around the pocket of her leather jacket and finally produced the phone.

"Williams," she answered.

"The Joker has rigged both ferried with explosives. Each boat has the detonator for the other boat. The ferry that detonated the bomb of the other boat lives. If by midnight no detonator has been set off, the Joker will detonate both, Gordon's voice answered on the other end.

"What do we need to do?"

"Nothing. Batman has located the Joker's position. Round up every officer you've got and meet me at the Prewitt Building. We just have to hope that everyone on the ferried holds it together until we can catch the Joker."

"We're on our way Gordon," Cassidy said while hanging up her cell.

"All right, boys!" she barked, grabbing the attention of every uniformed officer around her. "We've got the Joker's location. Everyone head to the Prewitt Building. Gordon will meet us there and give further instructions."

Without another word, Cassidy jumped into her squad car and raced to the Prewitt Building. They didn't have anytime to waste. God only knows what was going on inside those ferries. Cassidy wanted to believe that there was still good left in people, but the Joker's reign of terror had crushed so many of those same hopes. She didn't know how long the passengers would hold out, and time was the enemy as the minutes crept closer to midnight. Cassidy knew what kind of desperate measures people could take when their life is on the line.

Cassidy reached the Prewitt Building in what could have been considered record time. She took the elevator to the top floor and then took the single flight of stairs to the roof. Gordon and a SWAT team were waiting.

"The missing patients from the hospital are the building," Gordon greeted her, while motioning to the building across from them. "The Joker's goons have got them at gun point. We've got clear shots, and we are going to take them."

Cassidy raced toward the ledge and peered to the neighboring building. She could clearly see patients dressed in their hospital gowns cowering on the floor. Clown-masked men with a variety of guns stood in plain sight behind them. A sickening feeling entered the pit of Cassidy's stomach.

"Gordon, something's not right," she whispered.

"She's right. It's not that simple. With the Joker, it never is," a raspy voice from out of nowhere spoke.

Cassidy turned and was surprised to see that Batman had decided to join them on the rooftop. This was the first time Cassidy has seen Bruce adorned in the bat suit since the revelation of Bruce's secret. Cassidy had to stifle a giggle as she gazed at her cousin. She quite enjoyed knowing something that only a very select few knew as well.

"Every second we wait, the people on ferries get closer to blowing each other up," Gordon answered back.

"That won't happen," Batman sternly replied.

"Then he'll blow both of them up!" Gordon shouted in frustration.

Cassidy stood off to the side, watching the confrontation unfold. The senseless arguing between the two men was not helping defuse the situation. Each passing moment that they let pass without do anything just played into the Joker's hand.

"I need five minutes alone."

"No! There's no time!" Gordon shouted.

Batman did not take any heed to Gordon's words and he began striding toward the ledge.

"Give him the time Gordon," Cassidy piped up, trying to aid her cousin.

"We have clear shots!" Gordon continued, his gun was no cocked and pointed at the Caped Crusader's back. "Dent is in there with them! We have to save Dent! I have to save Dent!"

Gordon's pleas fell on deaf ears as Batman had already leapt off the ledge, making his descent to the building that was holding the Joker.

"Get ready!" Gordon, not turning his attention back to the SWAT team, ordered.

"What are we doing here Gordon?" Cassidy asked.

A hint of fear and apprehension cased her voice. Cassidy had much more at stake now. She had family in that building. She was going to help Bruce as much as she could.

"Two minutes then we breach," Gordon answered.

"Gordon we need to wait. Let Batman scope it out. Don't rush into this without knowing the full situation!"

Gordon ignored her cried and continued to stare at his watch. Cassidy watched helpless from the rooftop. She couldn't defy her boss. Her job was her livelihood, and she couldn't risk losing that. She knew Bruce could handle himself, but she just prayed he would have enough time to do whatever he was planning.

A ringing phone broke Cassidy's focus. She instantly reaches for hers, but was beaten to the punch when Gordon answered his. By the look that instantly fell on Gordon's face, the call was not a good one.

"Barbara calm down," He pleaded into the line.

Cassidy watched and listened intently.

"Harvey, where's my family?"

Fear was evident in Gordon's voice now. Cassidy's heart dropped. Her mind was racing. There are a thousand Harveys in the world, but Cassidy mind kept going back to one. If Harvey Dent was holding an innocent family hostage that meant Gotham now had two villains to stop. Gordon stared at the phone in his hand. Fear for his family safety was present on his face.

"Gordon?" Cassidy whispered. "What's going on?"

Gordon stared hard at the young woman in front of him.

"My family needs me. You're in charge."

"WHAT!" Cassidy shouted in shock.

"There is something bigger going on. I need to know if I can trust you to finish this."

Cassidy nodded her head in the affirmative and watch her boss race away. Cassidy took a big gulp of air and turned her attention back towards the SWAT team on the roof. The SWAT team looked at her anticipating her order. The pressure was all on Cassidy now. She was the big dog. If any mistakes were made, the heat would all come back to her. She was determined to end this tonight.

"What are you waiting for? You've got the green light, boys," she said as she addressed the men who were now under her charge.

The SWAT team didn't waste a moment and began to swarm the building.

"Bruce, you better be finished," Cassidy whispered as she watched the madness begin.

The snipers on the roof readied their shots, but as quickly as they fired, the clowns they were aiming at were pulled out of range. Through a pair of binoculars, Cassidy watched the scene in confusion.

"What's going on over there?" she shouted into her radio.

"We are having some interference from Batman," the SWAT leader replied through the static.

"How about we all get on the same page!" Cassidy shouted back.

Cassidy roughly set the radio down on the ledge and returned her attention to the other building.

"Bruce, what in the hell are you doing?" she asked the wind.

Moments later, Cassidy was given another shock as Bruce was surrounded by SWAT members. A helicopter had flown in and shed light on the scene that was taking place near the edge of the unfinished floor of the building.

"We've got him. He is out of the game," a squad leader's voice echoed from the radio.

In a moment of panic, Cassidy was clueless as to what to do. Jeopardize her job by allowing Batman to go free, or betray her family by giving the order to apprehend Bruce. She was spared of making a decision, when Bruce swiftly kicked the SWAT member on the ground beside him. Every SWAT team that was once holding Batman at gunpoint was now dangling off the side of the building. Cassidy allowed a smirk to grace her features at her cousin's smart thinking.

"Be advised that clowns are hostages. Doctors are the targets," a voice warned over the radio.

"I'll take that as my cue," Cassidy announced.

She exited the rood and took the elevator to the ground floor of the Prewitt Building. She briskly jogged over to the neighboring building.

"Is the building secure?" Cassidy asked the SWAT member, who was guarding the entrance of the building, making sure that none of the Joker's men escaped.

"Not yet."

Cassidy nodded and loaded her gun, waiting for the all clear. She glanced at her watch. It was roughly two minutes till midnight. She hadn't heard any explosions yet, which was a great sign. With time running out, she wasn't sure if the lack of fireworks would last much longer.

"Officer Williams, all floors are secured except the top."

Cassidy entered the building with her gun aimed. She began racing the flights of stairs to the top floor, where the Joker and more than likely Batman waited as well. Cassidy reached for her radio. She was going to guarantee Bruce some time to apprehend the Joker.

"Red Teams, this is Williams. I am on my way up. Do not take any further action until I am present. I repeat, stand down until I am up there."

"Copy that."

An out of breath Cassidy reached the SWAT team a few moments later. She took a quick glance at the harbor and then to her watch. It was past midnight and there was no explosion. She let out a sigh of relief. Cassidy knew that the Joker had to be extremely preoccupied to let those ferried remain in one piece.

"What's the order?" the SWAT leader asked, bringing Cassidy's attention back to the issue at hand.

"Let's lock and load. Take the top the floor. Since you gentlemen are wearing fashionable bulletproof attire, you can lead."

Cassidy took her place behind the SWAT team. The squad slowly and silently made their way up the flight of stairs to the top floor. Once they exited the stairwell, they were greeted by hysterical laughter. Cassidy heart stopped. The laughter was either a very good sing or a very bad sign. She waited behind as the SWAT team secured the room. Each second that passed, Cassidy's anxiety greatened.

"It's clear! We've got him!" a voice shouted.

Cassidy jogged to where the SWAT team was located and was greeted to the sight of the Joker hanging precariously off the side of the building.

"Ahhh, Officer Williams! I wasn't hehe expecting to see haha you so soon!" the Joker managed to spit out through his laughter.

"How's it hanging?" Cassidy asked, brining on another spout of laughter. "Let's cut him down, shall we?"

The SWAT team swiftly did as Cassidy ordered, having the Joker on solid ground in a matter of seconds. Cassidy retrieved the pair of handcuffs from her back pocket and tightly placed them around the clown's wrists.

"Handcuff's on the first date? Aren't you the little firecracker? You've got the love the kinky one, boys!" the Joker giggled to the SWAT team escorting him to the ground level.

"At the rate you're going, the first date is going to be the only date. Might as well make the most of it," Cassidy deadpanned with her gun pressed firmly against his back.

"A sense of humor, so refreshing."

"You do know that you have the right to remain silent. I suggest that you might want to use it," Cassidy answered, not liking the chills his voice was giving her.

The Joker resumed his laughter and continued it till the group reached the ground floor. An opened SWAT truck awaited them.

"I trust that you lot an handle him from here," Cassidy said while turning the Joker over to their care.

The SWAT team roughly led the Joker to the armored truck.

"Ahh, I don't even get a goodbye kiss?" the joker asked, turning his had towards Cassidy, who was leaning against her patrol car.

"Maybe you'll have better luck next time. I don't kiss on the first date."

"I'll see you soon then, doll face. Don't forget to write!"

With that the doors of the truck slammed shut and the man that had terrorized Gotham was once again in police custody. One could almost feel the relief spreading through the city, and Cassidy felt the same relief spread through her.

"Pack it up boys and call it a night," Cassidy ordered before stepping inside her car.

She began the drive home to Wayne Manor for some much needed sleep. A smile graced her lips. It was all over. All the madness and fear were no more, and she had helped to put an end to it. Gotham's nightmare of the Joker was finished, but unfortunately for Cassidy, it was only just beginning.


	15. The Thunder Rolls

**Hello guys and gals! Here's the revised version of Chapter 15! (16 will be out around Sunday) Want to thank you all for the reviews and favorites! Means so much to me! Special little shout out to ellenmae who submitted the 200th review! :) Also, don't forget that I have a poll posted on the top of my profile that has the stories I'm brainstorming about. Please go and submit your vote as to which one you would be more interested in reading!**

**Thanks again! Go Vote! Happy Reading and Until Next Time - TRS**

* * *

Two months, it had been a little over two months since the Joker's reign of terror was silence. It had been two months of relative peace in Gotham. There was no psychotic super villain threatening the city. Gotham had return to normal, as normal as Gotham could be at least. Gotham's citizens returned to their daily lives without fear. Only the occasionally crime committed by a small-time criminal was the only threats. All was quiet on the streets.

In that time period, Cassidy had moved out of Wayne Manor and into her apartment, which was finally restored to order before the pipes burst. Bruce tried with his entire mite to have Cassidy stay, but she felt that she had stayed her welcome. She wanted to make it on her own, no more hand outs from her billionaire cousin, not that she wasn't completely appreciative and thankful for him and all that he has done for her over the years. Cassidy just had an independent streak in her. She didn't want to feel too dependent on Bruce. She still made daily trips to the Manor. Every night she had dinner with Bruce, before he made rounds as the Caped Crusader. The duo would fill each other in on tips and valuable information from their respective sides of the law.

Besides Cassidy's nightly meals with Bruce, her days, and sometimes nights, were filled with routine police work, protecting Gotham from petty criminals. Her life had made a complete turn around from the shambles it was once in. Everything was looking up for Cassidy. She no longer had the threat of Tristan in her life. She was far away from Los Angeles and the dangers that were waiting for her there. Her career in Gotham was on a hot streak. She had family in Bruce and Alfred. She no longer had to fear the Joker, or at least that was what Cassidy thought.

She would soon find out that wasn't the case. The Joker was quickly sentenced to a life stay at Arkham Asylum. He was granted the provision of a parole hearing in ten years time. By some unseen miracle by God he was deemed cured from his mental illnesses, he would be set free. The likelihood that in a decade Gotham's most dangerous man would be on the prowl again was highly unlikely.

Staying locked up in once lace did not set well with the Clown Prince of Crime. He had bigger fish to fry. He had bigger problem than trying to understand "the reasoning" behind his actions. He didn't have time to give details of his childhood to get to "the root" of his issues. No, his mind was much too preoccupied by a certain officer of the law.

His mind was constantly being tortured with her image. He could easily picture the way her auburn hair sparked in the sunlight. He could envision her bright, warm smile. He could recall every detail of the scars that grace her face. Her eyes were what plagued the clown the most. Like clockwork every night, he would awake from his slumber by the nightmare of her eyes, those eyes that seemed to be looking for the last shards of good in the world.

Being cooped up in his padded cell wasn't helping his predicament either. Previously, he could push the images of Officer Williams away. He could preoccupy his mind with the terror he struck into the hearts of Gotham's citizens. Now he was either in his cell wasting away or having sessions with doctors and specialist who were trying to crack his psyche.

He had developed an obsession for Officer Williams, and it infuriated him that he was kept away from said obsession. Never in his life had any person, especially a woman, made that much of an impact on him. Every day, he was consumed more with his obsession. It was time for him to end it.

He had a plan, one that would end his obsession with Cassidy Williams. A plan that he had set into motion weeks ago, and it was the plan that had returned the Joker his freedom. Now he was breathing the fresh air of Gotham while being surrounded by the rubble that was once his prison.

One of his dear doctors, Harleen Quinzel, was the key ingredient to the success of his plan. She had become very interested with his case. More precisely, she had become very interested in the Joker. He played along and toyed with her emotions. The naïve, young doctor bought every line. He made promises of taking Dr. Quinzel with him after she assisted with his escape. She would be his queen and Gotham their kingdom. She supplied every item the Joker requested. He created the new toy that blew his living hell to smithereens. Of course, he could have had Quinzel release him in a less destructive manner, but where is the fun in that.

Speaking of Miss Quinzel, he looked at her fallen figure underneath the mass of rubble. She was a decent girl, overly perky for his tastes. She had fulfilled her purpose and her services were no longer needed. She was a necessary causality to his greater scheme: to end this crazed obsession and resume his take over of Gotham.

He securely placed the box of his personal belongings under his arm and stealthy made his way to the awaiting car that Dr. Quinzel had arranged for him. He jumped in the backseat and began changing out his Arkham Asylum uniform and back into his infamous purple attire.

"Here ya go boss," the clown masked adored driver spoke. He handed the Joker the familiar makeup. The Joker began to adorn the look of the villainous clown.

"Did you get the address?" he asked the driver.

"Sure did, sir."

"How about we uh make a surprise visits?"

Cassidy had returned to her apartment after a stressful day. She interrogated a very uncooperative criminal four hours on end to no avail. Now all she wanted to do was crawl into bed. She walked to her bedroom and changed out of her uniform and into a comfortable pair of boxer shorts and an oversized t-shirt. Cassidy puller her hair up in a messy ponytail and turned out the lights. The rain had just begun to fall, and Cassidy welcomed nature's lullaby.

She was seconds away from falling into a dreamless sleep, when it happened. A bolt of lightning flashed and illuminated the room. With her half opened eyes, Cassidy saw him. Standing in the far corner of her bedroom was the man that Gotham feared the most: The Joker. She reached for gun; she always kept it on her nightstand. She realized that in her haste to get into bed she had left the weapon in the kitchen counter. She was defenseless and alone. She did the only thing she could think of. She opened her mouth to scream. Before a sound could leave her lips, his hand was around her mouth, muffling the scream.

"Wouldn't want to wake the neighbors, would we?"

Cassidy stared in disbelief. He was supposed to be in Arkham. He was supposed to be locked in a cell for life. She wasn't supposed to worry about him. Now she was living her worst nightmare.

"Now, there's only one uh easy way to do this. I uh promise you that it is going to hurt me much more than it's going to uh hurt you."

That was the last thing Cassidy heard before a large object made contact with her skull, rendering her unconscious.

"Well, I lied. It hurt you more than I original thought!" the Joker giggled, while looking to his masked lackey who had hit Cassidy with the butt of his gun.

The Joker gingerly cradled Cassidy in his arms and motioned to the lackey that it was time to go. He carefully laid Cassidy in the backseat of the vehicle, and took his place in the passenger seat, intrusting the driver to his headquarters. The second part of his plan was easy. Cassidy had developed a hold on him, and the only way to destroy that hold is to figure her out. She was a puzzle. He had to have her all to himself. Once the mystery and allure worn off, he would dispose of her.

It was that simple, but the Joker would soon realize that nothing with Cassidy is that simple


	16. Morning Sunshine

**Hello lovely readers! Sorry for the delay, super busy week! Plus, I was at Monday Night Raw the other night so just getting over my wrestling hangover haha So here is the revised verison of Chapter 16! Look for Chapter 17 this weekend! Hope ya'll enjoy! PLEASE don't forget to take a second and vote in the poll at the top of my profile. This poll will help determine what story I will start working on next! Right now only one person has voted :( Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, alerts, etc. It makes my day that y'all love my little story! Please keep sending them in!**

**Thanks Again! Please Vote! Happy Reading! Until Next Time - TRS**

* * *

Cassidy began stirring. She just awakened from the most bizarre dream. In the inner workings of her mind, she dreamt that the Joker had been in her apartment last night. She was almost certain that he was planning on kidnapping her. She began to stretch her aching muscles that were complaining from the position on which she had slept on them. Cassidy couldn't begin to understand the excruciating headache that she woke up with.

Her eyes began to regain focus from their drowsy state. Instead of being greeted by the familiar walks of her apartment, Cassidy was met with a dusty, moldy wall. Its original color could not be determined by the years of fading. Cassidy mouth widened in shock, and she pulled the sheets around her, trying to create some form of comfort. With the realization that she wasn't safe in her own bed, Cassidy scrambled out of the bed and landed on the floor. Sheet and pillows were thrown everywhere.

Cassidy backed her way to the furthest corner in the room and began to take in her surroundings. The room was rather large, and judging by the faded and peeling paint, it had seen much better days. The room was furnished with a bed, desk, and nightstand, all of which should have been put out of commission years ago. The two windows in the room were completely boarded up, allowing no sign of the outside world to be seen. The only light the room contained was provided from a lamp on the nightstand. The lamp was missing its lampshade. The room had a closet and there was a bathroom connected to the room. Both were missing doors. Even from being on the other side of the room, Cassidy could tell that the bathroom was anything but immaculate. She would be using that room as sparingly as possible. The closet house two items only: a pair of men's dress shoes and a purple dress coat.

Seeing the purple coat stopped Cassidy's hear. It was the spark that fired her mind that had been frozen by shock and fear. That was not a dream she imagined last night. The Joker had managed to escape his prison at Arkham. He had tracked her down and placed her into his nightmare of a world. Cassidy began to shake uncontrollably. She was stricken with panic. Thought began to pound against her head, only worsening her headache.

_Does anyone know that I'm gone? How long have I been here? Where exactly is here? Is anyone looking for me?_

Those thoughts among others were running through Cassidy's mind. She was brought out of her reverie by the door being thrust open and the Joker making his grand entrance.

"Honey, I'm home!" he shouted, much too loud for Cassidy's migraine.

Cassidy stayed frozen in her crouched position in the corner. The Joker's smile faltered and his eyes darkened when she did not respond. He stared at the woman cowering in the corner. Her hair was a tangled mess. She was still dressed in the pajamas that he had found her wearing. The over t-shirt she was wearing consumed her figure, making the woman look small and fragile. He took note that she was shaking. Her eye told the story. Her eyes were wide with fear. Tears were pooling at the corners, one fell gently down her cheek. He felt a sharp pain in his chest as he looked at Cassidy in this vulnerable state. He waved it off as just being heartburn from the poorly cooked meal he had just devoured. He let out a dark chuckle at the mere thought of caring for the woman in front of him. He stop the chuckle as quickly as it came when he noticed that it ser her more on edge.

"The boys cooked breakfast," he announced, striding in the room.

He placed a plate of what appeared to be a horrible attempt at scrambled eggs and bacon on the desk. Cassidy did not move an inch and kept her eyes on the clown. An intense silence fell on the room. Both kept their eyes on the other, both waiting for the other to make a move. After fifteen minutes of the stare down, a now angered Joker stormed toward the door. He had much better things to do: people to threaten, plans to plot, and things to explode. He didn't have time to play games with her. He was halfway out the door when a faint whisper met his ear.

"W-why me?" Cassidy squeaked out with a quavering voice.

The joker froze when the same sharp pain hit him again. He shook it off quickly again and turned to face Cassidy. She was still anchored to her spot.

"You never returned my calls, doll," he joked, trying to generate some response but none came.

He turned back around and faced the empty hallway and continued with his exit.

"Because every joker needs a queen to entertain," he spoke quietly to himself.

He slammed the door and locked it behind him. The words that he spoke for no one else's ears but his own had graced those of Cassidy. She didn't know if that was just another on of his jokes, or that id he was for once being serious. All Cassidy knew was that she was now his captive, his plaything. She did not know how long her stay would be welcomes, or is she would ever leave this new nightmare alive.

Those new thoughts broke her. She curled herself into a ball and began to sob uncontrollably, wishing she could melt into the floor and never be seen again. If the Joker wanted queen, she wasn't up to playing the part.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TAKE A COUPLE SECONDS TO VOTE ON THE POLL THAT IS ON MY PROFILE! THIS WILL HELP DETERMINE WHAT FICTION I START WRITING NEXT! I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL ARE MORE INTERESTED IN READING! THANKS SO MUCH!**


	17. Bad Medicine

**Hello lovelies! I present the revised edition of Chapter 16! (17 will be out in the next couple of days, so be on the lookout!) I want to thank everyone again for your reviews, favorites, alerts, etc.! It means the world to me and y'all are AMAZING! Also, thanks to those who have taken the time to vote in my poll! I have updated it: there is one more choice and I have also written in parentheses who the love interest in each story would be! As of right now, there is a tie between X-Men and Star Trek! If you haven't voted, please get your voice in!**

**Thanks Again for all the Reviews and Votes! Remember to Vote if You Haven't! Happy Reading! Until Next Time - TRS**

* * *

Time had lost its presence on Cassidy. Trapped inside her own personal prison, she had no inkling if it was day or night. She had no idea if she had been locked in that room for one day, one week, or as it felt to Cassidy an eternity. She was miserable, scared, confused, and alone. She stayed wrapped in the sanctuary of her own arms, cradling herself from the danger of reality. Surprisingly though, her time as the Joker's captive had been relatively uneventful.

Cassidy was served two meals a day by one of the Joker's goons. Those meals weren't fine dining by any means, but Cassidy knew she could have been in a worse position. At least she was provided food and water. Her morning and evening meals was the only vague since of time that Cassidy was provided. She spent the remainder of her time doing anything and everything to keep herself from going completely insane. She would pace the floor, make the bed time and time again, find shaped in the Spackle that graced the ceiling, and try to clean her surrounding with what little she had. She could sometimes convince the lackeys to bring her small essentials with her meals. She had gathered such items like a hairbrush, towels, toothbrush, and more. She had some thing to occupy her time.

The one thing that kept Cassidy motivated was Bruce. She knew by now that her disappearance and the Joker's escape must be known by Gotham. She knew that Bruce was putting his full efforts in stopping the Joker and rescuing her. She had to hold on for Bruce. He would find her. He would save her.

She had no real form of contact during the day, beside the delivery of her meal. She did on rare occasions have evening company provided by the Joker. When he was, what Cassidy could only assume, home from terrorizing Gotham, he would make himself comfortable in Cassidy's room. The Joker would enter unannounced at random times. He would toss his jacket on the broken down desk. He would loosen his tie and vest, and then he would plop down on the bed resting his arms behind his head.

Cassidy was always on edge when the Joker was present. She would put as much distance between herself and the clown as the room allowed. The Joker would make halfhearted attempts at conversations. He would use all the jokes in his arsenal to make Cassidy crack a grin. Cassidy would oblige him. She would speak when spoken too, crack a smile, and thrown in a nod of her head when she felt it appropriate. She would divulge much into the conversation. She mostly would give one-word answers. She wasn't sure as to why she was in this hell in the first place, so she made an effort to not anger the man. She tried to make her stay as pleasant as possible.

The Joker would always offer to share the bed with Cassidy, never missing the chance to crack a joke. Cassidy would refuse time and again, being content to keep her spot against the wall. When sleep finally overcame the man was when Cassidy felt most comfortable being in the same room with the Joker. She would stare at him from her safety zone. It was in his sleeping state that he looked the most innocent. He appeared tired and vulnerable once the appearance as the Clown Prince of Crime drifted away in his sleep.

It was in there times that Cassidy could picture him not as the villainous Joker but just as an ordinary person in desperate need of a friend. She would imagine what he was like before he turned his back on the rest of the world. Cassidy would fall asleep many nights while gazing at the man known as the Joker and dreamt about his world before the evil persona overtook him. Every morning when Cassidy was awoken by the delivery of her breakfast, he was gone. That was the strange routine the two had adopted during Cassidy stay, and both were content to leave it that way. Yet nothing ever happens like one plans, and the odd couple's relationship did a complete turn around during one of the Joker's visit.

On the night in question, Cassidy was lounging on the bed, picking at her nails for lack of anything better to do. Her eyes were slowly closing from sleep and boredom when the door suddenly bust open. The Joker staggered into the room, and immediately took notice of that. She knew something was wrong. He didn't make his usually jokes, and Cassidy notice how much he was favoring his right side as he shuffled to the bed. Cassidy stood immediately once he fell against the mattress. He slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position, using the headrest to prop against. Cassidy saw how much effort it took him to do that simple act and the pain that crossed his face during the act.

"What happened?" Cassidy asked in a bold move.

She had not once ever started any conversation with the Joker nor did she even question him about his work. Seeing him in obvious pain sent a wave of worry through her, and she couldn't quite understand why.

"I didn't think you cared,"

"I don't."

"Bats decided to leave me with a souvenir tonight," he joked, but when he tried to laugh, he reached for his side in agony.

Cassidy gingerly sat on the edge of the bed beside the Joker. She slowly reached for his jacket, afraid to make any sudden moves. She didn't want to set him off while he was in pain. She was trying to help, but she didn't know if he would allow her to help. She was pressing her luck being this close, but the fact that he was injured gave her a bit of courage. She didn't believe she would be in much danger since every movement seemed to send waves of pain throughout his body.

Cassidy slowly pulled back the side of his purple jacket, and she had to cover her mouth from what she saw. The side of his once purple shirt was stained red. A large tear was in the fabric, and she could safely bet that there was a matching gash in his skin. Once the initial shock of seeing the severity of wound wore off, Cassidy's maternal instincts took charge. She sprung from the bed and jogged to the bathroom. She grabbed one of the washcloths she had convinced a henchmen to provide her, thankful more than ever to have it. She ran the cloth under the faucet and hurried to the desk. During her boredom, she found a sewing kit with several spools of thread and a couple needles in one of the desk drawers. Once loaded with her supplies, Cassidy returned to the Joker's side.

"Take off you shirt," she instructed.

A wicked grin spread across the clown's face.

"I knew that you wanted to get me out of my clothes," he managed to laugh through his pain.

"Cute. Now unless you want to bleed to death, take off your shirt."

"So, we're playing 'Doctor'? I like where this is going."

"The shirt, please! Do not make me rip it off!"

The Joker did as he was order, but not without passing up a retort of how much he would enjoy Cassidy ripping his clothing off. He slowly began to remove his jacket and shirt. Cassidy aided him with the process, but she had to stop and stare at what was revealed from under his shirt. No, she wasn't staring at the gruesome slash in his side. Cassidy never really imagined what the Joker was hiding under the purple garb that he adorned, but she never imagined that he was be packing abs that would rival any athlete. Nor did she expect to discover chiseled arms either. She quickly went back to work and looked everywhere but the Joker's body. She didn't need to give him another reason to make a comment with a sexual innuendo.

Cassidy pressed the wet washcloth against his side. She applied pressure to the cut to slow the bleeding. She felt the nerves building by her close proximity to the Joker. She hadn't been this close to him during her entire captivity, and the fact that he was shirtless wasn't helping the matter. The Joker kept his dark eyes on Cassidy, watching her actions intensely. She quieted her nerves and rapidly beating heart, this wasn't the time for nerves. She had to have her wits about her if she was going to help him. She continued with her work. Once she was satisfied that the bleeding had slowed, she removed the bloody cloth.

She returned to the bathroom to retrieve a clean towel. She didn't have anything to clean the wound. She did the best she could with the wet cloth, but she knew that it wasn't the best. She then went to the sewing kit and picked up a needle.

"Do you have a color preference?" Cassidy joked, while looking threw the kit.

"Whichever one will bring out my eyes."

Cassidy smiled and grabbed the purple spool of thread. She expertly threaded the needle and leaned close to his side, so she could be able to see her work.

"This is going to hurt," she whispered, looking up at him.

"What doesn't kill you only makes you stranger. Besides, I like it rough."

Cassidy just shook her head at his comment and quickly poked the needle through his skin. She began the task of working the needle in and out, tying the sides of his wound back together. Cassidy knew that her work would be nowhere near as precise as that of a doctor, nor that her hack job was as sanitary as that of a hospital, but this was the only option. She had a good hunch that nobody would be too happy to see him if Cassidy rushed the Joker to the ER, not after the last time he had been at a hospital.

After the slow, painstaking process, Cassidy completed her surgical procedure. The Joker had remained silent the entire time. He even closed his eyes during her work as if the process had relaxed him. Cassidy took her supplies to the bathroom to clean them, and then she proceeded to wash her hands. When she returned to the bedroom, the Joker had put his dress shirt back on but it remained unbuttoned. His eyes were still closed, and for the first time since she had been there, he looked truly at peace. She felt something wash over her. She couldn't quite describe it, but her heart took a change. She wasn't going to be shut up like a clam whenever he was in the room. She wasn't going to cower in fear. She wasn't going to keep her distance and try to calculate his moves. Looking at the man, she knew that he was just a lost soul. Somewhere deep inside, there was a part of him that was still human. She was determined to find that humanity and heal it. She was going to try to make him whole again.

With her newfound mission in place, Cassidy decided to make another bole move. She crawled into bed, lying beside the Clown Prince of Crime. She was on her side with her back facing the Joker. In her mind, she couldn't fathom how this was a great plan, but her heart told her to stay. The stress from playing his doctor had taken its toll as a sudden wave of tiredness rushed over her. Sleep had almost taken over her when she heard rustling behind her. The lamp, the sole light source in the room, was clicked off. Cassidy's bedmate made himself comfortable beside her.

"Thank you," his voice whispered in the dark.

A smile made its way to Cassidy's face. She wondered if he thought she was asleep and couldn't hear his sincere words or when the last time that he had thanked someone. A sadder thought came to her mind, when was the last time anyone did something for him that deserved his gratitude.

"You're welcome," she whispered.

Cassidy closed her eyes again and tired to fall asleep while lying next to the devil in the dark. Then it happened. She felt his arm snake around her waist and pulled her against his chest. Instead of fighting him off like she knew she should, she allowed him to hold her, knowing how bad of an idea this was. Yet, Cassidy didn't feel frightened or intimidated. That fact that he was holding her wasn't what was scaring her. No, the fact that she felt safety and comfort in his arms did. She didn't have much time to contemplate those feeling, for she had quickly drifted asleep in the comfort of the arms of the devil

* * *

**Just another reminder, if you haven't taken the time to check out the poll on my profile ...PLEASE DO! This will help be decide what fiction I will right next! I have added one more additional choice, and I have also written who will be the main love interest for each fic! So please take a few second to place your vote! While you are at it, send me a review! ;)**

**Love y'all!**


	18. What's in a Name?

**Hello Ladies and Gents! I present the revised version of Chapter 18! I apologize for the slight delay. The Internet in my apartment has been out for the past week, and will be spotty for the next couple days. They are updating the Internet for the entire complex, so it is very frustrating. Please be patient and I'll update again as soon as I can! Thanks so much for all your reviews, favorites, etc.! I love hearing from each and every one of y'all! Thanks to those that have voted! For a little poll update the Harry Potter fiction is currently in the lead with Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland in second. If you haven't, submit your vote to help decide what my newest story will center on! The poll can be found on my profile!**

**Thanks again! Go Vote! Happy Reading! Until Next Time - TRS**

* * *

After her night of playing nurse, Cassidy's uneasiness of being alone with the Joker melted away. She began to see him in a different light. To Cassidy, he was just a broken soul that lost his way. He just needed someone who cared, and that was where Cassidy had stepped up to the plate. When he was absent, she waited anxiously for his return. She craved his presence and longed to hear his voice. She needed him around. Cassidy blamed her longing for the Joker on her lack of human contact for months. She had been alone and locked away in her room. She had no clue what was going on in the outside world. She had no idea what chaos Gotham was currently in. All Cassidy had was the Joker, her only "friend" in her solitary. Strangely, she wouldn't have it any other way.

When the Joker was "home," Cassidy would tell him stories from her life. Stories about the trouble Bruce and herself caused during their summers at Wayne Manor, stories about the rise and fall of her relationship with Tristan, and stories from her childhood. Of course, Cassidy would leave out some details, like the fact that Bruce was the Joker's sworn enemy. She felt that small detail would be best to leave out. The Joker never once complained about her constant ramblings. He would listen intensely to every word that she uttered. He enjoyed listening to her tales. They soothed his mind that endlessly raced from thought to thought. He hated to admit that that he was interested in her life. He wanted to know every detail about Cassidy, and he couldn't figure out why. He was content to stay in that state of ignorance.

It was during on of these nights that Cassidy solved part of the mystery that was the Joker. Cassidy was lying at the foot of the bed, using the Joker as a foot prop as he was at his spot at the head of the bed. Anyone looking from the outside would have gotten the weirdest image, but to the odd couple this was natural. Cassidy had just concluded her story about her disastrous senior prom. A silence had fallen upon the couple when the Joker asked a question.

"Why a cop? That's something that puzzles me. Why would a pretty thing want to mess in the dirty business of law enforcement?"

"It's a bit of a long story."

"In case you have forgotten." The Joker started, while making a grand gesture at the room, "we have all the time in the world."

It was a reminder that Cassidy wasn't here on her own accord. She was still his prisoner. Though at the moment, she was convinced that she wouldn't leave even id she had the opportunity too.

"I didn't always want to be a cop. I actually despised law enforcement when I was a kid. My father had a very successful and prominent career in law enforcement. His job kept him away from home all the time. I went to bed many nights without seeing or speaking to my father, which killed me because I was a daddy's girl. I was obsessed with movies as a child. Guess that came from growing up in Los Angeles. I always wanted to act, direct, write, or anything. I would have been content being a janitor on a movie set. I wanted to be as close to the movie making process as I could."

The Joker could hear the passion in her vice as she spoke about her childhood dream, but even that passion could not entirely mask the bitterness and hurt that wasn't far behind.

"When I was twelve, the new Night Owl sequel was set to premiere. Night Owl was my favorite superhero as a child. I used to pretend I was Night Owl all the time. I would fight crime and save the day in my bedroom. So naturally, I begged and pleaded with my parents to go see the movie on opening night. After weeks of annoying and relentless begging, they caved. My father pulled some strings and got us tickets to the premier with all the stars. To my twelve-year-old mind, nothing could have been better than that night. On the ride home, I was so excited. I was talking a mile a minute about seeing Night Owl in person and all my favorite scenes. That's when it happened. It was over in seconds, and I thought I had imagined it to begin with. When I looked into the front seat and saw the bloody scene, I was shot back to reality. A drunk driver had run a stoplight and crashed head on with out vehicle. I survived with only a few minor scraped and bruises, but my parents died on the scene. Being just a kid, I was oblivious to that. I pulled on my parents' arms trying to wake them up. I screamed their names. I shook their shoulders, but nothing worked. In the back of mind, I kept thinking that a hero like Night Owl would come and clean up this mess. He would fix the destruction, and I would go home safely with my parents. He never came. I was alone. My hero abandoned me, and all the joy and love that movies brought to me died along with my parents. My decision to be a cop was in honor of my dad. He was the only real hero that I knew, and he was taken from me. The only thing I had left of my father was my necklace. My dad used to call me his Queen of Hearts. The last birthday I shared with my parents, he bought me this necklace with a crown charm. It's now lying in my dad's coffin with him. That way I'm always with him."

By the end of her story, a silent stream of tears began to flow down Cassidy's face. She hadn't spoken about her parents' death since their funeral, and yet here she was spilling her hear out to a man that was considered heartless. Little did Cassidy know that the Joker had a heart somewhere deep inside, and she managed to touch it.

While listening to her story, the Joker felt a tug in his chest. He wanted to hold here and soothe her tears away. Her heroes had abandoned her in her time of need, and he would give anything to be her hero. These feelings were conflicting with his mind. He knew he shouldn't get too close; it would only make things difficult when it was time to cut ties. He knew that caring for her would soften him, and he couldn't allow that. He had a reputation to maintain. Yet he couldn't stop what he was feeling. When he was out terrorizing his city, his thoughts would drift back to Cassidy. He took solace that she would be waiting for him. His heart just wasn't in his crimes anymore because it was with her. He couldn't decide how to stop it, or if he even wanted too.

The internal struggle between his heart and head had became too much for the Joker, so he quickly rose from the bed and headed towards the door. He needed some fresh air and to cause a little mayhem, anything to keep his mind off her for just a fleeting moment. Before he crossed the threshold of the door, her voice stopped him.

"Wait! I've told you basically everything there is to know about me. You know everything from my favorite baseball team to who I took to prom. I know nothing about you. I just want to know one thing. One thing and I will never ask you a single question about your life again."

The Joker turned to facer her, waiting for her to proceed with that one question. He was dreading what it could be.

"Wh-what's your n-name?" she stammered out. "Your real name. I want to call you by that instead of the Joker."

Silence fell again, but this time it wasn't so comfortable. Cassidy cringed. She knew she overstepped her boundary.

"I'm sorry. That was stupid of me to ask. It won't happen again! It was just a silly…"

"Jack."

Cassidy's apologetic ramblings came to a sudden halt.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

She thought she had heard him, but she wanted to be sure. She was too shocked that he actually answered her. She didn't believe that she heard him correctly.

"Jack. My name is Jack," he repeated.

He quickly walked out the door and shut it just as rapidly behind him, almost as if he was embarrassed that he satisfied her silly request.

A smile spread across Cassidy's face.

"Jack," she said aloud. It suited him. "It's nice to finally meet you, Jack."

* * *

**Don't forget to cast your vote for my next story if you haven't done so yet ...as of right now a George Weasley focused Harry Potter story is in the lead! Please take a few seconds to submit your vote and have your opinion heard! The poll is on my profile! While you are at it ...how about submitting a review! ;)**


	19. Someone Saved My Life Tonight

**Hello my lovely readers! Sorry for the delay, as I said before my apartment complex is upgrading the Internet for the entire complex. I have been in and out of Internet for the past almost two weeks now. I do have Internet tonight, but not sure for how long though! Hopefully the upgrade will be complete by the weekend! Fingers crossed! I can't tell you when the newest chapter will be posted, but until then here is the revised version of Chapter 19! Thanks again to all who have reviewed, favorite, etc. the story! It means the world to me! I hope that you continue to do so and continue to enjoy the story! Thanks for those that voted in the poll. As of right now, a Harry Potter fiction is in the lead for my newest story. If you haven't voted yet, get your voice heard!**

**Thanks again! Go Vote! Happy Reading and Till Next Time - TRS  
**

* * *

She was pacing the floor. He wasn't home. She hadn't seen him in a few days, or at least she thought it was a few days. It is hard to keep time when you are locked away from the world. All Cassidy knew was that he had been gone much longer than usual, and to say she was worried would be an understatement. She had worn a path by the door with her constant pacing. Every noise outside the door caused her to tense up, hoping he would pop through the door and make his usual corny joke. It never came. So she continued to pace. It was the only thing left to do. She had already reduced her fingernails to stubs from chewing on them. She didn't care if he burst through the door and threatened to kill her, anything would be better than hours of nothing and not knowing. What if he was hurt? What if he was captured? What if he was dead? Would anyone know where to find her or would she waste away in this room forever?

Cassidy froze in midstride. A noise had reached her eyes. This time it was a creak of the old building. This time it was the sound of footsteps drifting down the hallway. The sound grew louder as it came closer to the door. A large smile spread across Cassidy's face. She ran her fingers through her hair and picked at her clothing, trying to look as presentable as a prisoner could look.

"Stop it!" she scolded herself when she realized what she was doing.

A light shade of pink reached her cheeks. She was primping for the Joker. She wanted to impress him, but why she didn't really know. She didn't have much time to think it over for the door was unlocked and opened.

"Jack, I was so worried…"

She stopped mid-sentence when she realized that her Jack wasn't who was at the door. Instead she was greeted by one of his clown-masked goon.

"Sorry, I-I thought you were someone else," she mumbled.

"Oh I bet you did."

He lumbered toward Cassidy. With every step he came closer Cassidy took one step back. She did, that is, until she had back herself into the corner. The masked man roughly grabbed her arm, which consequently made Cassidy lose her footing. She stumbled to her knees while the man kept his strong grip. Her eyes kept darting to the door, praying that this was some cruel joke. She was waiting for the Joker to pop his head through the doorway and crack a joke. Each second without seeing him, her fear became more real.

The lackey drug Cassidy like a ragdoll from the bedroom and down the hallway. Once they reach what would be the equivalent of a living room, Cassidy was roughly thrown against the floor and received a stiff kick to the stomach. She wrapped her arm around her stomach and began gasping for air. She turned her gaze upward and saw she was surrounded by five of the Joker's henchmen. Their unmoving masked faces stared back at her with intimidation.

"Wh-what's going o-on?" Cassidy chocked out, still lacking the air that was kicked out of her. Fearful tears had begun forming at the corner of her eyes.

"What's going on?" the man who stole her from her sanctuary repeated mockingly. "You know damn well what is going on? You broke him! I don't know what you did, but you've got him confused. He's preoccupied. He's not focused on our job, and that's because of you, bitch!"

He ended his accusing tirade with another kick. Cassidy began coughing and gasping for air again.

"You are a distraction. Do you know what you do to a distraction? You get rid of them," his threatening voice continued.

All five men began closing in on Cassidy and her heart went to her throat. She realized that she wasn't going to make it through the night.

He didn't know how long he had been gone. All he knew was that he had been gone much too long for his liking. That's the price you pay being a villain with appearances to keep up. He had been quite for a while, and Gotham was becoming too comfortable. He had to remind that that he was still the Clown Prince of Crime. He was still in charge. He blew up a few buildings, murdered a few cops, and put the city back on high alert. It was just another day at the office. It didn't even faze him. He didn't get the same high, the same pleasure. He just went through the motions, but it didn't even come close to his glory days of haunting Gotham. Something had changed, and it was Cassidy. He missed her when he was away. He missed her voice and her constant rambling. He missed her apologizing for talking his ear off. He missed the way she would toy with her hair. He recently discovered that he missed the way she said his name. As a kid, he always hated the name Jack. It was so ordinary and mundane. It wasn't memorable. When his name graced her perfect lips, it sounding like a melody. He had to slap himself the first time that thought crossed his mind. It was way too sappy for his book, but it was true. With the abandoned building that he called home in view, it was only a matter of moments before he was in the presence of his queen once more.

He exhaustedly made his way up the long flights of stairs that lead to his home. That's when he heard it. His heart stopped. He stood frozen on the stairwell. The sound was unmistakable, and the source of the sound was undeniable. That blood-curdling scream could only come from Cassidy. She was in trouble. She was in pain. She needed him. He wasn't there.

He shook himself from his panic and ran up the remaining stairs. The fact that he was exhausted had left him immediately; he had a fire burning in him now. He burst through the doorway, and then he saw her. She was lying on the floor. Her clothing was torn and splattered with blood. Bruises were already forming on her arms. Her face had slight swelling from repeated blows. Four of his men were holding her down. Judging by the one that was positioned between her legs, he had gotten there at the nick of time. Her eyes were shut closed, not wanting to witness what was about to happen. When she realized that all had gone quiet, she slowly opened them. Through the tears that were spilling over, she saw them. Tear of relief began to take over the tears of fears. She was saved.

Never in his life had more anger or hatred ran through his veins than now. Seeing her being treated like a piece of meat made his blood boil. He wanted retribution. He wanted revenge. He wanted blood.

"Get up," he stated in a tone that was not one to be messed with.

The men hurriedly scrambled to their feet and didn't dare move. The Joker looked down at his broken doll still lying on the ground. The look in her eyes as she gazed up at him only fueled his anger.

"Go to your room," He whispered.

Not waiting to be told twice, she scurried to her sanctuary and slammed the door. He turned back toward his men, none of them daring to look him in the eye.

"You have fun? What was the plan: rape and kill her? You seemed to forget uh one little detail. She's mine. Nobody lays a finger on her, but me. I'm going to ensure there won't be an issue with that again," he whispered venomously as he approached the men with his knife already drawn.

He slowly and methodically tortured his victims. He cut their fingers off one boy one to enforce that he was serious that no one puts a finger on his queen but him. He relished in the sounds of their screams and moans serenading the night. They were an unfortunate example to anyone who wanted to question him. He was still the boss. He was still as sick and twisted as he was months ago. He may be Jack to her, but to everyone else he was still the Joker.

Soon all was quiet. He would leave the mess for later, he had more important things to deal with. He slowly made his way to the door that led to her room. He opened the door slightly and the sight broke his heart. She was huddled in the corner like her earlier days in captivity. Her head was buried against her knees, her hand covering her ears from the sounds of his symphony. He knelt beside her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She raised her head, steady flow of tears streaming down her face.

"Jack!" she cried and buried herself in his chest in a broken mess of sobs.

For a split second he was unsure what to do. This wasn't a situation he was comfortable with. He was the one that dealt out the pain, not the one to comfort it away. He slowly wrapped his arms around her held her close. He sat there for hours, holding her as she cried out her fears and relief. He rocked her back and forth, trying to soothe her. He rubbed her back to supply comfort. He whispered in her ear that he was here and nothing would hurt her. In what should have been an awkward situation for him, the Joker couldn't think of anywhere else he wanted to be. He had almost lost her that night. It scared him.

Once Cassidy cried herself to the point of exhaustion, he picked her up and gently tucked her into bed. He was halfway out the door to tend to the mess he created when her fearful voice pulled him back.

"Jack, don't leave me."

He did as he was told. If she had asked him for the moon at that moment, he would have found a way to give it to her. He crawled into bed beside her, and she wrapped herself against his side.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"As long as I'm still breathing, I promise you that I won't let anyone hurt you," he said while wrapping his arm back around her.

"I know," she yawned back as she drifted back to sleep.

He watched her sleep for the longest time not daring to take his eyes off of her for a second. He couldn't help to think that even covered in blood, bruises, and scars, she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. He would do anything to protect her. He would provide her anything she need. He would give up his life of crime if she promise to stay with him. That's when it hit him. He didn't know quite how, why, or when it happened, but he had fallen in love with her. She had weaseled her way into his darkest parts and awoke what little shred of humanity he had left. She had saved him from himself. She had stolen his heart. Now he had to do something in return. The one thing he never wanted or planned on doing. He had to set her free.

* * *

**Please is you haven't, take a couple of second to vote in the poll on my profile. This will help determine what story I will work on next after Wounds Heal, Scars Remain is complete! (which will be soon!) I have added a couple new ideas that I have, and right now a Harry Potter fiction is in the lead. If you haven't voted, get your opinions heard so I know what everyone will be interested in reading! While you are at it ...how about a review ;) - Thanks guys! You are AMAZING! - TRS**


	20. Keep Me in Your Heart

**Hello my lovely readers! Here's the newest installment, the revised version of Chapter 20! Thanks to everyone who have reviews and favorite that story! Please keep sending your reviews! Hearing from y'all makes my day! If you have't voted in the poll on my profile, please take a couple seconds! This poll will help to determined what fiction I will start working on once Wounds Heal, Scars Remain. As of now a Harry Potter fiction is in the lead by a slim margin, so submit your votes!**

**Thanks! Don't forget to Vote! Happy Reading! 'Till next time - TRS**

* * *

Cassidy felt the edges of consciousness pulling her awake. She stretched her limbs that had become stiff from the position she had slept. She turned to her side expecting to be met by the dark gaze of the Clown Prince of Crime. A pillow that was missing its usual owner greeted her. His side of the bed was perfectly made, and he was nowhere in sight. She moved to a sitting position and racked her brain over last night events. The memory was spotty at parts, a defense mechanism to block out the worst parts. She couldn't go into exact details, but she remembered the gist of the situation. She remembered being violently pulled from her prison and beaten repeatedly by his lackeys. She remembered the mocking laughs. She remembered her Jack stopping the onslaught and ultimately saving her life. She remembered crying herself to sleep in the safety of his arms. She couldn't hide the fact that she was upset that he wasn't by her side when she woke up that morning. Though she would never admit that out loud.

As her eyes became for focus and her mind more aware from her sleep hangover, Cassidy looked over the room for any sign of where the Joker might have disappeared too. Only one thing caught Cassidy's eyes. The door, the only way in or out of the room, was wide open. No locks were holding her prisoner. She kept blinking her eyes waiting for the mirage to vanish, and the door to be shut and lock again. It was only a matter of time for Cassidy to start losing her mind, she imaged that today was the day. The door remained opened. Slowly Cassidy walk toward the door. With a shaking hand, she grasped the door and poked her head through the doorway. She headed in the direction that she vaguely remembered being forced through last night. After a few twists and turns, Cassidy stumbled upon the living space where her attack took place. Cassidy didn't get a good look at the room last night. Looking at it now, she didn't miss much. The room was fairly empty. Just a few bare essentials were present. Cassidy couldn't help but shudder at the bloodstains on the floor. She knew that the strains weren't just from her wounds. She knew that she was the cause of whatever happened to those henchmen last night. By the looks of it, they didn't have a wonderful night.

After taking in her surroundings, she saw him. He had his back turned to her and was immersed in his thoughts. He seemed unaware that he had company. She quietly walked up to him and hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder. He tensed under her touch. Cassidy pulled her hand back determined not to anger him. The Joker was saddened that she pulled away. Her gentle touch was one of the seldom comforts he had. He couldn't dwell on that now. He had no time for sincere thoughts. It would keep him from doing what he must. He had to let her go.

"That door is unlock," he spoke. Cassidy detected emotion behind his voice, but she couldn't place what emotion it was. "It leads to a flight of stairs that will take you outside. No one will stop you from leaving."

Cassidy froze with her mouth slightly agape. Her brain couldn't process what he was saying, or better yet why he was telling her how she could escape. She didn't understand.

"Wh-what?" she managed out after several stunned moments of silence.

"You are free. So leave."

This time the words were said with more force. He was begging that she would just leave. It would make this so much easier. Nothing with Cassidy was easy. He had learned that. He didn't want to do what he ultimately knew what he had to do.

"Jack? I thought…"

"What did you think? That I cared about you? That I loved you? I seriously underestimated your intelligence! Don't you get it? Let me spell it out for you, so that even your thick skull can comprehend. I don't need you! I don't want you! SO LEAVE!"

The words were shouted with as much hatred that he could muster. The hatred wasn't directed at her, though Cassidy clearly thought so. It was at himself. He got too close, too attached. Now he had to hurt the one person he never wanted to hurt. He had to lie to himself and her. He had to say it. If not to convince her, but to convince himself that he didn't need her.

He turned to face her, and what remained of his heart was shattered. Her lower lip was quivering as she tried to not succumb to tears even though silent ones were already falling down her face. Her beautiful green eyes didn't lie. They showed all the hurt and pain she was trying to conceal. It tool all the restraint he had to not pull her in his arms and tell her that he didn't mean a word. He couldn't do that. This was what was best for her. He couldn't keep her in this hell. He couldn't punish her like that. She deserved much better than he could ever give her.

He took off his purple coat and offered it to her.

"It's windy out there. Can't let you catch a cold," he said with feign bitterness.

She lurched forward and grabbed the purple garment. She slowly put the coat on, trying to delay her departure. She was hoping it would give him enough time to change his mind. She was in a state of perpetual shock. She couldn't understand what was happening. Last night, things seemed perfect, as perfect as things could be when with a psychotic killer. Today things took a turn to hell. Before she made her exit. She gave one last longing look at her Jack. She stood on her tiptoes and place a small kiss on the corner of his scarred lip. She left the room without another word and left him alone and broken.

Cassidy followed the flight of stairs in a daze. Her mind still trying to wrap itself around what was happening. She should have been happy. She was free. She was no longer locked away in a room. She was no longer in danger. Yet, all she wanted to do was run back up those stairs and not leave his side. She finally reached her freedom and breathed in her first breath of fresh air in months. Instead of refreshing her, it only made her feel nauseous. She was disoriented as to where she was, but she could see the skyscrapers of Gotham in the distance. She stumbled towards the city in her dazed state. She didn't know what time it was, what month it was, or how long she had been his hostage. Though she wouldn't call herself a hostage. She enjoyed her time with him too much to consider herself a hostage. A stabbing pain entered her heart as the though of her Jack passed her mind. She couldn't stand that feeling.

She stumbled into the city after a few minutes. She could already feel the gazes of everyone upon her. She couldn't blame them. Her hair was a tangled and matted in mess. It was in a good need of shampooing. Her clothes, the ones that she had on the night of her kidnapping, were dirty, torn, and bloodstained. She more than likely smelt and her body was covered in grim. A shower was definitely in her near future. Her mangled face was present for all to see. In the presence of the Joker, she hadn't felt the need to cover them. Tears were falling down her face, but Cassidy didn't seem to notice. She was covered in cuts and bruises from her attack. She was barefoot. To top it all off, she was wearing a purple men's dress coat. She was spectacle. People went out of their way to avoid her undoubtedly afraid she was insane. Cassidy was judging her sanity as well. She desperately wanted to be in her home away from home away from the odd and cruel stares she was receiving. Her dazed walk turned into a full out sprint. She rushed through the city, her feet caring her away from the stares.

After a solid hour of adrenaline filled sprint, she escaped from the city. Cassidy hunched over catching her breath. She turned her gaze upward and finally realized where she had been unconsciously heading: Wayne Manor. She hadn't thought much of Bruce since her early weeks of captivity. She felt guilty that she had forgotten about him and how he was handling her kidnapping. While she was having a jolly good time with the Joker, her cousin was left thinking she was hurt or worse. She used what energy she had remaining and banged the heavy doorknocker against the wood. The sun was setting, and the temperature had dropped greatly. Cassidy pulled the purple coat around her tightly, impatiently waiting for the door to be open. Just as she was about to knock again, the door open and a shocked Alfred caught her gaze.

"Master Bruce!" she shouted as he ushered Cassidy into the foyer.

He led her to the living area and placed her on the couch while repeating his calls for Bruce. Alfred hustled around grabbing a blanket and a cup of tea that he had brewed before Cassidy made her surprise return. Cassidy appreciatively accepted both though all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and never move again.

"Alfred, what's with all the…"

Bruce didn't finish his sentence. He understood why Alfred was shouting for his attention. Bruce rushed to the couch and pulled his baby cousin in a protective hug. She had been missing for six months. He desperately scoured the city as Batman looking for any sign of her. When he had encounters with the Joker, he would get taunts and threats about the well being of Cassidy. The Joker supplied bloody female clothing and had even killed a woman that look eerily similar to Cassidy. He didn't know if she was alive or dead. He was starting to believe that he would never see her again.

Bruce pulled her away from his chest so he could look her over. She had been through the ringer. He hated to think that that monster laid a hand on her.

"I can't believe you are here. I'm so sorry Cassie. I should have protected you better. I've been spending every moment I could trying to find you. I could have done so much more."

"I know you have, Bruce. It isn't you fault."

"What happen? Did he hurt you? Where is he? What's…"

"Bruce," Cassidy pleaded. "I know that you have hundreds of questions, but I just want to take a hot shower and got to bed."

Bruce looked into her green eyes and saw the hurt. She needed her time to sort through what happen. Then she would tell him everything he needed to know.

"Your room is just the way you left it," he quietly said.

He pulled Cassidy in for one more hug.

"I'm glad you're home. I love you kiddo."

Cassidy put on a smile for his sake and walked to her room. Once in the safety of the walls, she broke. Everything hit her like a brick wall. Jack didn't love her. He didn't care about her. He didn't even want her around anymore. He tossed her out with the trash. Cassidy couldn't help but feel her heart finally break. She had grown to care about the man behind the clown makeup. Against common sense, she fell for a man that could never love her back. She pulled the jacket around her tighter. It was the only thing she had left of him. He left her with a coat, but she left him with her heart whether he wanted it or not. The tears began to fall more and more easily. Cassidy's hands had made their way to the pockets of the coat. He left hand touched a velvet box that she hadn't noticed in her manic run from Gotham. She pulled the small, black, velvet box out and gently opened it. Inside was a gold necklace with a charm. The charm was of a crown. The necklace could have been an exact replica of the necklace that Cassidy's father gave her as a child, the necklace she had told Jack about one night. Cassidy clasped the necklace around her neck, and in her teary gaze, she notice a small slip of paper folded inside the box. She carefully unfolded it with shaking hands. The tears began to wet the paper as she read the scrawling handwriting that could only belong to one man.

_Keep me in your heart for a while – Jack_

She pulled the tiny slip of paper to her chest. If her heart wasn't broken before, it was now.

* * *

**If you haven't submited your vote on the poll located on my profile - Please Do! This will help me decide what fiction to begin next! While you are at it, how about submitting a review! ;)**


	21. Shadows in the Dark

**Got some (maybe) semi-important information about my ****interoperation** of characters in the A/N! Take a second to read, please!

**Hello, lovely readers! First let me start with the interoperation of character that I mentioned. A couple reviews mentioned that they did not like The Joker coming off so "soft" in the last chapter. Let me clarify something. In my story, this idea will come up in a future chapter maybe clearer, I write the character of the Joker as two separate people. In how I write in this particular story, The Joker and Jack are two separate people, living in the entity. The Joker maintained dominance through much of the story because he was the stronger personality, but as Jack grows stronger through his time with Cassidy ...he gains dominance in certain situations and moments. As in last chapter, I don't see it as "soft' Joker...the Joker is still the same deranged, character as he always has been ...to me, that is Jack dominating the Joker's personality to seep through for a shining moment. This concept gets explored in a later chapter, like I said, so that it may make more sense then this brief explanation, but because of the comments in the review I wanted to address it now. That is just how I personally see it: two characters co-existing in one body, in the end only one can survive. If you don't like that, I apologize ...but that is how I will continue to write. To me, you can't make the Joker fall in love, he is incapable of true human emotion, but you can make his alter-ego that is suppress by his Joker personality fall in love, that is the driving force of my story: two very different personality living inside one person, both striving for dominance, but only one personality can win in the end. Just my little preaching in the choir, sorry to bother y'all with it. Hopefully that clears a few things up!**

**With that being said, I present the latest revised chapter. I do hope that y'all enjoy. Thanks for all your reviews and favorites, please keep them up. With an update on the poll: there is currently a tie between Harry Potter and Alice in Wonderland (with second and third place behind by only a couple votes each!) So if you haven't voted, please do! :)**

**Thanks Guys! Happy Reading! Please Vote! Till next time - TRS**

* * *

Time was at its usual, face paced speed for Gotham, but for Cassidy Williams time was painfully slow. It had been three weeks since she was released from her prison. Cassidy was now trapped in her own personal hell. She was heartbroken. She had retreated within herself. She wasn't the witty, talkative woman she once was. She only spoke when she was spoken too, and even then it was a barely audible mumble that consisted of a few words as possible. She barely ate. Food had lost the appealing taste that it once held. She found herself to be sick to her stomach more often than not when staring at a plate of delicious food that was presented to her. All of these side effects when back to one source: him. She couldn't escape him. His face haunted her dreams. His voice constantly played in her head. She could always find something that reminded herself of him. She longed to feel the comfort of her arms once more. Since her freedom, he seemed to terrorize Gotham more than ever. He was the topic of everyone's conversation. He was the top story of every news broadcasts. He was on the front page of ever paper. Stopping him was the mission of the Gotham PD, so Cassidy work was consumed with him. Cassidy could not escape him anywhere, and it wasn't helping to repair her fragile state.

Bruce had been very adamant that Cassidy not move back to her apartment and have her stay at Wayne Manor for the foreseeable future. He was worried about her mental state. We knew that he could keep a better eye on her at the Manor. He wasn't about to let her stay at her apartment alone, especially with the Joker's new reign of terror. He wasn't going to allow the Joker to steal her again. He had tried to talk to Cassidy about her stay with the psychotic clown, but whenever the Joker was mentioned Cassidy would shut down and her eyes would glaze over with tears. The Joker had killed the Cassidy that Bruce knew. He was going to make the Joker pay for that. He didn't know what Cassidy went through during that time, but it broke her. He was going to everything he could to fix her and to stop the man who did it.

The only thing Cassidy had to keep her busy was her work. Commissioner Gordon had given Cassidy as much time off as she needed. Her job would be waiting for her whenever she was ready to return. Cassidy returned to the force only three days after her freedom. Since Gotham PD's work was mainly focused on the Joker, Gordon loaded Cassidy with as much paperwork as he could. He was trying to protect her and keep her away from the Joker case as much as possible. He could tell how much her captivity affected her. He knew Cassidy needed away from the clown. It was for her sanity. Cassidy would arrive to the station early and stay let. Work had become a little escape, as much as it could be with the Joker overworking the force. There were still reminders of him everywhere.

Cassidy had become a local celebrity. Everyone knew who she was. Everyone knew her face. Everyone knew that she was once a hostage of the Joker. The story of billionaire Bruce Wayne's darling cousin being kidnapped by the Clown Prince of Crime was the all the talk of Gotham news for weeks. After her release, it was headline again. Rumors circulated on why he captured her. Some thought that she was his former love that broke his heart and that he captured her to inflict revenge. Some thought that she was captured to bare his demon seed, so that a new generation of evil could terrorize Gotham. Some thought that she was apart of his plan, his accomplice.

During her time with the Joker, Cassidy didn't feel the need to hide her scars. He never stared at them with disgust or horror. With him, she forgot that the scars were even there. She started to wear her hair back more and more. Soon rumors began that the Joker himself marred her face so that he could have a soul mate. Everyone wanted to ask her questions. Every newspaper, magazine, and television station wanted an interview. Everyone wanted to know what happened with her stay with the devil.

On this particular night, Cassidy was once again working late at the station. She had been updating police records for hours now. She was staring intently at the compute screen when Gordon joined her.

"Williams, it's late. You've been here since six this morning. Go home and get some rest."

"I'm almost finished. I just have a couple files left," she absent-mindedly mumbled, still typing away.

"Williams, you've been through a lot. I understand that. You can't run from whatever it is you are running from like this forever. You are killing yourself."

Cassidy turned from the screen and looked at Gordon. He was right. She knew she was a mess. She was hurting everyone around her with her new behavior. Her constant working was helping. She also knew that she was afraid to be left alone with her thoughts for too long.

"I know. You're right," she finally admitted.

She started packing up her things to make the journey to Wayne Manor. Gordon walked her to the door.

"Be careful, kid."

She gave the older man one last look and offered him a small smile. She walked down the concrete stairs and onto the empty sidewalk. It was late, extremely late. The only people on the streets were the shady characters your mother warned you about. With the Joker's new wave of attacks, the streets were emptier than usual. Nobody wanted to risk being a pawn in the Joker's game. Against her better judgment, Cassidy decided to walk home. The cold air felt refreshing, and after spending all day behind a computer screen, she needed a break. Cassidy slowly walked down the deserted streets consumed within her own mind. She was in a funk and needed to break out of it. He left an impression on her, and it was a tough one to shake.

Rain began to gently fall down, and Cassidy started to regret her decision to walk. She began scanning the streets for a cab, but every driver seemed to be on break. No cab was in sight. The rain began to pour down harder, and that was when Cassidy felt that hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She had a suspicious feeling that she wasn't alone. She was being watched. She looked behind her, but was only greeted with an empty street. That only worsened her instincts. She began to pick up her pace, praying that she would find a cab before whoever was watching found her.

She passed by a dark and foreboding alleyway, and that was when she heard the one voice she prayed she would never hear again in her lifetime.

"Officer Williams. I was surprise to hear that you were alive and well. I won't be making that mistake twice."

She froze on the spot. She wanted to run. She wanted to scream. She wanted to fight. Every muscle in her body was working against her instincts. She was scare. She was alone with the man that had attempted to kill her, and now he was here to finish the job.

* * *

**Like I said in the above note, the poll which will help to determine my newest story is currently in a tie between Harry Potter and Alice in Wonderland. Second and Third places are behind by a VERY SLIM margin! If you haven't yet, please take the time to vote on the poll found at the top of my profile! How about sending in a review? ;) - TRS**


	22. With my Last Breath

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, and I know this is a short chapter but hang in there. Finals week is coming up and then I'll be free to update more regularly! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites, it means the world to me! Also with a poll update, there is a three-way tie for first now with second place being only one vote behind, so it is very close!**_

_**Thanks guys! Keep voting! Happy Reading! Until next Time - TRS**_

Cassidy was frozen to the core, and it wasn't from the rain that was pouring down. He wasn't supposed to find her here. Gotham was supposed to be her safe haven, well minus the Joker fiasco. He was supposed to be satisfied with the fake funeral. Los Angeles Police Department was suppose to make sure that if he ever left the state, Cassidy would be the first to know. Clearly, someone dropped the ball.

"Officer Williams, or would you prefer Simon Fabrini?" his slight Italian accented voiced asked with a mocking tone.

Cassidy still didn't move. She was too much in shock. He was supposed to think she was dead. She was never suppose to see him again.

"Looks like the pretty lady needs some help."

He motioned to the two larger men behind him. Before Cassidy had time to process what was happening, she was force down the dark, deserted alley and roughly thrown against the brick wall. Once she regained her bearings, Cassidy saw him, his silver hair, his steel blue eyes, his pristine designer suit covering his muscular frame. If he weren't such a cold-blooded monster, he would be considered attractive. Blain Lamont, Los Angeles most infamous crime lord, was staring down at Cassidy once more with his sickly smile. He was an untouchable crook that Cassidy spent months undercover as Simone Fabrini to catch. She went as far as being engaged to the California Senator in an attempt to bring down the organization that everyone knew was there but no one could seem to uncover. Cassidy was so close to locking this man up forever, but Tristan had ruined that. The fateful night where Lamont butcher her face and left her for dead was supposed to be the last time the two came face to face. Fate had other plans in mind.

"I should have known that cop of yours wouldn't have left you there. He was weak."

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Cassidy muttered.

"Thought I'd pay my favorite bird a visit, nothing wrong with that. See an associate of mine lives in this fine city. He told me a woman that looked eerily similar to you was all over the news. I was at your funeral, dear. I saw that dirt cover that shiny box. So we paid that grave a visit. Much to my surprise, it was empty. Care to explain that?"

Cassidy's heart rate tripled. She knew there was no way out. She was alone with no only Lamont, but also two of his "associates." If the lighting in the alley wasn't so poor, Cassidy could have identified both. She spent months living with Lamont as Simone. She witnessed firsthand the destruction that Lamont and his buddies could do. She was going to be their next target. Tristan burned her. Now she was going to pay the ultimate price for the second time.

"I took a holiday to the Florida Keys before I headed up to Gotham. I ran into your brother. Richard, was it? Nice guy. He sang like a stool pigeon. Told me everything I wanted to know. All it took was a little motivation. He sure did love his family."

"Did love?"

"You are smart cookie, darling. I said did love. I'd imagine the fine men and women in blue have found all three of their bodies by now."

Cassidy heart dropped to her stomach. Three corpses. It didn't take much of sleuth to figure out whom the bodies belong too. Because of her, Richard, his wife, and his daughter were dead. Guilty tears began to flow, and Cassidy charged at Blaine.

"You son of a bitch! She was just a kid! She didn't know anything!"

Cassidy flung her fists and kicked her legs in a blind attempt to hurt Lamont. Just to feel any vindication for what had happened. She got one solid lick in before she was slammed back against the wall. She could smell the copper sent of blood. She saw it begin to drip onto her white dress shirt.

"Feisty, I always loved that about you. I was about to pay that cousin of yours a visit as well. But low and behold, you stumbled right to me. I always knew you couldn't stay away. Now I am going to finish what I started."

Blaine pulled out a shiny revolver. It was his prized possession. He only used this gun for his most important kills. Now Cassidy was to become one of its victims. If she only took a cab, if she only went home on time, if she only called Bruce to tell him she was on her way, Cassidy might have spared herself this situation.

"Any last words, sweetheart?" he asked with a cruel laugh.

"I'll see you in hell," Cassidy spat.

Cassidy closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. She waited for her life to flash before her eyes, but only one image came to her. She probably should have thought about Bruce and how he would handle her death so close to losing Rachel. She probably should have thought about her brother and his family that had suffered a cruel and unjust death in her behalf. She should have thought about her parents that she was about to be reunited with, but none of them came to mind. The only person she thought of was her Jack. She wished she could see him one last time. Wished she could hear his voice, his laugh. She wished she would have gotten to tell him that she believe that there was still good left in him because she saw it. She wished he told him she cared.

With her eyes shut tight and her grasping onto the necklace that dangled gracefully around her neck, Cassidy waited for the…

_**BANG! BANG!**_

_**Hey guys: if you haven't voted yet on what you would prefer my next fiction to be, please do! There is a three-way tie for first, with the next closest being only a vote behind. Needless to say it is a close race. If you haven't gotten your voice heard, take the time to place your vote on the poll found on my profile! Thanks guys!**_


	23. Never Say Goodbye

**Hello my lovely readers! I apologize for the large gap in updates! It's been a crazy couple weeks! Combined winning an officer position for my organization, a couple dates with a football player ;), and Finals week ...I've barely had time to think! But my sophomore year at AU is over and my course load for the summer semester is very light so updates should come more regularly again. I should have the entire story complete and updated by June/July! Thanks to everyone that have been here since the beginning and put up with my couple hiatus periods! Thank you to those that have recently stumbled upon the story! Hope everyone has enjoyed it thus far and continue to enjoy it in the last few chapters! If you haven't voted on the poll for my next story, please do! It is located on the top of my profile! There is currently a 3-way tie for first place, with second place being only one vote away! I would love to hear your opinion. I clearly have ideas for several stories, but I want to pursue the one that you all are most interested in reading! So if you haven't taken a couple seconds to place your vote, I would greatly appreciate it! Thank you for your reviews and favorites! It means the world to me! Keep sending them in! I know I can't keep everyone happy with the direction I have taken my story, but I hope that the majority of y'all are satisfied!** :)

**Thanks Again! Keep Voting! Happy Reading! Till Next Time - TRS**

* * *

The alley was silent. So silent that you could have heard a pin drop from across town. Cassidy waited for the searing pain to spread through her body. She waited for the smell of blood to fill the air. She waited for the red liquid to ooze from her fingers that were clutching her stomach. She waited to be pulled away from this earth to the next. None of it ever came. She opened one eye and looked down at her torso. She was in shock. No bullet holes, no wound, no blood could be found. She ran her hands over her stomach and chest to reassure herself that she wasn't dreaming. She tore her unbelieving eyes away from her body to look at Lamont, but Blain Lamont couldn't be seen. All Cassidy could see was purple. Purple that could only belong to one clown, her clown.

Cassidy was frozen to the core with shock. Half of the shock was created from being alive when she was sure she would never see the light of day again. The rest of the shock came from Jack being there. Before she could react to the situation, Jack fell to his knees. The scene began to process in her mind. Cassidy could now see the entrance of the alley that was previously blocked by Jack's body. Lamont still stood in the same place. His revolver still pointed in Cassidy's direction, and the weapon was smoking from being fired. Cassidy look down at the Joker. His back was still facing her. He was on his knees, and Cassidy could see the pool of blood that was collecting at her feet. Her heart stop with the reality of what just happened. Cassidy was supposed to be dead in this alleyway, but instead the Joker, the man that just weeks ago proclaimed that he never cared for her, took the bullet. Now he was the one losing life in this cold, heartless alley.

Cassidy uprooted herself from her spot against the wall. She rushed toward the Joker. Though it felt as if everything was moving in slow motion and her legs way thirty pounds each. She reached the clown and knelt by his side. She saw the blood pouring from his stomach. The bullet would have hit Cassidy square in the chest, killing her instantly. With the Joker's height, it hit him in the upper abdomen. Cassidy knew it took roughly ten minutes for someone to bleed out and die from a stomach wound. She knew there wasn't much time to get him to a hospital. Without the aid of a miracle, he was going to die for protecting her.

"Jack," she whispered.

He looked at her. His eyes were already drifting away to another place. He forced himself to give her a small smile.

"Didn't your mother teach you… not to go down dark alleys …with strange men, doll," he managed to spit out through coughs and pain.

Silent tears fell from Cassidy's green orbs. He was dying because of her. Her attention was soon turned away from Jack by the blood-curling laughter coming from the alley's entrance. In her concern for the Joker's life, Cassidy forgot all about Lamont.

"This is priceless! You have got to be fucking kidding me!" he cried out in laughter as he walked toward the couple. "Cassidy you really do have horrible taste in men, dear."

Cassidy put herself between Lamont and the Joker. Being unarmed, she couldn't do much against a man with a revolver, but she would be damned if she let Lamont ever touch her Jack again. Her protective stance just caused another wave of laughter to spill from his lips.

"This is too cute. You can't be in love with this …this freak! This night just keeps getting better and better. I get to watch as your precious little clown dies right before your eyes, and then I get the pleasure of…"

He never finished his sentence. With what strength he had left, the Joker, with catlike reflexes, plunged his knife into Lamont's stomach. It took a second before Cassidy realized what had happened. The two goons that had been guarding the entrance ran down the alley to check on their boss. The two were cut short when Batman swooped down and engaged them in a fight.

"It's about damn time Bruce," Cassidy muttered as she watched her crime-fighting cousin make his appearance.

Cassidy return focus to the Joker, who was now lying on the wet ground. Cassidy scooted closer to him. She placed her hand firmly against his wound, trying to slow the bleeding. His eyes were close, so Cassidy place her other hand against his cheek to get a response. With much effort, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. He was barely with her, and Cassidy was trying her best to keep herself together.

"I thought you didn't care," she said with a sad smile.

"I don't," he murmured.

"What were you doing here?" she asked, trying to keep him talking, trying to keep him with her.

"I-I was making s-sure you m-made it home safe. Y-you seem to a-attract the w-wrong crowd."

"Are you my stalker or guardian angel?" she joked, but neither one laughed. "You didn't have to do that. This should be me, not you!"

"I m-made y-you a promise that as l-long as I'm st-still breathing, I wouldn't let anyone h-hurt you. I'm a m-man of my w-word," he said barely above a whisper. Every word was becoming a struggle.

Cassidy lost it. She began to shake with sobs. She took her hand away from his face and grasped his hand. The man that was seemingly invincible was hanging on by only a thread.

"You can't leave me. Not like this! Stay with me, okay? Promise me that you'll stay with me!" she begged while pulling his hand toward her chest, as if she was in a tug-of-war with death. Death was winning.

"W-why so s-serious?" he joked, but his laughter came out in coughs.

"Promise me, Jack!" she sobbed.

He squeezed her hand to assure Cassidy he wasn't going anywhere, though they both knew that wasn't the case. He gazed at her green eyes that were full of emotion. Those eyes that were showing pain, sadness, and grief that her hear was feeling. He was at peace, well as much peace as a psychopathic, murderous clown could have when facing untimely death, knowing that those eyes would be the last things that he ever saw. He didn't regret jumping in from of that bullet. He did it out of instinct. He would have done it a thousand times over and again if he had too. He would always take the bullet for her. He knew that she would be the death of him the moment that his dark eyes saw her. He didn't realize how true that statement would be until now.

Cassidy watched his eyes closed and his grip in her hand began to loosen.

"Jack! Stay with me! Look at me Jack! Look at me! You promised Jack! You promised me!" she began shouting hysterically, trying to pull him back.

"Cassidy?"

"Bruce, he's dying! He needs to get to hospital! Bruce, do something! Please, do something!" she begged.

Bruce pulled the dying man in his arms. He could have left him there to die and rid Gotham of so much destruction. The look in Cassidy's eyes and the desperation in her voice made he second-guess that. This man might have killed countless, innocent people, but he gave his life to protect Cassidy. Bruce couldn't let him die. It would have made him just as bad as the clown. For protecting his baby cousin, he owed the man something.

"I'll get him to hospital. Stay here, Gordon's on his way."

Cassidy nodded, her eyes never leaving the Joker and her hand still wrapped tightly around his.

"Cassidy you have to let go. I can't save him if you don't let go."

With one last squeeze, Cassidy let go of his hand. She watched as Bruce disappeared into the night with the Joker in his arms. She was left alone in the alley. Lamont's body laid dead in a pool of blood. His two associated were unconscious form their altercation with Batman. Cassidy was left in the rain …alone; not knowing id her Jack was going to make it. She grasped her crown necklace that was hanging gracefully around her neck. She lent against the brick wall and slide down to the ground. She pulled her knees against her chest and cried.

She would never forgive herself if he died to save her, and she prayed that he would keep that last promise he made

* * *

**Again if you haven't voted on what my newest fan-fiction will be, please do! There's currently a three way tie for first, and second place is only one vote behind! So it is super close! The poll is found on my profile! I'd love to hear your opinion on what you would be more interested in reading! And while you are at it ...how about a review? ;) Love y'all!**


	24. How to Save a Life

**Hello Ladies and Gents! Here's the newest revision! The next chapter will be up in the next few days! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! I love each and every one of y'all! There's only three or four chapters left and my baby will be complete! If you haven't voted for what my next story will be, please check out the poll on my page. Your votes will help me to make a decision on what I pursue next!**

**Thanks! Be sure to Vote! Happy Reading! Till Next Time - TRS**

* * *

The alleyway mirrored the catastrophic destruction that is left after a war, on a much smaller scale of course. Bodies of three men were scattered on the ground, one of which Cassidy knew was dead. The other two, she imaged, were merely incapacitated by Batman. Several weapons had been kicked around during the numerous scuffles. Pools of blood were mixing with puddles of rainwater. In the middle of this chaos was Cassidy. Sitting against the brick wall, she had her needs pulled against her, enveloping herself into a comforting hug. The only luxury she could grant herself. She was covered in blood some her own, but mostly of that of the Joker. She was scared, worried, angry, upset, and heartbroken. Hanging on to life by less than a thread, he was taken from her. Now she was in the dark, literally and figuratively. She was left alone in the alley waiting for Gordon. She was left without any indication if she would ever see her Jack alive one more time. That was the one thought that kept replaying over and over again like a horrible nightmare. She kept reliving the horrific scene, and she couldn't find the pause button. Her conscience kept reminding Cassidy that she was partially responsible. She had led him to his impending death.

"Williams?"

Cassidy was startled by the sound of another voice. In her silent reverie, she hadn't heard the sounds of police cursers and ambulances pulling up to the scene to assess the damage. Her nerves were calmed some when she was met with the face of her boss, Commissioner Gordon.

"Williams, what happened?"

Cassidy briefly recalled what she remembered. Thinking back, most of the events were a blur. Certain parts stuck out, mostly those that involved Jack. She decided to leave out a few details when it concerned her clown. Cassidy looked toward the body of Lamont. The first time she had a good look at his unmoving form. He was the man that she spent years trying to capture. The man that single handedly destroyed her life.

"Is …is he dead?" she whispered, already knowing the answer, but needing the confirmation from someone else.

"Yes. He bled out. The other two have minor injuries and are unconscious, but otherwise fine. Don't worry. They will spend amble time in Gotham PD. Now what about you Williams? Are you alright?"

"I'm fin…" Cassidy attempted to answer, while returning to a standing position. She was cut short from the enormous pain that shot through her body. During her attempt to steal as much time as she could for the Joker, she forgot all about her own injury. She gently reached for the back of head, and was greeted with the sight of blood when she returned her hand.

"Let's get you to the hospital. I'll send word to your cousin to meet us there," Gordon replied, seeing the injury.

Cassidy allowed Gordon to hold much of her weight as she lent against him. He ushered her into a vehicle and sped to the nearest hospital in the city. The lights of Gotham buzzed passed Cassidy as she stared out the passenger window. Her thoughts drifted back to Jack. She prayed that Bruce made it to the hospital on time. She prayed that the doctors could save him. She was worried that it might be too late, that he already left her, and she didn't get to say goodbye. A silent tear began to roll down her check.

Gordon disrupted her desolate feelings when he opened the passenger door and offered his hand. Cassidy, consumed with her worry, was oblivious that they had arrived at the hospital. Cassidy reluctantly accepted Gordon's awaiting hand. She was petrified to walk through those sliding doors. She did not want to hear the news of her Jack.

"Nurse, she's got a severe cut on the back of her head. She more than likely needs stitches," Gordon explained, while waving down one of the frantic nurses in the ER.

The nurse pulled Cassidy aside and led her to a room. The nurse then tacked down a doctor who expertly sewed Cassidy's skull.

"Alright, ma'am. Good as new," the doctor said, while finishing up his work and making his way toward the next patient.

"Doctor, wait!"

"Is there something else that needs mending?" he asked, turning his attention back to Cassidy.

She didn't think he could mend her heart, but he could at least soothe it to some degree or completely shatter it.

"How's Jac… I mean, the Joker?"

"The last I heard, the doctors were still struggling to keep him stable. If you ask me, I think the world would be better off if they couldn't save him."

Cassidy just nodded. They couldn't stabilize him. He was still alive, but for how much longer. She shuffled to the waiting room. Gordon was present, and the mayor had now joined him. The news about the Joker must have spread fast.

"How's your head Williams?" Gordon asked as Cassidy took the seat beside him.

Cassidy gave a weal "thumbs up" in response. Hack was dying, and a part of her was slowly dying with him. She fiddled with the necklace around her neck. The necklace he gave her. The only thing she had left of him. She was desperate to do anything to help him, to save him. She would have given him her heart if he needed a transplant. Yet, she was reduced to sitting and waiting. She debated on saying a few more quick, silent prayers, but she doubted that saving a mass murderer was a top priority for God at the moment.

The rag-rag trio of Cassidy, Gordon, and Mayor Garcia was made a quartet with the appearance of Bruce. He instantly pulled Cassidy into a protective hug and checked to see if she was all right. He didn't get that chance in the alleyway. He had to change out of his Batsuit and into a business suit before he could check on her at the hospital. He sat beside Cassidy, his arm around her in a brotherly fashion, and made small talk with the two other men. He couldn't begin to understand the relationship between his cousin and his arch nemesis, but he knew his cousin was hurting emotionally. He could see the pain in her eye as she sat in silence beside him, clutching his hand for comfort.

The four spent hours in the waiting room. Though for Cassidy, each pain staking second felt like an eternity. She wanted him to live. No, she needed him to live. She didn't have enough time with him. She had countless things she needed to tell him, but it seemed like time and fate were against her.

At three in the morning, a doctor finally entered the room.

"Commissioner Gordon, Mayor Garcia," he greeted the men. "I'm assuming you are here for the Joker. I'm Dr. Brooks. I headed his surgery."

Cassidy held her breath from her seat. She had a million questions bubbling under the surface, but held her tongue.

"It was a mess. The bullets did some severe damage. Several of his internal organs received damage of some sort. He lost a significant amount of blood. He flat-lined twice during the operation to remove the bullets and to repair his organs."

"Is he alright!" Cassidy finally blurted. She couldn't take it any more. The doctor was taking his sweet time to explain the situation. She just needed to know the answer to one question.

"Who is this?" Dr. Brooks asked, wile surveying the mess that was Cassidy Williams.

"This is Officer Cassidy Williams. She was in the alleyway when the shooting occurred. She was the intended target," Gordon supplied.

"Office Williams, you are one lucky woman to not be in his place right now."

"Doc, I don't care how damn lucky I am. Honestly, I don't feel like it. Just tell me, is he alive?"

"Yes, Officer Williams. He is stable, but it critical condition. It is all touch and go at the moment. The blood loss and internal damage was so severe that he could flat again at any moment. He is very lucky to be in the condition that he is in now. By all medical means, she should be dead. He must have something …or someone worth living for."

"May …may I see him?" Cassidy asked.

"Officer, he is in a comatose state. We tried, but haven't successfully awakened him yet. I can't say for certain how long this will last. It could last two hours or two years. That's one of the main reason I'm out here. He has no insurance, no family, and no way to pay. The hospital is not responsible for him. If no one is covering his expenses…"

"You'll pull the plug," Cassidy finished.

"To be blunt, yes. All the IVs, monitoring systems, everything that's maintaining his stable condition will be removed. He is a terrorist to the city. None of the doctors or nurses is thrilled about caring for him either."

"The Gotham is certainly not paying for this. I am not using taxpayers' money to save the life of man that has taken so much from our city," Mayor Garcia stated firmly.

"I can not believe this!" Cassidy shouted outraged. "You are just going to let him die! He risked his life for mine! He saved my life! If it weren't for me, he wouldn't be in that hospital bed. We wouldn't be having this argument in the first place. This is my fault! It should be me in that condition, not him. I'm not going to sit here and let you debate on whether his life is worth saving. That just makes each one of one as horrible as the Joker himself."

"One good deed doesn't wipe way every single this he has done Williams," Gordon interjected. "He has killed and threatened numerous people. He killed your fiancé."

"That one good deed is certainly enough to condemn him. He has saved my life twice now. I owe him. I will do whatever it takes to save his. I'll cover his hospital expenses. I don't care if I have to work three jobs to do so. I'm not letting him die, not like this."

"I'll pay," Bruce finally spoke.

"What?" Cassidy asked in utter disbelief. Batman was offering to pay for the Joker's hospital bills. She couldn't be hearing this right.

"I will play. You are the only family I have left. He saved you when I couldn't. I owe him, and this is how I will repay."

Bruce watched Cassidy the entire time during the debate over the Joker's life. She saw tears running down her eyes. He heard the passion and care streaming through her voice as she defended the one man that nobody could give a damn about. He watched as she paced back in forth wearing a shirt stained red with his blood. The blood he willingly sacrificed to save Cassidy. The Joker destroyed his life when he took Rachel from Bruce, but for some reason this psychotic clown cared enough bout his baby cousin to risk everything for her. The feelings were obviously reciprocated by Cassidy. He wasn't doing this for the Joker. He was doing this for Cassidy.

Cassidy wrapped Bruce into a hug and place a kiss against his cheek.

"Thank you, so much," she whispered with all the sincerity she had.

"Officer Williams, if you want to see him, he is in room 425," Dr. Brooks supplied.

Cassidy left the men without another word. All four of them watched her leave with strange looks. None could understand why she would fight so much for a man that cared so little for the world Cassidy walked down the hallway toward his room. Once outside the door, she took a deep steadying breath.

"Be strong Cass," she told herself.

She pushed the door open and was met by the sight of him. He looked so out of place lying motionless in the bed. Countless machines and IVs were hooked to him. His makeup was smudged and smeared, but for the most part still painted on his face. His ever-present sacred smile was there to greet the world. Instead of his purple suit, he was dressed in a drab hospital gown. The strong, invincible Joker looked so fragile in this setting.

Cassidy took several shaky steps toward the bed. She pulled the loan chair next to he bed and sat down. She just stared at he Jack. Her heart breaking at the sight, knowing this was all by her doing. She slowly went to grab his hand, but stop shirt in fear that he might wake up and snap on her. She shook off the thought and grabbed his right hand. She pulled it against he heart.

"I lied Jack. I do care."


	25. You vs Me vs You

**Hello lovelies! I'd like to present for your reading pleasure the revised Chapter Twenty-Five! This will be the last of the revision, everything chapter past this will be brand new material that has never been read! Soooo get excited! Also, we're coming closer and closer to the conclusion of Wounds Heal, Scars Remain. I believe there is only two chapters and an epilogue left! It is really sad to think about. I've been working on and off with this story for about four years. I want to thank every one for all your support and patience with me! Y'all have been one amazing audience and I cannot thank you enough! Also want to give a shout to my 250th reviewer - Unquestionably Unhinged! Thank you! As this story comes closer to a close, it is time to begin a new adventure. There is a poll on my profile to vote for what my next fanfiction will be about. If you haven't voted please take a second to do so! I will either pick between the top two vote getters ...or, I have been bitten my the creative bug. I have an idea that would span over three fictions that would be a epic love story of sorts that would involve an OC/Captain America/Johnny Storm. It has been playing in my head for several weeks. I might have to start writing it, and save the poll winner for the next time. That decision won't be made till the end of this fiction, and I will inform you what the deal is! Thank you all again for being the greatest!**

**Thanks! Happy Reading! Vote/Review! Until Next Time - TRS**

* * *

With each passing day, the outcome seemed grimmer to Cassidy. There were no changes, nothing more could be done. The doctors would remind here daily that with each hour, each day that passed the less likely he would regain consciousness. Yet, Cassidy kept returning to the dark, secluded hospital room every afternoon and stayed till the bleak hours at night. She spent countless hours by the Joker's side. She would have spent more time there if Bruce had not pleaded with her to come home. Cassidy would head to work, clock her hours, and patiently wait for her Jack to wake up. Nurses would shake their heads as they walked by, whispering gossip throughout the hospital about poor Cassidy. Every one thought she was insane: doctors, nurses, coworkers, Bruce, especially Bruce. Cassidy had to admit it. She was walking a thing line between sanity and insanity. No one can understand the situation like she did. She had no choice. She had to be by his side. She owed that much to him.

Cassidy would sit in the same uncomfortable, worn-out chair that she placed by his bedside. She would hold his hand; squeeze it every now and then, trying to pull him out of the dark. She would speak to him like he could hear every word. When nurses, who were too frighten to come too close in the chance he would wake up, would enter the room to check on him, Cassidy was forced to do their jobs while the nurses instructed her from afar.

Day and night, weekday and weekend, Cassidy could be found in Intensive Care. She would desperately look at the pale, hollow, thin form of a man lying in the bed. He looked nothing like the Jack she knew. The green had faded from him hair, revealing a dirty blond shade. The infamous Joker make-up had been washed away, leaving behind a man that did not look s menacing as he once did. He looked normal, his scars not nearly as noticeable without the red makeup highlighting them. She sat, praying to anyone and anything that would listen, for him to wake up. She would be ecstatic for him to move just one finger, anything that would let her know he was still with her.

She rarely slept, and she hardly ate. The seconds were driving her mad. Cassidy looked like she belonged in the hospital as well.

After three grueling weeks, it happened.

Cassidy was sitting in her chair, reading the paper when she heard a groan. She froze. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. She has spent countless hours with her mind trying to convince herself that he was waking up. She couldn't handle another let down again. The groan came for a second time, this time much louder and stronger than the first. She looked at the man in front of her. His eye began to flutter. She held her breath as his dark pools opened fully. He scanned the room, looking confused as to where he was and why exactly he was there. He attempted to move, but quickly realized that he was constrained tightly to the bed. That was when his eyes met hers. Cassidy couldn't read what those dark, haunting eyes were holding. She was just so elated that finally they were open.

"J-Jack?"

"Is he dead?" came his quite response.

She nodded her head in the affirmative.

"I thought I was going to lose you."

"Doll face, you can't lose something you uh never had."

Cassidy just stared at him. She was shocked and a little hurt. She wasn't going to show it thought. Three weeks she spent by his side. After their moments in the alleyway before his lost consciousness, he showed that he cared for her. He did, after all, risk his life to save hers. After waking up, this was the response he decided to go with. She wasn't buying it, not for a second. Even if it was the truth, she sure as hell wasn't going to let that be it. She had work so hard to bring that little sliver of Jack back to life. She wasn't going to let the Joker destroy it without a fight.

"Don't pull that game, not with me! You can try to pretend that you are still the Joker, but you and I both know that you aren't. If you were still him, then why did you save me? Huh, tough guy? If you were the Joker, why did you let me go in the first place? It is because you aren't him."

Had he not been strapped and handcuffed, he would have murdered her. His fists were clench, trying to control his anger. If looks could kill, well it was a good thing Cassidy was already at a hospital. He was furious because she was right. She called him out, and she was right. At least to a certain degree she was right. He had spent years killing his old self, killing Jack. He was so sure that he had complete destroyed that sad excuse of a man. The pathetic sap of man who would let anyone and everyone walk over him, his boss, his ex wife, hell even the newspaper boy. The Joker ha claimed his mind, his body, and his heart. He was the Joker. That was until he met Cassidy, and that little inch of Jack that was still alive began to grow stronger. She had brought Jack back to life, and he grew strong. Jack grew too strong for the Joker's liking. Now he was in an internal struggle with both sides, each one battling for dominance.

"I was trying to be uh nice guy. It is true what they say nice guys do finish last. You know, I should have let you die in that alley. I should have let him done what I couldn't. It would have saved me LOADS of trouble. I got soft. I won't be making that mistake again. You are the worst thing that has ever happened to me," he roared back.

"Well, I should have let them pull the plug that night, instead of pleading against all odds for you to wake up. Three weeks of my life I wasted on you. If I had known that would be my warm welcoming, I would have done away with you. Gotham would have thanked me later!"

"See, though, you wouldn't have. You are caring, nice, and sweet. You're weak. You wouldn't have pulled that plug even if you sad life depended on it. In case you have forgotten in this delusional land that you live in, this isn't the movies love! The pretty gal isn't going to reform the villain and live happily ever after. It doesn't work that way. It never will! I am the bed guy, toots! Get used it!"

The Joker and Cassidy continued to give the other death glares. Cassidy was shaking, she was that furious. The Joker looked as if he would kill if he were free from his restraints.

"Excuse me for believing in fairy tales and happily ever after," she spat. "Forgive me for believing in prince charming and that there is still some good left in this God forsaken city. Forgive me for believing in you. Whether you want to believe it or not, you have a choice. You don't have to be like this! I didn't realize that you were such a fucking coward, and couldn't make this right choice regardless of how difficult it may seem. I hope you realize it before it is too late, for your own sake! Since I make you soooo miserable, don't expect to see me again!"

With that, she slammed the door and stormed out of the hospital. The Joker was left alone with his thoughts. He had just lost the only person that was on his side. The two sides of Jack were rationalizing the situation. The Joker was elated! He was glad to finally kick that broad to the curb. He was free to terrorize Gotham again! That is after he figured out a war to escape his hospital bed.

Jack was devastated. He wanted to go after her, apologize for every carless word that escaped his lips. He needed to tell her that she was, in fact, that best thing that had ever happened to him. She had given him something that he never felt before: love. Yet, because of the Joker, he was restrained to this damn bed. He knew he had to decide who he wanted to be: the Clown Prince of Crime or plain, old Jack. He could only have her if made on choice, but did she want him? After all, could beauty really fall in love with a beast? How could he let someone so innocent, so good love something so worthless and vile as the Joker? Could he give up being the Joker? Or the better question, did he really want to give up being the Joker? He had too much power and control that came with that position. He lived for that power. His soul was battling.

It was the ultimate battle of good vs. evil. In the end, only one could triumph. With either choice, he would have to give up something that he felt he couldn't live without. He was in a "Catch 22" situation. He loses either way. The choice was made. Now he had to live with the consequences, whatever they may be.


	26. Guilty

**Hello lovely readers! I present Chapter 26! This chapter is brand new, never before seen on this site! Hopefully y'all enjoy it! There is only a couple chapters left! :( Thank y'all for sticking with me during this four year journey! If you haven't voted for what the next fan-fiction, please do! It is a close match-up! The poll is located on my profile! I will announce on the final chapter what the new fiction will be! Love y'all thanks for the reviews and support!**

**Thanks! Vote! Happy Reading and Till Next Time - TRS**

* * *

Cassidy kept her word. She never returned to that hospital room. She couldn't bare it. After spending weeks praying, hoping, wishing and begging for the chance to look into those dark eyes just one more time, since got that prayer. After that reunion, she wished she could go back. She wished she could have let him rot in that alley. She wished he had killed her like the rest of his victims. This was a new type of torture. Cassidy would have rather died than let the Joker destroyed her heart.

That was the thing. It was the Joker doing the damage. The Jack she fell for had disappeared, and the Joker had taken control again. He was once again the villain that had brought her city to its knees. He was programmed to hurt. Hurt he did. He hurt Cassidy in a way that nothing could repair.

Though her overdramatic self claimed she wished he had died in that alley, she knew that wasn't true. She still cared. She couldn't hate him, regardless of the pain he put her through. That was what hurt the most. She never returned to the hospital, but she still checked on him. Once a week, she would contact his doctor for an update of his health. She refused to return to his side, refused to see him again. She refused to fall back under his spell only to be crushed again. He had risked his life to save hers. She fought just as much to save his. She wasn't looking for a thank you or any recognition. She would have appreciated some civility. After everything the duo had been through, that was the least he could do. She would not allow him to treat her like she mean nothing.

She refused to look upon that face. His sharp words were more than enough, but to look at his face and remember the compassion and care that once were in his eyes to see the evil stare that clouded them now was torturous.

She refused to see that man again unless she was forced, and today was that day. After two months of cutting him out of her life, Cassidy would be forced to come face to face with the Joker, the man that turned her life upside down, once more. Over the past week, The Citizens of Gotham vs. the Joker had captured the attention of not only the citizens of Gotham but also the country. The trail itself was a formality. It was something that had to be done for the sake of following protocol. There was no way of avoiding the trial.

Cassidy dodged the trail as much as possible. She skipped any news articles in the Gotham Times regarding the trial. She avoided news coverage. She wanted a little a part of it as possible, but today she had no choice. Today was the day she was to take the stand. Cassidy had been the focus of many news stories. The cop that had escaped the Joker's clutches alive had taken the media by storm, and her testimony was much anticipated. Every one was anxious to here what Officer Williams had to say.

Cassidy was aware of the media attention given to her day in court. She was also aware of the strong public outcry for the execution of the Joker. She was the final witness to be called to the stand. After her questioning was complete, the jury would deliberate and deliver the not surprising verdict of guilty. Then the real moment of truth would occur. The judge would order the Joker's sentencing. Cassidy was going to try with all her might to sway the decision to something less intense than execution. He may have shattered her hurt in a way she couldn't understand nor prepared for, but she still care. She hated herself for it, but she still cared.

Cassidy was dressed in her best suit. Her hair was swept back in a ponytail. Since her days as the Joker's hostage, she had become less self-conscious about her appearance. She no longer hid her scars. She no longer let her scars didn't rule her. They were just a part of her past, a part of her. She would occasionally get the uncomfortable stares and questions, but Cassidy brushed it off. The Joker didn't give Cassidy much, but he did give her strength.

Bruce escorted Cassidy to the trial. He was her moral support, her strength. Cassidy has had to testify in court hundreds of times because of her career. She has never been comfortable with it. This time it seemed so much worse, and she could not thank God enough for Bruce. She did not know how she would have made it without him.

Bruce and Cassidy had been in the courtroom all morning, waiting for her moment on the stand. The entire time, Cassidy had been watching the Joker. He was dressed in an orange jumpsuit issued to all prisoners. His makeup was absent and the green hair dye had faded away. He looked human. He was heavily chained and cuffed to his chair. Armed officers guarded the room; one toe out of line and the Joker would look like Swiss cheese. The Joker was unaware that Cassidy was a mere four feet from him, and for that she was grateful. She needed her wits. She needed to be strong on the stand, for his sake.

After three hours of listening to complicated legal jargon and hours of examination and cross-examination of witnesses… Cassidy's moment came.

"The prosecution would like to call Detective Cassidy Williams to the stand."

Cassidy took a deep breath. Bruce squeezed her hand to offer support. She gave him a thankful smile and slowly made her way to the stand. She felt the Joker's gaze on her as soon as she walked passed, but she refused to look at him. She couldn't or she would break.

"Officer Williams, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do."

"The prosecution may proceed."

"Will you please state your name and occupation for the record?"

"Detective Cassidy L. Williams, chief officer for the Gotham City Police Department."

"Detective Williams, you have been in law enforcement for five years now, correct?" the lead counsel began.

"That is correct, sir."

"During that time, you have been involved in numerous undercover operations in which you have worked closely with various criminals."

"Yes."

"You also graduated with a psychology degree and have profiled many suspects for your previous police department. Is this also correct, Detective Williams?"

"Yes, sir."

"Would you please give the jury your expert opinion on the man in question?"

"He is a sociopath, with not regard for human life. He is criminally insane with a great need for professional help. He is psychotic masochist, who gets off on other's pain. He is highly dangerous, unpredictable and needs to be under constant surveillance, but…"

"Thank you, Detective Williams," the prosecutor interrupted.

Cassidy bit her tongue. She was far from finish with her "expert opinion," but arguing with a lawyer would probably not go well with her on the stand.

The Joker had been studying her. It had been two months, one week, and four days since that day in the hospital, the last day he saw her. She look beautiful, if a man who only destroys is allowed to call something beautiful. She had her hair pulled back, her head held high, and her scars proudly showing. He didn't know that she was going to be here. He didn't know she was going to testify. No one had told him, though he should have known. It wasn't that much of a surprise, but it still caught him off guard. He wasn't prepared for this. They might as well send him to electric chair now. It would out him out of the misery that this woman caused him. Listening to her speak was a slow death. She thought him a freak, just like the rest. He was insane, a sociopath, a murderer, and dangerous. He was a monster. She was finally letting him know exactly how she felt. He couldn't blame her, for every word she said was true.

"Miss Williams," the prosecutor continued his questioning, "you were engaged to Officer Tristan Rivers. Will you please tell the jury the fate of Officer Rivers?"

"He was murdered."

"Could you please identify the murdered of Officer Rivers?"

"The Joker," she reluctantly answered.

"Yes, members of the jury, this villainous man murdered one of the most decorated officers on Gotham's forces. He brutally slashed his face and delivered what could only be described as a slow and painful death. He stole the love and future from this innocent woman."

Cassidy was becoming more and more frustrated. She knew that this was his job, to pain the image of the most vile and cruel person. She didn't like the questions being specifically asked this way. She didn't like being cut off before explaining the other side of the story. Yes, the Joker murdered Tristan, but what about all the crimes Tristan had committed. He was innocent either. Cassidy did not like being silenced.

"You were also kidnapped and held hostage for a period of roughly six month by the Joker. Would you please tell the jury the circumstances of the night you were abducted and the condition you were under during that time?"

"At the time, I was living in an apartment located in downtown Gotham. It was storming that night. I had worked the late shift. I had showered and went to bed as soon as I arrived home. At around three a.m., the storm had picked up. The thunder had woken me up. That's when I saw the Joker in my apartment. Some words were exchanged. I remember a throbbing pain in the back of my head. The next thing I knew I was waking up in a room that I have never seen before."

Cassidy took another deep breath before she continued. She knew that every word she spoke the more she buried Jack. The more she spoke, the more likely his sentence would be stronger and harsher than it already was, but she could not lie.

"I was kept in a small room. The windows were boarded. The room had minimum furnishing and what was found in the room was in poor, dilapidated condition. The room had a bathroom connected to it. The plumbing in the shower was broken; the toilet and sink were the only working items. I was kept locked up 24/7. I was delivered two sparse meals, one in the morning and one in the evening. I would occasionally receive visits from the Joker himself. Other than that, I hardly saw him and had no contact with anyone. The most violent night of my captivity was near the very end of the six months. A group of his followers drug me out of the room and continually beat me. They attempted to rape me, but the Joker had entered the building at the time. He ordered me back to my room, and I could hear the blood0curling screams as he murdered all those involved. The next day he released me."

"What about the scars, Detective Williams? It is safe to assume that this was done by the Joker's hand. He must have hurt you, must have injured you or threatened you during your captivity. You do not honestly expect the jury to believe that he never touched you. It would be out of character."

"That's it!" Cassidy shouted, standing up from her chair.

The courtroom was shocked at her outburst. Her frustration and patience had reached its limit. She came here with a mission, and she wasn't going to be dictated and diverted from it by a pompous attorney. She was going to say what she intended to say, whether the prosecution wanted to hear it or not.

"If you expected me to come here this morning to throw him under the bus, you are sadly mistaken! He never hurt me. He never hit me. He didn't damage a single hair on my head. In fact, he did quite the opposite! He saved my life on more than one occasion! Yes, he is sick. Yes, he is deranged. Yes, he is a murdered. But he can be helped, even possibly cured, but he had to make the conscious decision to receive that help and make an effort to cooperate. Otherwise, it is pointless. In that image of a monster you created, there is still a soul. It is a soul that has been abused, mistreated, betrayed and hurt. I understand why after so much pain that a person would turn its back on the world. I was at that point as well, but I had love and support to turn too. He needs to be shown kindness, compassion, and care. I tried my best to show that to him, because I wanted to believe there was good still left. I got a glimpse of that good. He saved me, in every way a person could be saved. He risked his life for mine. One good deed can't erase all the wrong he has committed, but that is enough for me to fight for him. As long as I'm still breathing and as long as there is a shard of humanity left in him, no matter how small, I'm going to fight for him because I lov…"

* * *

**If you haven't voted for what my next fic will be, check out the poll on my profile and vote! And how about sending in a review while you are at it ;) Thanks and Love y'all!**


	27. Confession

**Sorry for the delay on the update! This chapter has been finished for days, but I wasn't able to login to the site for some odd reason, but here it is! I know it is short, forgive me! A short new chapter is better than no chapter! The story is quickly drawing to a close, I only have one chapter and an epilogue left to edit and upload. I have had a few people ask if I am or thinking about a sequel. The way the story ends leaves it open to a couple possibilities for a sequel. I will say I never planned on writing more, but if I have enough interests and request I will write a sequel down the road, but not any time soon. I have been working on and off with this story for four years, I'd like to start something new in a different genre. Speaking of which, if you haven't voiced your opinion on what I will write next ...check out the poll on my profile! Thanks again for all your patience and amazing reviews. You guys are simply amazing!**

**Thanks! Happy Reading! Until next time - TRS**

* * *

"One good deed can't erase all the wrong he has committed, but that is enough for me to fight for him. As long as I'm still breathing as long as there is a shard of humanity left in him, no matter how small, I'm going to fight for him because I love…"

Cassidy froze in midsentence. She slapped her hand over her mouth. Her stomach dropped. The entire audience in the courthouse let out a collective gasped. Was she seriously about to say that? She was upset and angry. She was just getting passionate about her speech. She was just caught up in the moment. Right? Every eye in the room was on her. She spotted Bruce in the crowed. He had a disbelieving look on his face. Bruce was her family, now the only family she had left. The Joker was his sworn enemy. He had cause Bruce so much pain and loss. Was she about to admit that she loved someone who had repeatedly tried to destroy her family?

Her psychology roots started to kick in. It had to be Stockholm syndrome. There have been several documented cases of hostages developing empathy and feelings for their captor. That had to be the answer. It was just a mental condition. It was a false sense of love. She didn't care about him. She couldn't care about him. He was a murdered. She dedicated her life to putting men like him behind bars for life.

Then she did it. She finally looked him in the eyes for the first time in two months. His dark eyes were looking at her, no emotion could be found in them. No emotion was found of his face as well. He was unmoving like a statue. He was just there, but looking into those haunting eyes wiped all doubt away. She knew with fill conviction how she felt.

"Because, I love him," she finished, her eyes never daring to leave his. "I have nothing left to say."

Cassidy stood up with every ounce of pride and dignity she had. She walked from the stand with her head held high. She walked past the Joker. No words were exchanged, just silence. The two didn't even look at each other. Cassidy did not return to her seat. She walked to the lobby of the courthouse. She broke down. She let herself fall for a person that represented every single damn thing she vowed to stop. She fell for a person that murdered people she cared about. She fell for a person that could never love her back. She was smarted than this. Love was a childish game. She was well over it, or so she thought. Every thing she believed about love was shattered with Tristan. Maybe she did have horrible taste in men.

Cassidy felt a hand on her shoulder; she looked up and saw her cousin through her tears. She broke down even more. How could she ever let Bruce down like this?

"I'm so sorry Bruce. I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

He sat beside her and wrapped her in a tight embrace. She cried on his shoulder, repeatedly apologizing for betraying him, for falling in love with his enemy.

"Cassidy, stop it. You have nothing to apologize for. I don't understand it, and I never will. I definitely don't like it, but I love you. All I know is that he saved you when I couldn't. You've done something to him, changed him just enough. That doesn't forgive him for every crime he committed, and he still deserves to pay the price. But I am thankful for him for protecting you. I may never like it, but I will try my hardest to respect it for you."

Bruce meant what he said. It took a lot for him to admit that. What else could he do? This was his Cassidy. She had been through so much in her life, and it wasn't letting up. The man she claimed to love will more than likely will behind bars for the rest of his life. She was about to lose him, and she was going to someone more than ever. He wasn't going to leave her too over this.

Bruce's speech only made Cassidy break down more. He was too good to her. He really was a selfless hero. All he cared about was her safety and her happiness. She had never loved her cousin more than she did in that moment.

"Bruce, you're just... I just honestly wished I had the words to tell you what you mean to me. All I can say is I love you, and that will never be enough."

"Cass that will always be more than enough. It is all I will ever need," she said ruffling her hair. "You ready to head back in there?"

Cassidy shook her head no. She couldn't go back in the courtroom, not after that revelation. She didn't have the strength to hear the statement that would take him away from her forever. She never really had him in the first place. The finality of the sentencing put the nail in the coffin. When they locked him away, they locked a part of her away too.

"Bruce, I just wan to go home and watch crappy movies with my favorite cousin. Do you think we can manage that?"

"Sounds like a date with my favorite girl."

Cassidy gave one last longing look at the courtroom before locking arms with Bruce. She may have left the room, but her heart didn't. It was with him, whether he wanted it or not, and now he knew that too.

* * *

**Just a reminder that if you haven't voted on what the next fiction I take on will be, check out the poll on my profile! And while you are at it, how about a review ;)**


	28. Healing

**Hello my lovely readies! This is it! After an on and off process of four years, Wounds Heal, But Scars Remain is now complete. This is the final chapter! It's been a labor of love, and I honestly hope you have enjoyed it. I have loved writing this story, which is why it has taken me so long to post this final chapter up. It is sad to think it is over. I would like to thank each and every one of you that have stuck by over the four years, those that have just stumbled upon the story recently, and those that will read this in the future. I hope that I have entertained at least one of you with my little creation, and if so then my job was fulfilled. Thank you for all the reviews and support, and I would love to hear your feedback over this chapter and the story as a whole! Thank you again for everything! You all are simply amazing!**

**Thanks so much! Enjoy the last chapter! Till next time! - TRS**

**(P.S. - Check out the A/N's at the bottom of the page. It has information about what my new fiction will be. Hint Hint: I'm thinking sequel!)**

* * *

Cassidy was never one to get up early, especially on an off day. Today was an exception. Cassidy was up before 5 a.m. That really wasn't much of a feat to begin with considering she barely slept all night. It had been one week since the trial, one week since her confession. Cassidy world had turned upside down. If the media wasn't obsessed with her before her day on the stand, the media has taken things to a whole new level. Cassidy could do nothing without some paparazzi trying to take a photo or yelling questions in her direction. It wasn't just the media, it seems the entire city of Gotham had deemed her insane. Cassidy couldn't walk down the street or do her job without getting looks from strangers, some even making offhand remarks. Rumor even had it that a petition to have her locked up in Arkham was apparently going around.

Gordon had order Cassidy to have weekly session with a psychiatrist. He claimed it was for Cassidy's benefit; after all she went through more in a period of seven or so months than most do in their entire life. Cassidy knew it was more for the safety and well being of her other co-workers. Not many were keen with working with her after her little confession. Having her put on psychiatric watch was the only way they felt safe and Cassidy could keep her job, and her job was one of the few things keeping Cassidy sane. Cassidy was also banned from any of the Joker's files; there was an unspoken fear of Cassidy using the information in his favor.

The only thing keeping Cassidy in one piece was Bruce. Bruce kept everything normal, the best way he could. He was still massively grieving over the loss of Rachel, while Cassidy was on the brink of a breakdown from the stress of the world. All they had was each other, and of course Alfred you caringly looked after the broken duo. Bruce tried to be strong for Cassidy, as she tried to be just as strong for him. Both were crumpling over the reality of it all. They never spoke about it, always avoiding the subjects of each of their sorrow. They would joke, watch movies, anything to distract each other. Though it was really just going through the motions. The jokes were harder to come by, the laughs were hollow, and the tears were too hard to hide sometimes. But they had each other for those breakdowns, when they just couldn't hold it in anymore. Cassidy didn't dare want to think where she'd be without Bruce, and she would make a safe bet that Bruce felt the same.

Today, Cassidy was up early getting prepared. Today was the day the Joker was officially being transferred to Arkham Asylum, locked up for life. The only bright mark on the horizon was that the defense lawyers worked in a parole hearing in ten years time. The Joker had one request. He wanted Cassidy there. Cassidy didn't want to go. Seeing him for what could be the final time was too hard. She didn't want to see him tied and restrain in a straitjacket, surrounded by armed guards, as he was drug away like a monster. Yet that was the reality of it. He was a monster. He destroyed Gotham. He destroyed Bruce. He destroyed her. Now he had to pay the price. Bruce was the one that convinced Cassidy to go. He felt it would be for the best, a chance to get closure, a chance to say goodbye to the chapter of her life so that she could finally start living once more. Cassidy didn't feel like it would be that simple to move on, but she knew Bruce was right. She needed some sort of closure to this mess and maybe, just maybe this was it. This was way she was up at the crack of dawn, making sure her hair look just perfect, not a strand out of place. She had to dawn the right amount of make and find the perfect outfit. She wanted to look nice. The man was about to be locked away for more than likely life. The only thing he'll be seeing is orange jumpsuits and doctors. He needed once more glimpse at beauty, or at least the closest you can get to beauty with a carved up face.

A soft knock came from the door and Bruce poked his head through. He looked awful. He had barely slept in the pass few days, the dark circle visible. His face looked sunken in from the lack of proper nutrition. His face was covered in stubble from his lack of wanting to shave. He was very unkempt, but he had put on the suit. Cassidy begged him to come with her. All he had to do was wait in the car. He didn't even have to leave the vehicle. She just needed to know he was there.

"You look beautiful."

"Wish I could say the same for you Bruce."

A faint trace of a smile crossed his lips.

"Alfred has the car out front, if you are ready?"

"I'll never be ready Bruce, but I can't put this off, can I?"

He gave her a sympathetic look and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he led her to the car.

It would be a beautiful morning for a day like this. Cassidy couldn't even catch the break of a gloomy, miserable morning to compliment her mood. The sunrise would be breathtaking, the weather absolute perfect just to mock her. Bruce helped her into the backseat and entered the car himself. Alfred would be driving them this morning to Arkham. Cassidy gazed out the window, not really taking in any images. Her mind was empty, and her heart heavy. Bruce slipped his hand around hers. The only thing he knew to do to help her. He saved the millions of citizens of Gotham hundreds of times as Batman, but now he didn't know a single the to do to save her. Cassidy pressed her head against the glass and close her eyes. The coolness of the window sent some relief and comfort. She felt the car begin to move forward. She knew her date with destiny was quickly approaching.

That date approached much faster than expected. One second she was sitting in the driveway of the manor, now she opened her eyes to the car parked in the almost deserted Arkham Asylum parking lot. They were parked near the entrance for new patients. An armored SWAT car was already there, Cassidy knew who was inside. Gordon had also made the trip this morning. He was speaking to the officers in charge of guarding the Joker and a few Arkham doctors. The Joker was still locked in the back of the SWAT vehicle. Gordon noticed the Wayne entourage, and motioned for the team to prepare to transfer the Joker. Every one had been waiting for the guest of honor, and she had final arrive. So now it was show time.

Gordon walked over to the vehicle as Cassidy began to exit.

"Cass," Bruce called before she shut the door.

She ducked her head back through, but any piece of heartfelt advice or words left him.

"I…. …just. Never mind. Love you kiddo."

Cassidy smiled at him, the first real smile she had given in weeks.

"Clearly Batman's super power isn't giving wonderful advice to family members. Better hope your enemies don't find out that's your kryptonite."

"Funny, Cass, real funny."

She shut the door, and met Gordon. The two were halfway between Bruce's car and the waiting Joker.

"How you doing, kid?" Gordon greeted with a handshake.

"I've been better, but I'm making it. Once this is over, hope things can go back to normal. Or at least as normal as they can be in Gotham."

"For your sake, I hope they do. You know I still think you should consider taking some time off. Get your head back on straight."

"Gordon, it's not my head that needs readjusting. I'm fine. Trust me. Once this is over, I'll start working on getting better than just fine."

"I know. We've got SWAT all over him, in case he tries something. He's thoroughly secured in a straightjacket and other restraints. He won't be able to touch you, move towards, etc. We've got doctors standing by with sedatives if need be. You'll be safe Cassidy. He won't be able to hurt you."

"He still will," she whispered.

Gordon gave the young officer a compassionate look. She had gone through so much with so little turn around. He didn't know how she was holding it all together. She was strong, much stronger than so many others would have been.

"Let's not keep him waiting."

The two began to join the crowd. The SWAT team had already rolled the Joker out of the car. He was strapped to a gurney. Several armed officers were standing nearby. They weren't taking any chances. Cassidy could hear his blood curling laugh as he was making some off hand joke about only God knows what. That's when he turned to his side. He caught sight of her, and Cassidy felt that familiar shot to the heart when he looked at her, that horrible pain.

"Well, would you look at here boys? Seems like good ol' Commissioner has brought me a going away present! Can't wait to unwrapped her! Hahahaha"

"Shut it clown!" one of the SWAT members replied, giving a hard thrust of the butt of his weapon against the Joker's chest. Only causing more laughter to bubble from his lips.

"Won't do any good. He likes it rough," Cassidy mumbled, once standing mere feet from the man who consumed her.

"And she would know, trust me boys!"

"I'm here, what do you want?"

"That's no way to greet an old friend. How about some sugar?"

"I have nothing to say to you. If Jack would like to make an appearance today, then I ma y have a thing or two to say. I'm not wasting my time playing games."

Cassidy turned to leave, and this action had an effect on the Joker. He began to fade and Jack began to pull through the haze.

"Don't go yet, doll."

Cassidy stopped, but didn't turn around.

"I'll like to have a few minutes alone with my favorite member of Gotham Police Force. Sorry Commissioner. I know we had a few great moments, but you missed out on the title."

"You hurt her, I'll kill you." Gordon whispered to the clown.

Everyone backed away, leaving Cassidy with the Joker. Her back was still turned to him. She was trying to control her breathing, her pain. She wasn't going to allow him to see her break. She wouldn't give him that much power.

"Cassidy, look at me."

Cassidy could tell by the change of tone, Jack had pull through for a brief moment. She better take that moment, before it was too late.

"Did you mean it? Everything you said that day in the courtroom?"

"Well, I am pretty sure I promised to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

"Cassidy?"

"I meant it. I still do. It doesn't make sense. I am well aware of that. Guess I am just as crazy as you are, but I meant every word I said. Always will."

He stared at her, his expression unreadable. No emotions shown on his face, one of the prices to pay when you love a man who can't love.

"I never had anyone say those words to me."

"Maybe if you did, you wouldn't be strapped to a gurney right now. Everybody needs someone to care about them. The world is too damn cruel to go about it all alone. Everyone needs…"

"…a savior."

For the first time, Cassidy saw an emotion other than anger in his eyes. She couldn't quite tell what that emotion was, but something was there. That something was better than his usually emotionless stare.

"Will you promise me something?"

"The last time I did that, I ended up shot and sent to the loony bin."

"Look, promise me you'll get help, that you'll stay and more importantly cooperate. Promise me that you won't escape. Who knows? In about 10 or so years, you might be paroled. We might be able to be together."

"You got some high hopes toots."

"Hope is all I have. I can't love the Joker, no one can. But I can love Jack. There is only one way that I can love Jack, and that is if the Joker is history."

"I don't know if I can promise you all of that."

"Try. Trying won't kill you. If you can't try to get help, nothing will ever change. I've dedicated my life to putting guys like you behind bars, and even if it kills me to do so. …I'll still do it, even to you. It's either the Joker or me. And you've got plenty of time to think about in there."

"Looks like it."

"I can't promise you that I'll be here patiently waiting 10-15 years from now. I can promise to see you when I can. I promise to write you when I can. I promise that I will always love and always care about you."

"I swear you are more of a crackpot than me! Only a lunatic can sing those sweet words to a catch like me."

"Love makes you crazy, I suppose."

"Alright, time to wrap it up," came a gruff voice of an officer.

Cassidy nodded, bent down and kiss her Jack for the first and what looked like the final time. Every word he couldn't say, every feeling he couldn't express was express in that kiss. There were 375 things he should have said, but she knew them all in that kiss.

"Ahh boys, not a bad day at the office. She'll be the death of me, promise you that. Soo let's see those lovely living arrangements I read in the brochure."

Cassidy stood in place and he was wheeled away toward the building, followed by the doctors and squad members. Cassidy surprisingly wasn't sad or as heartbroken as she would have expected. She felt empty, but before you can refuel and start over you have to reach rock bottom.

"Jack!" she called.

"The ladies just can't get enough of me!" came the Joker's reply

"I love you."

"I know."

That was the last thing he said to her before the heavy metal doors of Arkham were sealed shut. Cassidy took a deep breath and walked toward Bruce. He had gotten out of the car and was leaning against it. He was staring off into the distance. He turned to her and wrapped her in a strong embrace.

"How was it?"

"It went ok. I'm fine. One day, I'll be great again."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure Bruce. I'm going to get out of bed every morning. …breathe in and out all day long. Then, after a while I won't have to remind myself to get out of bed every morning and breathe in and out. And then after a while, I won't have to think about how I had it great and perfect for a while before this whole mess."

"You and me both."

"Alfred, let's go home."

"Of course, Miss Williams."

Cassidy climbed back into the car, and closed the door. She gazed one more time at the Arkham Asylum. A chunk of her was left there, and she would never really ever be the same. Though it seemed impossible now, but she would love again. They would never have her full heart, because part of it was locked up. She turned forward, never to look back again. She would survive, she always had. Life has thrown so many fatal blows, but she kept breathing. This was another example. She had Bruce. She had her job. She would survive. Maybe not for a while, but she would. Like Scarlett O'Hara said: After all, tomorrow's another day.

She didn't need to worry about that now. She was going home with two men she loved dearly. Life didn't seem so miserable somehow. This too would pass. The wounds all would heal, though a few scars may remain. Scars build character; they show triumph and defeat, love and loss, and the determination to keep going. A scar is a healing. The scars on her face and heart is a reminder that time can heal, that she can heal even at the worst of time.

It was time to heal once more….

* * *

**As I wrote at the top, this is the FINAL chapter of Wounds Heal... I was personally planning on writing this, throwing in a epilogue and be done with Cassidy. But all things change... as we all know, TDKR came out this weekend. After seeing it, I have inspiration for a sequel. What I am planning is a second story dealing with The Dark Knight Rises storyline (with no Joker, all part of the plan! I assure you!) ...and then a third and final story returning the Joker to the picture and bringing an climatic close to the Cassidy story. I will begin the early stages of the story this week, and I plan to give y'all a taste (a preview of sorts) in the next few days. (It will be posted as a new chapter here, to get some feedback on the storyline I have in mind.) I may start working on another story as well in a different genre than Batman, I will give you the exact update when I post the teaser chapter in the next few days! Be on the look out! And while you are down here, how about a review ;)**


	29. Author's Note: Sequel News

Hello my favorite readers!

Firstly, I will like to thank everyone for the support and love for Wounds Heal, Scars Remain. I can not express into words how amazing it feels to know that others have enjoy this creative mess! I have loved writing this story, and I am very sad to see it finally complete, but also proud to know that it is finish! I am posting this author's note to give an update on my plans for sequels. You can also find more information on my profile about sequel and future projects! When I first started writing this story, I plan to only add a Epilogue and let the story stand alone, but after seeing The Dark Knight Rises multiple times ...I had inspiration. I couldn't abandon Cassidy so easily. Wounds Heal, Scars Remain is now the first part of the Cassidy Williams trilogy. I am beginning work on a sequel that will follow The Dark Knight Rises storyline. I then plan to write a third and final story, returning the Joker into the picture and bringing a conclusion to the Cassidy Williams tale.

I can't say yet when regular chapter updates will be posted for the sequel, honestly depends on how quickly I can find a script to help me write through TDKR storyline while adding my own scenes, etc. It probably will not come out till later in the fall, but I do have a bit of a surprise for you all! I have posted the teaser-type trailer/chapter for the sequel, Holding out for a Hero. It can be found on my profile. It is honestly just bits of dialogue for certain scenes I am planning, just to give a taste of the direction of the story! I would love to get some feedback! So please go check it out when you have the chance!

Again thank you so much for all your love with Wounds Heal, Scars Remain. I truly hope you have enjoyed my small tale. I also hope that the brief preview of the sequel will get you excited for more! Just keep checking back for updates!

Thanks and 'Til Next Time

TRS


End file.
